Chosen of Sky and Twilight
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: SemiAu,Sora thought keeping Roxas a secret was hard until his home fell into darkness. With his friends Sora must try to save the world and live up to a legend his Grandfather had been obsessing about for years. Can he do it or are the worlds doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: I do not own KH!!! If I did I'd be rich, but I'm an almost penniless teen AU!!! May seem normal plot. Some Axel OOC Stuff from KH 2 will be worked in, though I'm in the process of beating the game. So there may be some spoilers so be-

**Box Ghost**: Beware! I am the box ghost! Master of all thing card board and squar-ahhh!

**MP**: -_Opens up a thermos and he vanishes_. _She shakes her head as she closes, and tosses the thermos off to the side_- Wrong story and universe bub. I don't own DP, wish I owned it though. Again: Be **warned** this story might contain spoilers.

NOTE: Went through and changed Axel's name to his Pre-Nobody name of Lea, which looks like a girl's name. So Axel=Lea for anyone confused.

**Chapter 1: Chosen One**

For years the legend of the Key blade master had been just that a legend. No one had ever thought it anything more than a simple tale told to get little kids to sleep. Not even Sora Sky had believed it and he believed a lot of things, like other worlds and such. Perhaps that's what made Sora different. As an out cast in his high school he only had one friend; his cousin Lea. Lea ignored Sora for the most part, since Sora was an out cast.

The only way any one knew they were related was the fact their hair spiked. But Sora had brown spikes that defied gravity along with bright blue eyes and Lea's spikes shot out ward then all fell with gravity and were bright red making his green blue eyes stand out. Sora was completely normal in many ways.

That was until that one day. Sora and Lea were headed to their grandfather's house(Lea lived next door to it but had to wait for his mistrusting mother to get home to be let in) when the sky grew dark.

"Sora, was it supposed to rain?" asked Lea.

"We're in the middle of a drought." Said Sora confused.

"A simple No would have done." Said Lea.

Sora jumped back because his shadow had moved on its own. He looked around for anything else and saw a strange little antennaed creature with yellow eyes pull it's self out of the ground.

"That's not normal!" said Sora as he was being pulled into a pool of darkness. Lea dived for him and only came up with dirt.

"I'm soooo dead." He said to himself as the strange shadows multiplied and surrounded him.

Sora was falling through what seemed to be water to him. He landed on a stained glass platform with a woman in a yellow dress on it.

_'So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't __be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?'_"Who's there?" Then three platforms appear in front of him. On has a sword, one a strangely shaped wand and a shield with mouse ears on it._'If you give it form... It will give you strength. __Choose well.'_

"Choose well? Let's see sword, strange wand, shield. Sword!" he said to himself, he had been trained by his grandfather in the ways of the sword for years. He grabbed the sword.

_'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword __of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?'_

"I guess so…" said Sora confused. Then the sword vanished.

_'Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?'_

"Give up, uhhhh………" He grabbed the shield.

_'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A __shield to repel all_. _You give up this power?'_

"Err yeah….."

_'You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given __up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?'_

"I guess so. Who are you!" asked Sora as he fell through the darkness. And landed on a platform with a woman in blue.

_'There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light __burning strong._

"What, WHOA!" he said as several of the shadow creatures from before appeared. The sword appeared in his hand. He attacked them and he soon defeated them all. He arrived on a new platform almost the same way as he landed on the other platforms. There was a strange door. Sora walked over to it,

"Maybe this is the way out." He said and he pulled on it. It wouldn't budge.

_'Are you sure you want to open that? If you do you accept a great destiny.'_

"What destiny?" asked Sora.

_'The destiny of the one who will open the door to the light.'_

"Will it make those strange shadows go away?" he asked since he didn't want Lea to get hurt by them.

_'Perhaps, is this the path you choose?'_

Lea was cornered by heartless unsuccessfully using a tree branch as a weapon.

"Great, killed by a mutated ant." He said as a strange figure appeared.

Sora hesitated for a moment. "If it helps everyone I'll do it." He said.

_'You have chosen as a hero. Your journey begins soon.'_

The door swung open bathing Sora in a bright light and he yelled a bit; he no longer wore a red shirt, white and gray zip up hooded, sleeved, vest, red shorts, blue and white fingerless gloves and big yellow shoes.

He wore to a white shirt, gray pants, and black shoes with red laces that were not big like his yellow shoes, and his gloves vanished replaced by black wristbands. That was the major change then his face changed slightly and his hair defied gravity, even more, by spiking up only on one side and changing to blonde. His eyes were the same color and almost the same shape. The only thing that stayed exactly the same was his crown necklace.

_'Use this form to protect your friends and loved ones.'_

At this point Sora was a bit freaked out. He caught sight of his reflection in the stained glass floor.

"Ahh!" he yelled. It took him a while to realize that was what the voice meant. Then the light grew brightly……..

Lea saw it was a blond haired boy holding a strange weapon. It was a key, no a blade.

'It can't be…' thought Lea. The boy turned to him and smiled a grin akin to his cousin Sora's and he sprinted off.

'The key blade and it's master are real……' he realized as the boy's form disappeared from his sight all together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: Here's chapter 2, Don't own KH but I think own my plot, I'm not sure if any one else has Roxas as a form Sora changes into if they do, Sorry.

NOTE: Went through and changed Axel's name to his Pre-Nobody name of Lea, which looks like a girl's name. So Axel=Lea for anyone confused.

**Chapter Two: Enter Roxas**

Sora went around the town in his new form saving several people and half way through a battle to save his grandfather he realized he had no idea how to revert to being normal. Absolutely no one would believe their hero and Sora Sky were the same person. Sora was shy and many took that as a sign of cowardice. How ever, Sora was no coward.

'What to do…… I could try and tell gramps what happened but he probably wouldn't believe me.' He thought.

"If only my two grandsons could meet you." He said after Sora dispatched the heartless.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because neither believe in you."

"One's had a change of heart." Muttered Sora. This made his grandfather look him in the eyes and his own, a dark brown, widen in shock.

"Sora?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how this happened at all." He said.

"You were Chosen that's how. Oh about the appearance that'll most likely fade when you send away the key blade. Maybe you should pay more attention to my 'pointless stories', hmmm?"

"I get it. I'll be back soon." Said Sora as he ran off. He stopped. "Could you not tell any one about this?"

"Sure thing!" said his grandfather.

It took him almost the whole night to dispatch all of the heartless before he stealthily made his way back to his grand father's house. He entered and froze. Lea was in the front hall way talking to his grandfather apparently on his way out. He tried to slip into the shadows when Lea noticed him.

"Hey, thanks for saving my life there. The name's Lea, got that memorized?" he said.

"Sure." said Sora.

"Why are you here any way, and what's your name?" he asked.

"uhh….." 'Think, my name but not exactly. Aros, no, Rosa-that's a girl's name, Roas? That makes no sense, maybe I should add an extra letter, which letter. Maybe one from Lea's last name. Let's see. Rolas, Roxas. Yeah Roxas!'

"Roxas. I'm here for information on what happened today." He said hoping his floundering feelings weren't showing through.

"Well be prepared to have your ears talked off. Later gramps!" he said and left. Roxas(Sora) breathed a sigh of relief.

"In now before any one else spots you." Said his grand father pulling Roxas in by his arm. He closed the door and looked Roxas over.

"Only those who really pay attention will see any resemblance. Nice name." he said.

"Err Gramps, when can I resume being Sora, the kid every one ignores?" he asked waving his empty hands up and down.

"Funny. It should have worn off by now." He said.

"What!?" said Roxas.

"Calm down. You may just have to sleep it off."

"Sleeping off only works for you after _you've_ drank too much." Said Roxas and his hair turned brown and resumed its normal spike pattern. Roxas concentrated and a light covered him and he was back to being Sora.

"I'm glad that's over." He said.

"Now go to bed." Said his grandfather. Sora complied wordlessly.

The next morning he woke up and saw it was 12 noon! He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, which was close to it and spotted the object of his rage.

"Gramps why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"Because look in the mirror for one and two, the closed your school since it was destroyed by those shadow creatures. They are the heartless." He said Sora looked in the mirror and saw Roxas staring back.

"Great, I'm blond again." He muttered.

"You'll have to learn to control it. Now tell me, do you want to go to school with the possibility of waking up like this every other day and not knowing why your powers acted up or would you like to learn control first?" asked his grand father.

"Control." Said Roxas with out hesitation.

"Good, I pulled you out of school already. Lea said the shadows swallowed you and I used that to take you out." He said.

Lea couldn't get over how Roxas reminded him of Sora. He sat at his computer and did a search on the legend of the key blade and skimmed through it. One section caught his eye. It read;

_'The key blade master shall have one heart but two forms the same and different….'_

"That's weird." He said to himself.

"How could you pull me out completely and transfer me to Destiny High?" he asked as his grand father began to pack things, which weren't many considering they lived in a small house to begin with.

"Because what if some one makes a connection to you and er, you. You'd have no peace." His grand father said. Roxas sighed in defeat and turned back into Sora.

"If I keep changing like this they won't need to." He said in a low tone.

3 months later

Kairi wasn't popular by a looong shot but she had good friends; the silent Riku, who was oooo and so cuted over by every girl but her. Selphie, a peppy girl who also oooed over Riku. Tidus and Wakka; the pair was inseparable. They were entering Freshmen year at Destiny High and she saw it would be a good year. That was until the massive Heartless attack. Students from all over were being transferred to Destiny for safety. But why? Some old legend said Destiny would lead the one of the Sky to protect them.

Since the key blade master was real, she'd seen footage of him from the news reports on the heartless invasion, she figured maybe they believed he'd come there. She secretly hoped so. He'd capture her heart instead of rescuing it.

"Hey Kai, wouldn't it, like be totally cool if that, like hot key blade master Roxas came to school here?" said Selphie.

"It would." She said in a more dreamy voice than intended because soon, Tidus and Wakka were,

"Kairi loves the key blade master. Oooooo-OUCH!" said both after Riku smacked them since they were annoying the silver haired teen. They turned to the red haired teen and apologized.

"Accepted for now." Said Kairi. Selphie laughed and tossed her brown locks as Tidus tried to noggie Wakka's orange head but the blond wound up with it being reversed upon him.

"Uh which way to Destiny High?" asked an unsure voice. All 5 heads turned and saw a boy with brown spiked hair, bright blue eyes, wearing red shorts and a blue collared/sleeved white shirt with a crown necklace on.

"We go there want to walk with us?" asked Riku shocking the whole group.

"Sure" the boy said.

"Riku."

"Kairi"

"Selphie."

"Wakka."

"Tidus."

"R-Sora. Really nice to meet you." He said apparently tripping on words. 'No more interviews for you. You almost gave your alias for your real name.' he mentally yelled to himself.

"Where you from?" asked Selphie.

"Uh, Twilight Town." He said.

"That's, like, where the, like Key blade master is!" said Selphie.

"Yeah, Roxas. He's a cool guy but he's usually busy fighting." Said Sora. Riku's eyes narrowed.

'He's hiding something.' He thought.

"You know him?" asked Tidus.

"You could say that." Said Sora. This answer made Kairi suspicious.

"What's your first class?" asked Selphie, oblivious to the puzzle rearing it's head in their face.

"Legends of the Heartless and other prophecies." He said reading the schedule.

"Aren't you two in that class Riku, Kairi?" asked Selphie.

"Yep." Said Riku as they arrived at the high school. On the sign there was a paupao fruit crossed with a key.

"Our emblem." Said Kairi.

"Neat." Said Sora. He found his way to his locker and had it open when it was abruptly slammed shut.

"New kid entrance fee." Said a voice that was familiar.

"Yuffie!" Sora yelled as he hugged the older teen. She had her black hair cropped short with a gray bandana tied around the top. She wore barely legal black shorts that showed a small section of her stomach and wore a black tank with a vest over it, to also barely pass school policies.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Twilight high was completely destroyed." He said.

"Some one beat me to it? Awe man." She fake pouted.

"Yeah. They set up a temporary one and Lea stayed there. Gramps sent me here for obvious reasons." Said Sora.

"Let's get to class." She said. Sora braced himself since he knew he'd have to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: To day I've decided to interview a character from Kingdom Hearts!

_/Things start to re-arrange behind MP and Roxas stumbles into view. They are in the old Hallow Bastion main Hall/_

**MP**: Introducing the Roxas from before he was capture by Riku.

**Roxas**: What do you mean captured. I defeated him.

**MP**: Well, any way, who were you?

**Roxas**: No idea.

**MP**: Right Secret Ansem report 11...

**Roxas**: Who's Ansem and who are you?

**MP**: No comment.

**Roxas(_Getting angry_)**: Tell me

**MP**: No, no body.

**Roxas**: What'd you say?

**MP**:NO BODY!

**Roxas**: That's it! _(His dual key blades appear.)_

_/They face off against each other MP has her hands in her robe pockets./_

**Roxas**: Deffend Your self! Where's your weapon.

**MP**: Here_(She holds up a lead pencil and a locker key on a long chain.)_

**Roxas(_Laughing_)**: You call _those_ weapons.

**MP(_Smirking_)**: Never judge a book by it's cover.

_/Roxas charges at her and she moves the pencil in the air as if she were writting and the pencil and key become a key blade with an eraser handle, pencil body and the key sticking on the end. She deflects him and sends him into a wall./_

**MP**: Never mess with an author. (_She fliches as a door is opened. Her freind WD7 walks in and sees Roxas on the ground_)

**WD7**: What'd you do this time, MP?

**MP(_Hiding the improvised key blade behind her back_)**: Errr, nothing...

**WD7**:Why is Roxas knocked out?

**MP**: I tried interviewing him, let Ansem's name slip and he got mad when I wouldn't tell him who that was or whoI was and he attacked me and I deffended my self. (_She said explaining and showed WD7 the improvised Key blade_)

**WD7**: You suck! Home come you get a key blade?

**MP(_Nervously_)**: You can have one too.(_a kingdom key appears in WD7's hands_)

**WD7**: You still suck for beating KH2 in less than 2 weeks!

**MP**: Win some, lose some, beat some in a couple weeks, er gotta run, DON'T OWN KH!_(And she runs from her friend who is trying to strike raid her but misses every time.)_

**NOTE: Went through and changed Axel's name to his Pre-Nobody name of Lea, which looks like a girl's name. So Axel=Lea for anyone confused.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Close calls**

"Alright class take your seats. When I call your name say a legendary items name." said a little old woman wrapped in several shawls. Her name was Mrs. Bats, many could get away with calling her batty, since she some how couldn't see it was an insult.

"Mr. Hikaru."

"Her-cules." Said Riku, nearly saying 'here'.

"Miss Monarch?"

"Her-a." Said Kairi also nearly 'here'ing

"Mr. Leonheart."

"It's Leon. Key blade." A groan was heard, many had wanted to use that.

"Miss Shinobi?"

"Kitsunes!" said Yuffie

"Miss Uknedabrayn?"

"Uhhhhh, the wonderful lamp."

"Miss Ivanuttaheer?"

"Alibaba."

"Mr. Sky."

"Roxas."

"Beg your pardon?"

"He's the key blade master." Said Sora wishing he had just used the heartless.

"I thought you meant your name was, never mind. Mr. Idustenk?"

"Hydra."

"And finally Mr. Strife."

"……"

"Mr. Strife?"

"…….."

"ANSWER ME!"

"The concept of yin and yang." He said.

"Mr. Sky, due to your unusual choice of checking in, tell me; have you actually met Roxas?" she asked.

"Errr, once. He sorta saved my life." Said Sora.

'He said he knew him. Fishy' thought Kairi. Riku gave her a look saying he thought the same thing.

Sora noticed the exchange of looks.

'Great Sora. You already endanger your secret and you haven't even lost control yet.' He thought. He hadn't last control for almost 3 months. But emotions made control slip. No one noticed blond tips to his hair that would be gone once he got himself completely under control. Not yet any way.

"How?" asked Ivanuttaheer(Mary).

"How do you think?" asked Riku.

"So brave; Roxas." Said Ukneadabrayn(Sue) Every one rolled their eyes except Yuffie. Sora especially. 'Another reason to never tell; fan girls' During this Sora regained complete control and Kairi noticed that the blond tips, which she'd assumed came from too much sun, were gone.

'Strange.' She thought.

"Quiet. True The Key bearer is real along with his key blade but let us discuss the origins of this prophecy." She said. Sora got every question she threw at him correct. Mainly because he now had to know this information. 'Gramps would be so proud.' He thought.

"Any one else know?" she asked after asking about the prophecy and Sora had his hand up again. Kairi raised her hand.

"Repeat the question please." She said.

"Ok, What does the prophecy mean _'The key blade master shall have one heart but two forms the same and different….'_ Use any wording you like." She said. as Sora shifted nervously the blond tips returning.

"It means that the key bearer can change forms to one so close to his original but so different. You could see him as one person and not know him as another." She said as a thought dawned on her. 'Maybe Sora is Roxas! Wait no he can't be.' As she fought with herself Sora had his first clenched under his desk willing nothing more than the tips of his hair to change back to brown. 'Please don't let her guess, please don't let her know.' He thought over and over.

Class ended with a report on the key blade and the key bearer. Sora almost yawned at that home work prospect. A report on himself. He'd have to use the most general things so it wouldn't be suspicious. He got up and by this time had calmed down and his hair was normal

Other than Mrs. Bats class, Sora had no major slip-ups and the hair was pretty minor compared to having his spikes almost re-arrange in the company of at least 3 people. Or the time his cousin almost caught him changing back. So blond tips weren't bad, they just weren't good.

"Riku, there's something strange about the new guy, Sora." Said Tidus.

"Only because Kairi pointed it out to you." Said Riku. Selphie and Wakka had gone to 'study' leaving Riku, Kairi and Tidus to walk home together.

"That question in class had me thinking; What if that were really the case. What if the Key bearer had two forms and only if you looked closely would you see one or two similarities." Said Kairi.

"Then we'd have to have some one to compare him to." Said Riku.

"What about Sora?" asked Tidus.

"Nahhh. He's not calm enough to be Roxas." Said Kairi.

"Well I'm going to see if Roxas shows up to night." Said Riku.

"Let me go with you." Said Kairi.

"You know why you can't." he said.

"Right." She said. She'd found out that she was one of 7 maidens known as the princesses of heart. If she were captured, who ever was controlling the heartless would be one step closer to opening the door to darkness. She sighed as Riku walked away.

"Cheer up, Maybe Riku will find Roxas and bring him to your house." Said Tidus as he turned off onto his street.

"Maybe." Said Kairi.

Just as she turned the corner to her street she saw 3 yellow operas and a blue rhapsody waiting for her along with at least 10 shadows. She turned to run when a blur dashed past her. It was a blond haired boy with eyes so blue, they reminded her of some one else's but she couldn't put her finger on who.

"Stay back." She heard him say. She saw the key blade and almost gasped in shock. Roxas was right in front of her! He dispatched the shadows in no time, but was having some trouble with the blue rhapsody and the yellow operas. That was until some one else jumped in. It was Riku, and he had a strange sword.

"Wait up key bearer, we need to talk." He said as the boy turned to leave. The boy faced Riku and Riku looked him in the eyes and hid his surprise quite well. Kairi didn't pick up on it. "Kairi get in side quick." He said and Kairi ran as soon as she could feel her legs again.

"How on earth do you know where there are heartless?" asked Riku.

"I sense their darkness." Said Roxas.

"Also, are you related to a Sora Sky?" 'More like are you Sora Sky' he thought to himself.

"Not sure, actually. You are?"

"Riku Hikaru."

"Roxas Twilight." He said using his old town name for a last name as well as averting his eyes. 'Last thing I need to do is blow cover around this kid.' He thought.

'I'll crack you yet' thought Riku. "See you around Roxas." He said and turned his back on him and walked away.

"You too, Riku…."

* * *

**MP(_Panting from out running WD7 for the moment_)**:So, what, did, you, think, of, this, chapter. Whew! REmind me to never interview Roxas again or interview Riku when he's, AHHHH! _(Runs as an angry WD7 appears and some joeshmo who worked on the game shows up)_

**Joeshmo**: I here to inspect your disclaimer. Oh hello, are you the aurthor?_(WD7 growls and Joe gulps and begings to run as WD7 chases him)_

**WD7**: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO RIKU!

**Joe**:MOMMY! ANOTHER RIKU FAN GIRL IS AFTER MEEEEEE!

**MP(_Shaking her head_)**: R&R or no chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: I've out run WD7 for now, she's busy beating up Some parts of this chapter might be lame but bear with me please, now onto review replies,

Sorry **X-over girl** for not doing this with chapters 2 or three but thank you for your review.

**Kitzune**, (_Smirks_) we'll see about that...

**Broken-Hearted-229**, i will keep updating.

Thanks to all of you for your reviews

**NOTE: Went through and changed Axel's name to his Pre-Nobody name of Lea, which looks like a girl's name. So Axel=Lea for anyone confused.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Getting Warmer**

The next day was a Saturday, since they'd had their first day back after the heartless attack on a Friday. Riku was determined to look up anything he could find on a certain Roxas Twilight.

Miles away a red head also was trying to do the exact same thing but for more malevolent reasons. He'd need some dirt on the key bearer to join this gang called Organization XII. It was powerful, but the leaders were a bit odd, a bit, inhuman. He wanted to belong with them if it would make him stronger than he was so he was spending a sunny Saturday on the chats looking up stuff on the legend and school rosters.

While in one chat room called 'Destiny is for fools' he ran into a strange person. Well screen name to be more accurate. He called himself 'Princess-Of-Heart-Protector.' Those maidens were mentioned in a side legend to the one about the Key bearer. Lea was intrigued by him. So he messaged him.

**Key-Search**: Nice name, is this your girl friend's account?

**Princess-Of-Heart-Protector**: No, I am what I am.

**Key-Search**: They exist too?

**Princess-Of-Heart-Protector**: Duh?!

**Key-Search**: I'm looking up info on Roxas, what about you, Princess?

**Princess-Of-Heart-Protector**: If you're calling me anything, call me Protector, since that's what I do. Secondly, none of your business.

**Key-Search**: I am too and According to my school roster, he was never in attendance at Twilight High.

**Princess-Of-Heart-Protector**: Really? That's most useful. Thanks Key.

**Key-Search**: Hey, tell me about the princess.

**Princess-Of-Heart-Protector**: She's a lousy fighter. Bye.

**Key-search**:Wait!

_Princess-Of-Heart-Protector has left the chat room_

"I've gotta tell gramps about this guy." Said Lea as he continued searching.

"Princess? Must be some pansy on the other end." Fumed Riku as he filed the info away and began searching for any existence of a Roxas Twilight. Speaking of which, was doing what any normal teen would be doing on a Saturday; sleeping in. Oblivious to the two boys trying to find out anything they could about him. Asleep until…

"Get up!" yelled his grand father.

"Why?" groaned Sora. They lived in an even smaller house than before; Sora had to sleep in the living room.

"I need to tell you that I was called away to Twilight town to investigate Roxas's disappearance. No matter how many times I tell them, they believe I can summon him some how. So I'll be having my old friends check in on you. Be warned, they will seem a bit odd to you." He said. which translates; They are weirder than me.

"Great Gramps." Said Sora yawning and trying to go back to sleep.

"One more thing. I'm leaving you all my scripts on your legend so you'll be able to inform yourself when ever something happens. And one final thing; no wild parties, one or two people maybe but that's it." He said and he walked out with his bag and Sora was alone. He was about to fall back to sleep when,

"Bring! Bring!" went the phone.

"Hello, Sky residence?" said Sora suppressing a yawn.

"You're still in bed?" asked a confused voice on the other end.

"R-Riku?" he asked, a bit alarmed.

"No the tooth fairy. I hear your gramps has info on the key bearer. Could I ask him about it?" he asked.

"Well he just left for Twilight town, but you could come over. By the way, how did you get this number?"

"I looked it up, Sky isn't exactly a common name." he said.

"Neither is Hikaru." Said Sora.

"I'll be over soon." He said and hung up.

It was exactly 3 minutes later when Sora heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Riku and Kairi, he felt his face go red and the tips of his hair go slightly blond. 'Not now.' Thought Sora. "Here are the scripts." He said indicating a CD collection.

"They're on CDs?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, Gramps would never let me touch his paper ones, which he's hidden some place safe that not even he remembers half the time. These are perfect scans." He said.

"Well let's see then." Said Riku, Sora popped in one that he'd been using to unravel his own mysteries.

"Funny, it's asking for a pass word." Said Riku. If Sora typed it in then the computer would start calling him Roxas. Not good.

"That's for a program only gramps runs. Does nothing really." Said Sora.

'He's doing that averting thing again.' Said Riku.

"Let's see. The key blade is an example of a weapon that is picking on who wields it." Read Kairi.

"Mrs. Bats sure wouldn't know that. Hey Sora that part seems to have been added. How?" asked Riku.

"Well there was a few missing pieces of the scripts and gramps recently added what they said onto these files." Said Sora, once again arousing suspicions.

'I was telling the truth, just I was the 'parts' of the script he was missing.' He thought.

"Well Mrs. Bats wanted a paper, she gets it." Said Riku and he began jotting down notes about the key blades qualities. Some which Sora had entered himself after he found them.

"What will you do your report on Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Well, I'll show you." Said Sora. He ejected that disc and put in one that seemed to be never used. It loaded and Sora typed in a pass word.

'Welcome Sky born.' It said.

"Why'd it say that?" asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure. Here." Said Sora pointing to text.

"That's a dark key blade!" said Kairi.

"There isn't much on it but it's made from dark acts." Said Sora.

"As in?" asked Riku.

"Stealing the heart of a Princess of Heart. 6 hearts can form the blade. 7 unlock a key hole." He said. Kairi shuddered. 'My heart is that important?' she thought to her self.

"How would you save a princesses heart?" asked Riku. Sora fell oddly silent.

"None of these say. Gramps won't give me the pass code to the rest of the files." Said Sora.

"You think it's bad?" asked Kairi.

"Must be. Does your gramps keep stuff about the key blade secret from you often?" asked Riku.

"Not really." Said Sora.

"Odd. Maybe he wants to protect you and Roxas from something." Said Riku.

"Maybe." Said Sora. He closed it out and turned to them and smiled goofily. "Wanna know what I think?" he asked.

"What?" asked both.

"It's a Saturday and why are we in here when it's a nice day." Said Sora.

"I still need to write my report." Said Riku.

"Me too. What about you?" asked Kairi looking at Sora.

"I did it last night." 'Late last night.' He thought.

"Oh. I'll IM you later." Said Kairi.

"My names TwilightSky-3-----`-`-." He said.

"HeartPrincess7" said Kairi.

"Princess-of-Heart-Protector." Said Riku. As he and Kairi left.

"So he definitely him?" asked Kairi.

"Well, he didn't seem to want to talk much about those files. I'm betting he is him. Wait,

TwilightSky. Sora Sky. Roxas Twilight and -3------`-`- written down looks like a key blade!"

* * *

**MP**: Well R&R and my no up date threat is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: Ok Kairi, take the disclaimer away and I'll get on with review replies.

**Kairi**: MP doesn't own us or the rest of Kingdom Hearts.

MP: Ok, Thank you all for your reviews! **Kitzune**, it was supposed to have this at the end -'-'- but some how that was removed when I posted it.

**Kingdomhearts222**,glad you liked it

**Broken-Hearted229**, also glad you liked it.

**NOTE: Went through and changed Axel's name to his Pre-Nobody name of Lea, which looks like a girl's name. So Axel=Lea for anyone confused.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Only seeing what they want to see**

Riku had Kairi looking at him like he'd gone mad.

"Sure, and I'm a blond princess." She said, (A/NShe doesn't know her own irony…..)

"I'm serious." Said Riku.

"It's nuts, I did some research too and according to a lot of people, Sora wasn't a fighter, and choked when challenged. He's not a whimp but he's not a good fighter." Said Kairi.

"Fine, I'll prove it." He said.

Lea heard Gramps was on his way back and couldn't wait to tell him about the princesses and caught himself. 'I want to see my gramps? Snap out of it! Just tell him Sora called and tell him Sora found the Princess of Heart, Yeah!' he thought(A/N Also having no clue of his irony.)

"I'm here to see a fair maiden." Said a voice.

"Father! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Lea's mother's voice.

"Lea, my boy, you seem different." Said Gramps once he saw Lea.

"Nearly getting your heart stolen changes people." Said Lea.

"We all know that." Said Gramps mysteriously.

"I found out that Sora found out the Princesses exist too." Said Lea.

"Really. He was half awake when I left him. That is a development….. Thank you and thank him for me, for information like this." Said Gramps.

"That's not all. I found out Roxas was never enrolled in Twilight High." Said Lea. This bit of dirt had earned him a place in XIII, but he'd never tell his parents about that.

"Really? What if Roxas has not always been his name. Then where are you?" asked Gramps.(A/N Full well knowing the irony.) Lea looked at him frustrated.

Riku was faced with a different perplexing situation. How to tell Sora he'd figured him out and to force a confession. But Sora would deny it. So He needed evidence. He started doing a different search on Roxas and found 4 articles when reporters had been able to force him into an interview. One even had a picture. After that Riku did a search on Sora and found his class picture. He compared the two and the eyes lined up and the necklace was exactly the same.

'Bingo.' He thought as he prepared his evidence. Sora had no clue that Riku had figured him out. But he knew Riku wasn't dumb. Riku realized something and smacked his head.

'You idiot! Roxas, Sora Take out the X and re-arrange it and you get Sora!' He then was ready to confront Sora. Or he thought he was. He walked out side and saw a large group of Heartless.

"Great…" he thought as he pulled out a weapon he'd found at this occult shop called 'Maleficent's Domain.' The woman was creepy and gave him a good price. It was called Soul Stealer. He drew it and attacked the group and was winning but more showed up.

That's when his 'favorite' key bearer showed up. He took out a couple of the heartless with one swing and fired a fire blast at another. The Key blade master seemed to be taken off guard by this, but helped Riku finish off the rest of the Heartless.

"Wait. We need to talk." Said Riku.

"We already did that." Said Roxas keeping his back to Riku.

"Not in this way." He said.

"I'm more into women, dude." Said Roxas.

"So am I, I just want some answers." Said Riku.

At Sora's house a strange pair was looking around for him.

"Garwsh, you think this there is the right place?"

"Of course!" said a duck like voice.

"Why look there." They'd found a picture that Sora had edited of him and Roxas back to back.

"He knows the key bearer. Maybe he can help us on our quest."

"Well we'd have to ask him."

Then they see a battle raging on the street.

"Garwsh, what's that?"

"Heartless!" They emerge to see the boys doing quite well and the golden blonde boy fired off a fire spell appearing to be caught off guard by that. Then they seem to be talking after the heartless are gone.

"Let's go talk to him." Said the one and the boys seemed to stop arguing when they saw the pair.

'Gramps said they'd be weirder than him but never mentioned they weren't human!' thought Roxas.

'A dog and a duck?' thought Riku.

"We need to talk to the Key bearer and our friends grandson, Say do you know where he is?" said the dog.

"Not really." Said Riku shooting a look at Roxas who looked around nervously.

"Well we'll be goin' then." Said the dog.

"Well Roxas, why isn't there a record of you ever attending Twilight high huh?" asked Riku.

"I was, er, home schooled."

"Really."

"Why would I lie?"

"To protect yourself."

"So, wouldn't you want privacy?" Roxas winced knowing he'd just given Riku some ammunition.

"Privacy from what?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Is Roxas your actual name?"

"It is when I'm like this." Roxas winced again..

'I'm making him slip more and more at this rate.' Thought Riku.

'Great soon I'll be saying, My name beigns with an S and ends with an A with and O in it.' Thought Roxas.

"Ah ha! So you do have two forms."

"So."

"Anyway to reverse forms forcibly?"

"Not that I'm aware of?" said Roxas unsurely. There was one way, and only another chosen on of the key blade could do it. He'd have to have the key blade taken off him by force. That would force him back to being Sora.

"You sure?" asked Riku. He then, almost as if he was able to read this grabbed the key blade and Roxas's hair began to turn brown.

It would start with the hair then it'd go fast with the rest of the body.

"Well since you caused this come inside." Said Roxas dragging Riku into his house.

He crossed his arms as he glowed and became Sora again. Riku's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened and he was mad for being so rude(A/N but with out rudeness he wouldn't be Riku). Sora called back the Key blade with his right hand.

"How?" he finally asked.

"Ask Fate. I really don't have a clue. It happened 3 months ago." He said.

Else where far from all of them, far from Lea and Organization XIII(Who will show up much later) A man with white hair, tanned skin and orange eyes looked over a hologram like image next to a woman who looked like she belonged in a fairy tale as the evil enchantress. Next to her was a pirate with a big chin and a hook for a hand. Next to him, was a man wearing a toga with blue flames for hair. Next to him was what looked like a bag with short arms and lags with a small section on top with holes cut into it for eyes. Next to him a fat woman with octopus legs. Then completing the ring was a man with a snake head dress-thing wearing a black robe holding a snake staff with a parrot on his shoulder. This hologram was that of Riku.

"Why this boy, my lord?" asked the woman. The first man didn't answer.

"He's a good fighter, maybe we could persuade him to join us." Said the cobra guy.

"We turn him into a heartless and he'd have to." Said the fat woman.

"But he's friends with that cursed key bearer who none of my heartless spies have been able to find his identity." Said the first woman.

"Well?" they all asked of the first man.

"We wait." He said.

Sora looked at Riku's face.

"You were trying to keep that secret? How on earth can anyone deny who you are?" asked Riku.

"Because You know I'm me and can see everything people tend to ignore. The eyes, the necklace, I vanish when he appears." He said listing off the most obvious.

"Oh, So people see only what they want to see." Said Riku. Sora nodded

* * *

**MP**: R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: Well WD7 has calmed down enough to talk.

**WD7**: They'll think twice before doing that to Riku again.

**MP(_Groaning_)**: Oivey, Any way Review replies!

**Kitzune**: You think I'm gonna bring the wrath of WD7 upon my head by doing that. (_WD7 nodds and mutters darn right_) Plus I like the idea of a good Riku too.

**Kingdomhearts222**: The fat lady; ME! J/K I'm not that fat, not a twig wither, any who, won't be consciousin 3 chapters...Now my new OC take it away.

**New OC**: MP doesn't own KH or KH2 or COM SPOILERS! YOU ARE WARNED.

**NOTE: Went through and changed Axel's name to his Pre-Nobody name of Lea, which looks like a girl's name. So Axel=Lea for anyone confused.**

---------------- -

**Chapter Six: Too Calm, Meet Ryx**

Sora and Riku were messing around in classes after that. Most teachers shook their heads because Sora had seemed like such a promising student. Many thought it was Riku's bad influence. Truth is, it was plus, no one would suspect the class clown of anything, as Riku had found out with Kairi. After being sworn to secrecy, he found out there was more to the key blade legend, there were actually 3 masters at a time.

"So how will you know who else is a master." Said Riku.

"Well I found another already." He said smirking.

"Who?"

"You."

"WHAT?"

"That's right. You were able to hold the key blade a lot longer than others have been able too." Said Sora.

"So I'd have my own?"

"Yeah, and probably an alternate form."

"Wonder what I'd look like?" he said.

"We won't know till you try to summon your own key blade." Said Sora.

"You know this how?"

"I looked it up." Said Sora.

"Fine." He said and concentrated. He concentrated on a strange but comforting feeling and felt himself go warm. When he opened his eyes Roxas was smirking at him holding a mirror.

"Whoa" said Riku because instead of looking at a boy wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and short gloves with silver hair spiking downward. He was looking at a red haired teen with hair that fell down to his shoulders in a silky curtain, wearing a red and blue shirt with black pants with a white vest on and red and black wrist bands in place of gloves. His shoes were still black and his eyes were still the same color and shape. He was holding a gold-bladed-silver-handled key blade.

"So who are you?" asked Roxas.

"Ryx." He said.

"Ok concentrate on your self and you'll be Riku again." Said Roxas as he became Sora. Ryx(Riku) nodded and soon he was Riku again.

"So is there any catches?" asked Riku.

"Well emotions make control slip. That's why when I'm frustrated as Sora the tips of my hair turn blond.

"Any emotions?"

"Any."

"Guess I'm set since I'm usually cool." Said Riku smirking.

"Sure, but the legend states the third won't have an alternate form. A sort of 'Don't abuse' clause. Gramps stressed that when I was learning control" said Sora.

"So your Gramps will probably be delighted to see me?"

"Are you kidding? He'll be ecstatic!" said Sora.

"Well If you promise not to tell any one I've got to show you something." Said Riku.

"Ok."

"Follow me." He said and they left locking up and leaving a note for Donald and Goofy. His gramps's strange friends who hadn't really met Sora at all and he hadn't really met them.

They take a boat to a little islet and Riku waves his arm in the air,

"Welcome to our little Destiny Island. This is where we spend our summers." He said.

"Wow." Said Sora.

"Best part is; no technology works here for some odd reason so any slip ups here, and no one will be able to prove it." Said Riku.

"This is cool. But wouldn't every one know about this place?"

"Yes, But I'll show you something no one else really has access too." He said and showed Sora around there was a beach house and a tree house. There was a waterfall and a small hole near it.

"Follow me." He said as he ran to the hole.

"Ok." Said Sora as he followed Riku into the hole. It turned out to be a cavern underneath the tree the tree house was in. There was a door with no handle at one end and bad scribbles all over the wall. There was a scribble of a poorly drawn girl and a spiky haired boy across from each other.

"Kairi must have added this." Said Riku.

"Who are they supposed to be?" asked Sora.

"You and Kairi." Said Riku.

"That's thoughtful of her." Said Sora. He then picked up a stone and scratched on the wall two hands and two paupao fruits.

"Why that?"

"There's this legend that those who share a paupao fruit, their destinies are forever entwined.

"You are lucky I don't like Kairi." Riku said.

"I am." He said and Riku smirked playfully and Sora turned redder than his usual red out fit.

They head out and Riku turns to Sora.

"So what about us?"

"We're best friends. We'll stand together. You'll see." said Sora.

"What if a girl gets between us?"

"Well we'll duel it out, our style and who wins gets the girl." said Sora smirking.

"Then you're going to lose a lot of girls to me."

"You so sure about that?"

"I'm certain. Hey!" he said once they reached the beach and Sora gave him a hard push into the Ocean.

"Got what you deserved-Hey!" said Sora as he was splashed.

"You too." Said Riku. Sora glared and Tackled him. Soon both were soaked.

"Riku you didn't did you?" asked Kairi.

"He's a friend and he's able to keep a secret better than Tidus and Wakka any day." Said Riku.

"Oh." Said Kairi and there was an uncomfortable silence till Sora rand Riku smirked and stood up.

"Oh Kairi." Said Sora smirking.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled, even though she was dressed to go swimming with purple swim bottoms with a skirt tied over them on and a white tank over the top. She wore the wrist-bands the boys had found in a thrift shop the day Riku found out. (It had been a week.) As well, she had on slip on sneaker/sandal shoes. Around her neck was a black choker that she'd found on the beach and on her left wrist was a black wrist band against Sora's yellow one from Selphie.(The yellows were uneven) and a blue one she'd found in the thrift shop. Around her neck was the only thing she'd brought with her from her home. A small silver teardrop necklace.

So getting wet wasn't her issue, not really. She just wanted to make the boys run after her. So far she was succeeding in escaping them relatively dry. Sora would jump and get her leg wet but she'd pull away and Riku would miss his target and land on Sora.

They eventually caught her, and she received two wet sandy hugs from the guys. They all laughed at each other, especially Sora since he had a bunch of sand in his hair.

Sora's Grandpa wished he was having as much fun. But no, after over a week he still couldn't convince them that you can't summon a Key blade master.

"I think he's moved on because this town is relatively heartless free." He said.

"Then I guess you can go." Said the mayor.

"Guess? No guessing, I've got a grandson to worry about in The Destiny Islands. It's an actually Island chain close to the coast easy to reach from here by boat. So I bid you adieu." He said as Lea strolled up to him casually.

"Hey Gramps, Sora told me that the Princesses exist." Said Lea in too honeyed a voice and he didn't notice him grandfather stiffen slightly.

"Really?"

"Yep."

'He'd have called me, as I instructed him, if he found one of them.' He thought. Lea had been acting odd lately. His mother said Lea wasn't at home much anymore and always wore black.

He left walking to the docks trying to figure out if Lea's info was genuine.

Sora and Riku walked Kairi home promising not to go back with out her.

"So any signs of heartless activity?" asked Riku.

"No, it's been strangely calm. I can't even sense any minor heartless around. That's odd since they swarm to where I'm at." Said Sora.

"Not even shadows?"

"Not even Shadows. You know I've been wandering. If we exist whose to say that other worlds don't exist too?" asked Sora as they walked to Riku's house.

"Maybe they do." Said Riku.

"It'd be neat to visit them." He said.

"Maybe we can find out where Kairi came from. It was definitely not Twilight Town." Said Riku.

"Perhaps she is from another world, how do we get there?"

"Well we'll see I guess." Said Riku.

* * *

**MP**: R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: Wow, this is the most reviews I've gotten for jsut 6 chapters...

**OC**: I showup in this chapter right?

**MP**:Of course, oh and btw the high school setting? It go bye-bye. I've gota good Idea for this section of the story and High school, well it just doesn't fit. OC take it away.

**OC**: You know the drill, only owns moi, not KH

**MP**: Review reply time!

**Kitzune**: Glad you liked it. WD7 is a shortened for of Waterdragon7, friend offline who ison here who mainly writes avatar and Yugioh GX unofficial Beta when it comes to ideas and I'm her unofficial Beta. I based the New OC off her.

**Kingdomhearts222**: It took me a while to figure him out so I'm glad you think his Ryx form is cool.

**Beta The Second**: Long reviews are never necassary, glad you like my story.

**Chosen-one4**: I've got up to chapter 8 and a journal break in the story written , plus I'm sorta on an inspiration streak with this one. Don't ask me what that is; just I'll be updating very quickly. Now on with Chapter 7!

**NOTE: Went through and changed Axel's name to his Pre-Nobody name of Lea, which looks like a girl's name. So Axel=Lea for anyone confused.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Light that went out**

Sora's Grandpa arrive on the main Island and walked to his road and saw Roxas sparring with a red haired teen holding a- key blade?

'The second one!' he looked at his phone messages and Sora had called him saying he'd found number 2 but he'd had his phone off the whole time. The boy was the second master. They stopped and both landed with their backs to him.

"Hey gramps, Meet Ryx, my new best friend and partner in crime." Said Roxas turning to face him. Ryx did the same.

"So what's his real name?" asked Gramps.

"We'll have to go in side to say it." Said Roxas as he grabbed his grandpa's bag. Ryx opened the door and Sora's grandpa got in quickly followed by both Key blade masters.

"Well?" Ryx smirked and became Riku.

"Riku Hikaru." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Gramps.

"So anything happening in Twilight Town?" asked Sora.

"Not really, it's been calm."

"Same here." Said Sora.

"Too calm." Said Riku.

"Not even shadows have been attacking us." Said Sora.

"That's odd, let's consult the scripts." He said and pulled down a CD and popped it into the computer.

"Well nothing is here. We'll just have to wing it." Said Gramps.

"Wing it?" asked Riku raising an eyebrow looking over at Sora who shrugged.

"Yeah. Some of the info on here was gathered through Sora." Said Gramps. Riku nodded knowing that it made sense that the scripts didn't know everything.

"Anything else going on?" he asked.

"Well if you count the creepy occult lady disappearing into a puddle of darkness as something going on. No." said Sora.

"What do you mean?" asked Gramps.

"She put on this medieval evil enchantress out fit, took her crow and staff and vanished into a puddle of darkness and left a few heartless in her wake before this calm. I destroyed them of course." Said Sora.

"Weird. I guess I should throw the soul stealer away." Said Riku.

"You have the Soul Stealer?"

"Yeah?"

"Throw it away quick!" said Gramps and Riku pulled it off his person, walked out side, and threw it. He froze for what he saw had frozen many on the street in horror as well.

"S-sora!" he yelled. Sora walked out and said,

"Calm's over." He said. Standing on the little island they played on was a giant heartless. (Guess which one? If you said Dark side you are correct!)

"Boys you know what to do." Said Gramps. They nodded and both became their alternate forms.

In Twilight town a girl with blue hair walks alone as the sky darkened. Her emerald green eyes were filled with worry, yet she kept walking. She tugged at the shell necklace she wore. It was white shells with bright blue bead imbedded between sections of the think white shells. On her wrist was a blue poka shell bracelet, her other wrist was a bracelet with a paupao fruit charm on it. Her blue tank as blue as the ocean making her pure white shorts seem several shades brighter. Her out fit was finished off by blue sandals.

She walked to sun set hill and a woman in black appeared from a portal of darkness.

"So have you considered our offer child?" she asked.

"Yes. I am ready to do this." She said with an unwavering voice though her eyes said other wise. "Come with me." She said and the blue haired girl nodded following into the pool of darkness.

Ryx and Roxas were having a heck of a time fighting their way through the heartless to get to their boats and saw Kairi's was gone!

"We need to save Kairi!" yelled Roxas.

"You do that I'll take care of the big guy while you do that." Said Ryx. Roxas looked at him and ran to the secret place on instinct. He saw a cloaked figure.

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness; soon to be completely eclipsed." He said.

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Roxas.

"Words spoken by some one who knows nothing."

"Well I'll learn." He said angrily.

"A meaningless effort; one who knows nothing can understand nothing." He said. Roxas growled as a gust of wind blew at him and he had to close his eyes and soon he found himself as Sora again holding the key blade. He saw Kairi in the stranger's stead.

"Sora….." she said weakly and the wind blew her and Sora opened his arms wide yelling,

"KAIRI!" But she seemed to pass right through him.

He was then blown out of the cave to see Ryx fighting Darkside. He jumped into the battle ignoring the looks he was getting from any one else who happened to be on the island.

"What happened?" asked Ryx.

"Something's disabled my other form!" he yelled over the battle.

"You think it'll affect me too?"

"Hasn't yet!" yelled Sora dodging another attack. They were fighting a loosing battle.

In another world, Donald and Goofy were looking at a computer screen analyzing some thing.

"So the heartless are moving again. Wonder what they're doin'?" said Goofy.

"What do you think? THEY'RE GOING AFTER HEARTS!" yelled Donald.

"Oh, garwsh, I thought maybe they were wipin' out a world." Said Goofy.(A/N Irony…)

"Donald! Goofy! Take a look!" yelled Chip pointing to another monitor and the world they'd visited to help out an old friend flickered.

"You think Walt's gonna be ok?"(A/N Not Disney, just in honor of him)

"He'll be fine. Wonder about that brown hair kid that was his grand son, though."

"Garwsh Donald, aint he the key bearer?"

"No way!" yelled Donald.

Back on the islands the brown haired kid who was indeed the key bearer and his friend were beginning to loose strength. Not only that but ground, quite literally. Both were force to the ground and before he could slide off, Ryx had Sora's ankle as a giant orb appeared above Darkside's head.

"At least we're going down as a team." Said Ryx becoming Riku again.

"Hopefully Kairi waited up for us." Said Sora as a light flashed and all the duo knew was complete darkness.

"Another has gone out. Twilight Destiny is gone." Said Dale.

"This is terrible. First Aurora's world, then Snow White's, now this." Said Queen Minnie who was behind them in the gummi hanger.

"If only the king were here." Said Donald.

FLASH BACK

_Donald was in a good mood as he walked past the brooms carrying out their tasks to the throne room. He knocked and the door opened and He said,_

_"Good Morning your majesty." He got closer and said, "Good to see you this morn-AHHHHH!" Pluto stepped out with a letter bearing the king's crest. He read it and ran out screaming._

_He found goofy snoozing in the garden and woke him up with a 'shocking' surprise. He tried to keep it from the Queen and Daisy but they were right behind him when he tried to tell Goofy it was top secret. The letter read,_

_Donald,__Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble __brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. __And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all __but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to __our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. __Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and __find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.__P.S.__Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

END FLASH BACK

"We met the boy with the key but he was, uh, preocupated."

"Preoccupied." Said Donald exasperated by his friends slowness.

"Hope he got off that world. Wasn't that where you found him?" asked Chip.

"OH NO!" both yelled.

"Well if were on it he'd probably land in Traverse Town. Better ask Leon if he's seen anything strange." Said Dale.

"Take Jiminy with you so he can keep track of things." said Minnie. Said cricket appeared and landed on Donald's shoulder.

"How's Pinocchio?" asked Donald.

"I don't know. I'm the only one to make it to the castle. I hope they're ok." He said.

"How many other worlds do you think have blinked out besides the ones we was monitoring?" asked Goofy.

"Who knows, but if the king left it must be serious." Said Jiminy.

"Ready?" came Chip's voice over the inter com.

"Ready." Said Donald and Goofy hopping into the Gummi ship. The cock pit closed and the hanger opened up and then the floor fell out from under them surprising them making them yell as they fell.

* * *

**MP**: Hate? Love it? Like it? Needs work? R&R plz


	8. Chapter 8

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: Ok Chapter 8! Them I'm making chapter 9 a journal break. What is that you ask, well It's sorta like an excerpt from Jiminy's journal.

Nami(mysterious OC): Yep. And Here' something about me. I'm Evil!

MP: Yep I based her off my friend and she consented to have this one be a Riku replacement. Review replies!

**Kitzune**: glad you liked it.

**Monk of the Neko**: I like your name and thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

**Kingdomhearts222**: Soul eater, Soul stealer same diff. Soul eater(stealer) is a dark blade and unless we wanted a dark Riku, which we didn't, he'd have to get rid of it but it'll show up later.

**Tenni**: Well I've always wanted to write Riku's reactions to Sora and Doanld's squabbles, and if you give it a chance it might be humorous. Axel (Lea) will become a full member menaing he will loose his heart, and the nobodies will show up later. I can garentee that. Now Nami, my evil OC, Disclaimer!

**Nami**: MP doesn't own KH but owns me, sorta, not the orignal person.

**NOTE: Went through and changed Axel's name to his Pre-Nobody name of Lea, which looks like a girl's name. So Axel=Lea for anyone confused.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Traverse Town**

Donald and Goofy landed as the final flickering of the world was finally out. They saw Pluto, who'd gone with them run a head and he was in an alley.

"Come on Pluto!" yelled Goofy and the dog went away from what he was sniffing; two boys lying side by side in the alley. Before he left he one was stirring and he licked him and he snapped awake gasping.

"It wasn't a dream. Then my home, my grand father, Kairi…." He said. He saw the dog bound away and followed then saw the other.

"Riku get up." Said Sora.

"Where are we?" asked Riku.

"We're in another world. I think." Said Sora.

"Wow… You mean that night mare really happened?"

"Yeah it would have been worse had you disappeared into a pool of darkness." (A/N You know by now….)

"I agree." Said Riku shuddering.

"Lets see if Kairi landed here too." Said Sora.

"Good idea, hope you didn't hurt your brain thinking." Said Riku and Sora smirked and pretended to be offended.

Donald and Goofy went searching through the second district, which was full of people, for Leon calling out his name and entered the hotel when Sora and Riku walked in.

"Excuse us, Where are we?" Sora asked a store keeper.

"You hit yer head? This here is Traverse Town." He said. Sora and Riku both knew they were definitely in another world. Just then a heartless attacked. Sora called forth the key blade and was still Sora. He didn't care at all at this point but Riku became Ryx. They took care of the heartless.

"Let's look around." He said. Sora nodded.

They entered the Hotel just as Donald and Goofy left.

"LEEEEOOON!" yelled Donald and Goofy as they headed to the gizmo shop and entered to see it teeming with Heartless and were stuck battling them as Sora and Riku exited the hotel and headed back to the first district. AS they entered and headed to the accessory shop they heard a low voice say,

"They'll come at you out of now where and will continue took as long as you two wield the key blade. Why it chose a couple of kids I don't know." It said they turned to face a dark haired man with a scar on his face wearing dark clothing.

"Who are you?" asked Ryx.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sora.

"Now let me see your key blades."

"No way!" both said. He brought forth the Gunblade and both take a fighting stance and with their combined efforts they took down Leon but both were exhausted. And both passed out.

"You're loosing your touch Leon."

"I took it easy on them. Things are much worse than we thought." Said Leon as he turned to face a dark haired girl who could have easily passed for Kairi's older sister.

In an alley Doanld and Goofy are searching for Leon when a hand lands on Goofy's shoulder and both jump. It was a brown haired woman wearing a pink button up dress with her long brown hair braided and tied with a big red bow.

"Did the king send you?" she asked.

"Sora get up!" came Riku's voice and Sora jerked up to see Riku hovering over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We had to get the key blade away from you to conceal your heart. But that'll only work for a little while. They'll be after your heart because you wield the key blade." Said Leon.

In another Room Aerith begins to explain.

"So this Ansem fella studied the heartless? What happened to him?" asked Goofy.

"No one knows." Said Aerith.

"You seem to know a great deal about this." Said Leon as Sora nodded along with his explanation.

"Well I've had the key blade for over 3 months now." He said.

"3 months? Where were you!" he yelled.

"Hey, we didn't know how to get off our world." Said Riku.

"You should have found a way!" yelled Leon they were close to fighting.

"Stop it Squall." Said a familiar voice and Yuffie materialize wearing her green and brown out fit.

"It's Leon." Said Leon.

"Yuffie?"

"Sora! How? Never mind. So Twilight is gone now, huh?" she asked.

"Well that's where we landed after our home was attacked. Cloud too." She said.

"How'd you get here? I came here after Cloud found a way off."

"I hitched a ride off of Donald and Goofy. They didn't think Sora was the key blade's chosen one." Said Yuffie.

"So there are more than one key blade?" asked Donald.

"Yes. 3 the legends refer to, but I'm sure there might be a fourth." She said. "That is deeply confused in the myth." She said.

"Well do you know where they'd land if'n they were on a world that went out?" asked Goofy.

"Probably here." She said. They heard yells in the next room as heartless appeared.

"Don't worry. Leon and Yuffie can take care of them selves. Run!" yelled Aerith and they were out the door just as Sora and Ryx burst in battling the heartless.

"Let's get out of this area." Said Ryx. Sora nodded and followed him.

In a dark place the blue haired girl played with her long hair as she looked around.

"You know, with powers like yours I think you'd have a swankier place." She said.

"Quiet child. This is merely an in between place. You'll love Hallow Bastion." Said Maleficent.

"When do I get to see him?" the girl asked playing with the paupao fruit charm.

"In due time. I'm afraid you're other friend really needs our help."

"Kairi?!"

"Yes, she's appeared to have lost her heart. You'll need to find her so we can unlock a door to the world of Hearts and get her a new heart." Said Maleficent.

"I'll do anything you need me to." Said the girl gripping her bracelet tighter.

"Good. You'll be a good apprentice yet, Nami" Said Maleficent.

Ryx and Sora ran through the second district to the third and heard shouts above them and saw a familiar dog and duck fighting and then were seeing stars. The pile had Donald on top, then Goofy, then Ryx, with Sora on the bottom. Donald and Goofy recovered first, and saw both key bldes that had been forced out in the fall and exclaimed,

"The Key blades!"

"Could you please get off?" asked Sora and the others shifted their weight off Sora.

"Aren't you Walt's grandson?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah. Hey wait a minute we've met before. I was Roxas at the time though." Said Sora.

"You're Roxas? How'd you have a picture of you an him back to back?"

"Computer editing." Said Sora.

"Guys we really don't have time for this!" yelled Ryx as more heartless showed up. The group spread out and were able to tackle the heartless quicker than it would have taken 2 to have. A rumbling is heard and a giant heartless like a suit of armor appeared.

"Let's go. We'll take the arms, you guys worry about the feet!" said Riku and each took care of said target and soon only the head and torso remained and things got tricky. It started spinning and sent Sora flying along with Donald. He saw Sora was hurt and cast cure on him.

"Thanks he said before sprinting back in and attacking the head as Ryx and Goofy attacked the Torso with varying success.

Sora took out the head. And all concentrated their attacks on the torso and won as it disintegrated a heart escaped.

"Wow." Said Leon at the display of team work.

"What do you say to comin with us?" asked Goofy to both.

"Well," said Sora.

"You should go with them." Said Leon.

"You'll help us find Kairi?" asked Ryx as he became Riku.

"Sure!" said Donald.

"Will we?" asked Goofy to Donald

"Who knows but we need them too come with us to find the king." He replied.

"Well I guess." Said Sora looking glum, Riku did too.

"Rule number one, no frowns, no sad faces." Said Donald.

"You gotta look funny, like us." Said Goofy.

"Like this, a Cheese?" said Sora smiling funnily. Riku burst out laughing along with Donald and Goofy.

"That's one funny face. I'm Donald!" he said putting his wing into the air.

"I'm Goofy." Said Goofy placing his paw on top of Donald's wing.

"Riku."

"I'm Sora." Said Sora placing his hand on top.

* * *

**MP**: Hate? Love it? Like it? Needs work? R&R plz


	9. Chapter 9

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: Ok JOURNAL BREAK, sorry for this chapter butI said it was comming. The only reason why I'm putting it in is becase whenI played through KH, KHCoM, and KH2, I'd stop every once in a while a read the journal.

**Nami**: Yo, you gonna review reply?

**MP**: After you disclaim.

**Nami**: MP doesn't own any of the KH franchize but me, sorta

**MP**: Review reply time!

**SerenityluvsSora**:Hope you got my PM, but I'll say it here too: of course you can have a character in it. Just send it to me. Glad you like my story.

**Kitzune**: All shall be explained in the later chapters, like this one for example...Thanks for reviewing.

**Kingdomheart222**: Not the third one, and as you guessed she is the Riku replacement. My friend, WaterDragon7, let me base a character off her(As I keep saying) and agreed to let me make this character into the one that goes dark. (As if she weren't already...J/K) I agree about that Riku replacement, he was pain in my neck.

**Tenni**: Nami, her name wasn't mentioned before. It means wave in Japanese. There is a Nami in One peice and there is Namine´ from the game. Kairi, well that'll be explained by the rest of the story. Maleficent is just the means to acheive an end. Axel(Lea) and the organization are not in the picture right now, but they'll be back. Pairings, well that too will be revealed by the rest of the story.

Note: I have gone through and put Axel's pre-nobody name in when appropriate. After this point he is Axel.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**:

**JOURNAL BREAK **

**Main**:

**Sora**: Originally from Twilight Town. A Spirited Boy who used to have an alternate form called Roxas but that was disabled when his home was lost to the darkness. He nad Riku have teamed up with Donald and Goofy to fight heartless and to find their friends.

**Riku**: A more serious boy. Sora's best friend, lived on the Islands his whole life. He has an alternate form called Ryx. He has teamed up with Donald and Goofy to find friends and fight the heartless.

**Roxas**: Was Sora's Alternate form

**Ryx**: Is Riku's alternate form.

**Kairi**: A girl who moved to the Islands before Sora had. Sora and Riku are searching for her and hope to find her soon.

**Donald**: Court Magician. Easily angered and suspicious. Is searching for the king and was searching for the Key till he found Sora and Riku. He has teamed up with Sora and Riku to fight the heartless and has their help in searching for the king and may help find Kairi….

**Goofy**: Captain of the King's Knights. Laid back, and takes things slowly. Is searching for the king and was searching for the Key till he found Sora and Riku. He has teamed up with Sora and Riku to fight the heartless and has their help in searching for the king and will help find Kairi.

**Jiminy**: The one writing the journal.

**Nami**: A strange blue haired girl working for Maleficent who has some connection to Kairi and a mysterious him………

**Maleficent**: An evil enchantress who'd sold Riku an evil blade once. He's since chucked it away. She is using Nami for some end, apparently an apprentice……

**Leon**: Squall Leonheart, FFXIII, A cool collected warrior who lived on the Islands for a time.

**Yuffie**: FFVIII, A cheery ninja who lived in Twilight Town and went to school with Sora before moving to Destiny High and then leaving to go fight heartless.

**Aerith**: FFVII, A woman who knows much about the key blade and what is going on and is searching for some on…..

**Cloud Strife**: FFVII, an almost cold warrior, he keeps to himself and no one is sure where he is or what he is seaching for…..

**Tidus**: FFX, a boy who is nuts about blitzball.

**Wakka**: FFX, a boy is in love with bltizball

**Selphie**: FFVIII, a girl who is cheery and has a crush on Riku

**Minnie**: Queen of the Disney Castle, waits for the king to return and hopes it is soon.

**Daisy**: He Lady in waiting, cares for Donald greatly and hopes he comes back in one piece.

**Pluto**: The King's dog who has a habit of sticking his nose in strange places.

**Walt**: Sora's grand father, a strange old man interested in everything to do with the key blade. No one knows what became of him…….

**Lea (Now Axel)**: Sora's cousin, he's joined Organization XIII for reasons unknown, for now……………….

**Main Summary**:

Sora thought hiding the fact he was Roxas and attending High school would be his problems but those were soon shoved to the side as his whole world was plunged into darkness. His only ray of light; he wasn't alone because Riku, who was the second key bearer known as Ryx, was with him. They land in Traverse Town, run into old friends and meet Donald and Goofy who are looking for the king and them. They decide to join them while searching for Kairi and fighting the Heartless.

Maleficent has a new minion, a strange blue haired girl named Nami, who is some how connected to Kairi and another she keeps referring to as 'Him'. Maleficent intends to later use her as apprentice, or so it appears. She is working with others who are unknown at this point but one thing is certain, she has something to do with the heartless and has her eyes on the pair of Key masters. For what ends she is using the heartless is unknown for now, but she is not to be trifled with, that much is certain.

* * *

**MP**: Hate? Love it? Like it? Needs work? R&R plz


	10. Chapter 10

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: I have had 2009 hits to this story, which is the year I graduate in...But you didn't need to know that. Any who, This chapter is shorter so Forgive me and don't hurt me for hte inevitable cliffie I put in, there was no other way to break it off with it making sense.

REview Replies:

**SerenityluvzSora**:You are welcome. Your character will show up very soon, next chapter actually.

**Kingdomhearts222**: Hope its a good idea. Plus after another 8 or so chapters there will be a journal update, maybe sooner maybe later.

**Disclaimer**:(_Takes in a big breath_)Check the other chapters,

------------- ---

**Chapter Ten: No Meddling allowed**

Sora and Riku were looking out the windows of the gummi ship as they took off making Donald and Goofy laugh because they were awed by what they considered very mundane things. Jiminy wrote down their behavior and this made the dog and duck snicker even more. After a while said teens cooled off and began to chat.

"You think she's out there some where?" asked Sora.

"She has to be. A princess like her would have a heart strong enough to survive." Said Riku. He pulled out of his pocket a small wave charm.

"What's that?" asked Sora curiously.

"Something from a friend who moved away years ago. Her name was-,"

"Another world is in view!" yelled Donald.

The pair got up and saw a strange world with a garden maze running all over it and a gate on it with checked ground.

"We going in?" asked Sora.

"Of course. We need to see if the heartless or our friends are here." Said Goofy. They opened the door and Donald stepped out followed by Goofy, then Riku and Sora but neither fell very gracefully. Riku landed on his face and Sora on his butt. Both were being laughed at by their animal friends and Riku glared at them; his hair tingeing red.

"I think you should be Ryx now." Said Sora.

"Right." He said and became Ryx.

"Why can't you become Roxas any more there Sora?" asked Goofy.

"I'm not sure why, but I can't." he said.

"Well what can you do." Said Goofy. They pressed forward and a rabbit dashed past them saying,

"I'm late. I'm late! For a very important date! Not time to say Hello! Good-bye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Maybe we should follow him?" said Ryx and the other three nodded.

In a castle a girl with blond hair stirs; She's wearing a white sleeveless dress and had bright blue eyes once she opened them.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked. A Duck-Human woman in a pruple dress walked down the steps and hovered over the girl worriedly.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." She said standing up wobbling. "Where am I?"

"Disney castle." She said. "Who are you?"

"I'm- I can't remember." She said.

"Poor dear, I'll take you in side then." Said the duck-woman. "I'm Daisy." She said.

Sora, Ryx, Donald, and Goofy were faced with a perplexing situation. How had the rabbit fit through that lazy door that Sora found, much to his shock, was alive.

"What's this?" asked Ryx picking up a bottle. It said 'Drink me'

"You should try drinking it, you should." Said a strange voice. The Cheshire cat appeared and the quartet looked at it warily. "No need for nasty glares, I'm a good guy, be fair." He said.

"How can we trust you?" asked Donald but the cat had vanished. "Crazy cat…" he muttered. Sora and Ryx were both examining the bottle.

"Think it's poison?" asked Sora. Ryx sniffed it.

"Smells kinda like tropical fruit punch." He said.

"You think it's safe?" asked Sora.

"One way to find out." Said Ryx and he handed the bottle to Sora.

"Why me?"

"Because you actually _like_ tropical fruit punch." Said Ryx, who hated that particular drink with a passion.

"Fine." He said and drank it and all 4 of them began to shrink.

"Whoa!" they all yelled as it happened.

"Now we can follow that rabbit." Said Goofy.

"What about that door, it's asleep!"

"Oh right maybe there's a hole in the floor or the wall we can crawl through?" said Goofy.

"Maybe." Said Donald. "What do you think Sor-AHHHHH!"

Sora had jumped off already followed by Ryx why Donald and Goody were talking

"Come on, we're going to try to find a way to follow that rabbit." Yelled Sora as 3 red sonata's showed up.

"Sora! Ryx! What ever you do, don't use fire magic on them; that heals them!" yelled Doanld.

"Magic? What do you mean?" asked Sora and he and Ryx chased the floating heartless and smashed them with their key blades. This resulted in a long battle and it ended when Donald cast blizzard at the Red sonatas. He smacked himself in the head for forgetting to teach them.

"Magic. You have it." Said Donald looking at both. He gave them the briefest magic lesson he could while they searched for a way in.

"How do we get big again?" asked Sora.

"Well I think I saw another bottle so I'm betting that's it." Said Ryx.

"I found a hole guys!" yelled Goofy and they ran to a mouse hole parallel to the sleeping door. Donald and Goofy entered first with the two humans lagging behind.

"A talking door?" asked Ryx.

"Don't ask me. This is a _whole new world_." He said. They walked through and saw mazes and a girl standing at a podium in front of a tall box. The rabbit ran up onto a pedestal and played a fan fare on a bugle.

"The court will now come to order!" he said in a nervous voice.

"How does the defendant plead?" asked a voice, and the most unpleasant, fattest woman either boys had ever seen was sitting in that box ringed by- playing cards?

"Innocent. I have done nothing!" said the girl.

"Silence! I will decide who is guilty and who is innocent!" yelled the very unpleasant queen.

"Just because you are queen, doesn't give you the right to, to be so mean!"

"Insolent brat! I charge you guilty! And for the crime of attempting to steal my heart.." The 4 wrold travelers' ears perked up.

"WE should help her." Said Ryx.

"That would be muddeling.

"Meddling!"

"Too late." Said Ryx as Sora strode forth angrily.

------- ------------

**MP**: Hate? Love it? Like it? Needs work? R&R plz


	11. Chapter 11

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: Thanks for the reviews! Also before I review reply my comp is on the fritz and updates might be varried and won't be as rapid as before. DON"T OWN KH

**Kitzune**: I intend to.

**Kingdomhearts222**: The blond, hold that thought

**SerenityluvsSora**: I've always been told to follow my gut or just random thoughts

------------------- -------------------

**Chapter Eleven: Evidence**

"She's innocent!" he yelled.

"How do you know rude boy?" asked the queen.

"Because it was the heartle-," said Goofy before he was cut off by Donald and Ryx.

"We know who did it and we can prove it." Said Ryx.

"Fine you have an hour." She said as the cards forced the girl into a cage. The quartet walked up to the cage while the cards were locking it.

"I'm Alice. Thanks for helping me." She said.

"I'm Sora. That's Donald."

"I'm Ryx and that's Goofy." Said Ryx.

"It was no problem, they was bein' un fair." Said Goofy.

"But where do we find the evidence?" asked Sora.

"Check the Lily pad forest!" she said as they raised the cage. They all nodded and saw her hand was pointing to a west exit as the curtain closed. They ran too that arch and saw it was a lily pad forest.

"How do we find things in this?" asked Doanld.

"You could as me, strange weed." Said a high pitched melodious voice. It was a flower.

"Have you seen anything odd?" asked Sora.

"Yes these annoying bugs that keep trying for that thorn bush's heart." It said and a shadow heartless appeared.

"So found one, you have quick show it to the queen." Said the Cheshire Cat showing up again. They tried catching it but it was a slippery little bugger. They wound up chasing it right in front of the queen.

"There's the real culprit!" yelled Ryx as they destroyed it. More showed up. So many, the group had to split up to fight them. Ryx wound up fighting near the cage and he heard the oddest thing, like a whip being cracked and a squeal. But he had two red sonatas and a yellow opera to deal with before he could investigate. Once he was done the cage fell and it was empty.

"She's gone! Bring her back! Cards!" yelled the Queen. The cards surrounded them and the key blade masters sighed and began to knock all the cards out. Donald and Goofy followed after a 2 second stunning from they being gung ho for violence.

After this the group decided to leave Wonderland, as they'd taken to calling it. The made it back to the Bizarre room and climbed, with a little difficulty on Goofy's part. The chair and table and were about to reach the bottles when the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Are you ready or not? Too late if you're not. But I'll be giving you something you're missing." He said and a snow flake appeared over each key blade.

Then it appeared. Trickster, juggling the flaming batons. They saw the hands were the things to attack. Donald and Goofy were set alight and Doanlad had to cast cure.

"What was with that snow flake!" yelled Sora to Ryx as the avoided the batons and swipes.

"I don't know!" yelled Ryx. Both landed on each side of the heartless and both felt something flare up and yelled,

"Freeze!"

"Deep Freeze!" and the heartless was frozen solid. Then both slashed it; Sora vertically, Ryx horizontally. It dissolved and then the door woke up.

"What's with all that racket?" it asked grumpily, then yawned out lining a key hole. Sora felt his arm jerk as his key blade raised while the door yawned and a light shot out of the key blade Ryx's had done this too.

"What was that?" asked every one but Sora and since he hadn't asked and was standing in awe they all looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

In the dark place the group had reassembled.

"The blasted brat has found one of the key holes!" yelled the cobra man(Jafar).

"We need not worry about him. After all, all the pieces are falling into place." Said Maleficent as Nami thrust Alice into view.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"You'll see him soon. First you need to learn respect while my council is gathered. But you did do good and those foolish Key bearers didn't even see you so I suppose you deserve a gift." She said and soul eater(stealer) appeared.

"Wow! I can feel its power." She said as she picked it up.

"Now go. We need Cinderella." She said.

"Yes Maleficent." She said.

"She is powerful?" asked the bag(Oogie).

"She must be for her to be giving her that sword, you cod fish." Said the pirate(Captain Hook). The guy with flame hair(Hades) left, saying he had to contract a sucker to get rid of wonder breath. The octopus woman(Ursula) wasn't present.

"She is key to getting all the princesses rounded up. Best of all by promising her this 'him' she'll keep working without knowing I don't know who this 'him' is." Said Maleficent and all present threw back theirs heads and laughed evilly.

Sora and Ryx were looking at a strange block.

"Maybe Leon or his friend Cid will know." Said Donald and all nodded as they headed for the world exit.

They didn't notice behind them a girl appear almost out of thin air holding a sai by its blade in her fingers. She looked like nothing either of the key bearers would have seen before. Her blond hair, that reached her mid back was blue tipped, her dark blue halter(Like Yuna's) contrasting the red in her red and dark blue gauntlets that tied around her middle finger and reached her elbow. This also contrasted the yellow belt that tied the navy colored skirt that had a slit that ran the length of it letting those who looked closely see her blue short shorts underneath, the skirt also had a yellow stripe at the bottom making her re and blue boots stand out. Over all she had a strange air about her and her golden eyes had mysteries with in their depths that seemed to ensnare any one who looked at them for too long.

"Lets see if the pieces find their way out of this game." She said as she faded out leaving a strange calm behind. They made it back to Traverse Town and made Donald promise never to let Goofy drive again.

"Well while you two go eat we'll ask Cid about this." Said Donald when he heard the two teens' stomachs growl. They smiled Sheepishly and Ryx became Riku again.

"Feels so good to be me." He said stretching. They saw the second district was open again and there were a couple of restaurants open. She reached in his pockets and came up with a strange coin like thing.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Some sort of currency?" said Riku.

"It's munny." Said a voice from behind them. A dark skinned Arabic boy with shoulder length black hair tipped with red was behind them. He wore a black shirt with a white heartless insignia on it, while his shorts were black denim with a red heartless symbol on each leg.

"Who are you?" asked Sora suspiciously.

"No one of consequence." He said and Riku noticed, with some shock, the boy's eyes were crimson.

"What's munny good for?" asked Sora.

"That's good for buying things here." The strange boy said. "The Heartless will drop some sometimes when you vanquish them." He said. Riku checked his pocket for some and found a fist full of it. When he looked over at the boy, he was gone. Sora shrugged.

"Lets eat." Said Riku.

---------------------- -------------

**MP**: Like it? Hate it? Needs Work?


	12. Chapter 12

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

**MP**: Thanks for the reviews! My comps' still on the fritz a bit, Uh I guess I should get Roxas out of here before-,(_An organizationmember walks in hood up. They see Roxas knocked out on the floor and the hood falls dow nto reveal a fuming Axel_.)

**Axel**: What did youdo to Roxas, you organization wannabe!

**MP**: Excuse me, I was wearign the cloaks before you showed up bub.

**Axel**: You'll pay!(_He summoned his fire blades but he falls over. WD7 is standign behind him smiling triumphantly, ultima in her hands_)

**MP**: Thanks.

**WD7**: You're welcome.

**MP**: Now if you'll give back the key blade I'll be able to sleep at night. (_WD7 growls_) On secodn thought keep it. Don't own KH. Now Review replies!

****

**Wing keyblade master heart of fire Pheonix**: I will, I will. I'm glad you liked it.

**Kingdomhearts222**: Oh he's cool, and he'll be showign up more...as you least expcect him.

**Tenni**: So you figured out who Nami's 'him' was. Well I was kinda trying to make it obvious but not so obvious, as for the blonde yes she is Namine, but wether she knows she's Kairi or not, you'll see. The guy, who I'll name in the next journal break, is not working for any one. He is persuing his own agenda. Whatthat agenda is, that will be revealed in good time.

------------------- -------------------

**Chapter Twelve: Queen of Games**

After finding they had just enough to get some spaghetti the boys sat down on the stone wall and kept an eye out for heartless while they ate.

"Do you think Kairi's ok?" asked Sora.

"I hope she's ok and my heart tells me so." Said Riku He pulled out the little wave again and smiled as a memory came to him,

_A girl with aurburn hair wearing a white sundress chases a young boy with silver hair wearing a high collared blue and yellow shirt and blue shorts chasing a girl with blue hair in blue over alls with a white tank on underneath. All are bare foot. The girl tryips over something and the boy sees it's a bottle! _

_'Lookit!' he says and the girl picks it up. They open it and out falls a wave charm and a paupao fruit charm and a black ribbon. _

_'Cool.' Said the red head picking up the black ribbon. _

_'Lets take these and be fwends fweva.' Said the blue haired girl picking up the wave as the boy picked up the paupao There was a crown in there but just then a wave hit them and washed the bottle back out to sea. The children seemed indifferent to that loss. _

"So who gave that to you?" asked Sora.

"An old friend. She moved away about a year before you came to the islands." He said.

"Must be special to you." He said fiddling with the crown necklace. Riku looked at it and then asked,

"Where'd you get that?"

"Well I found it on the beach at Twilight town. It was in a bottle." Said Sora.

"Was it when you were 9?"asked Riku.

"Y-yes!" said Sora.

"Well you see we found the wave, a paupao charm, a black ribbon and a crown necklace just like that when we were nine, Kairi, myself and our friend. The sea washed the bottle and the crown away. I always wondered what happened to it." He said.

"That's weird." Said Sora.

Nami sat across from Alice's holding cell looking at her bracelet.

"Why do you work for some one so mean?" Alice Asked.

"She promised to help me find my friend and restore my other friend's heart. Plus she's promised to make myself more powerful." She said playing with the paupao.

"What if she is using you?" asked Alice.

"Then we are more alike than I thought." Said Nami.

"Please listen to your heart." Said Cinderella from the cell behind her.

"My heart is confused." Said Nami getting annoyed. Why Maleficent needed her to capture these goodie goodies, was beyond her but when these goodie goodies began to pry into the affairs of her own heart, she began to get mad.

"Don't let her poison you with darknes-," began Aurora.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU SYMPATHY!" yelled Nami. She had tears in her eyes. _He_ would not want her to be unhappy like this or weak.

At the castle the strange cast away inhabited a small room and drew most of the time. Mainly pictures of a blue haired girl and a silver haired boy holding hands or the blue haired girl surrounded by a dark aura. She'd also draw a mouse fighting heartless or the silver haired boy a brown haired boy, a duck, and a dog hanging together or striking a silly pose. There was also a girl wearing red and blue with blond-blue-tipped hair standing beside a boy with black-red-tipped hair wearing mainly black.

These pictures made Minnie wonder about their new charge.

Donald and Goofy walked into the second district and found Sora and Riku easily.

"Good you two ate. Come on!" yelled Donald and they followed him into the first district.

"It was a navigation gummi. It opens new routes to new worlds" said Goofy.

"There are more world to search!" said Donald and the teens shrugged and followed.

"Didn't you guys eat?" asked Sora.

"Yes." Said Goofy and held up a strange looking thing that Sora and Riku both thought looked inedible. "Just kidding guys." He said pulling out the remains of a sandwich.

The evil council gathered and the white haired leader was furious,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET ANY VISUALS OF THE BOY!" he yelled.

"My heartless agents are unable to even spot him anymore." She said as an image of Roxas and Ryx showed up.

"Where has the blond been?" he asked.

"Strangely inactive; a brown haired boy has showed up. I believe he is the legendary fourth wielder." She said as an image of Sora appeared.

"Keep an eye on him and maybe the boy will reappear. I need that boy and I'll need the key bearer's hearts!" he said. All the evil council said their 'yes my lords' and left, not knowing they were over heard by Nami.

"So they are searching for a boy. Maybe I can help there." She said to herself.

"Maybe you can." Said the white haired man appearing behind her. She jumped into the air.

"Do not fear. Your curiosity is useful. I need you to track him down because I have great need of him, but that red haired boy, the blond boy and the brunette boy will try to stop you from brining him to me. You'll need to dispose of them." He said.

"Promise me anything I ask and I'll do it." She said.

Riku became Ryx as soon as they landed on the next world.

"The computer calls this Olympus Coliseum." Said Sora looking around.

"That must mean there are tournaments here." Said Ryx with a competitive gleam in his eyes.

"These games are merely minigames." Said a voice. They all turned to see the blond woman from Wonderland, but they wouldn't know that.

"Who are you?" asked Donald.

"You can call me Serenity. Nice hat." She said pulling out a sai an tossing it into the air repeatedly.

"Why are you here?" asked Sora.

"Why are any of us here?" she asked.

"What did you mean?" asked Ryx.

"Life is a game. Every challenge in life is one as well, I'll tell you more if you beat this game." She said catching her sai and tucking it into her belt.

"Which is?"

"You must win all three of these challenges in order to win this game. First, you must choose you're best fighter." She said. They all point to Ryx. "You're strongest fighter." Goofy.

"Now in this game the two remaining must solve this puzzle." She said and a pile of blocks appeared. "The rules are no magic; but you can attack the blocks with your weapons." She said "Oh and you only have 5 minutes." She said as a wall appeared between Sora and Donald, and Ryx and Goofy.

"There's gotta be a pattern." Said Donald. Sora looked at it and saw some blocks were shaded others had circles or curves on them. It clicked. Sora began to smack them into place and mouse ears appeared. He did it in 4 minutes 59 seconds.

"You passed the first game, now let's see if you pass the second." She said a bit bored and a bunch of candles showed up.

"You must get all of theses out at once with out magic." she said and Sora nodded and then jumped and slashed at the candles creating a wind blowing them out.

"How did you know to do that?" asked Serenity.

"My gramps used this for training." Said Sora.

"Ah Walt…..Well that means I might as well tell you any way since I owe him one." She said smiling and all of them sighed in frustration.

"You see this whole thing is a puzzle and you'll need to solve it to see why things are going on as they do." She said.

"Oh. Wait, have you seen my grandpa?" asked Sora.

"I have. But he'll come to you when you least expect it. And Looking liek you'll least expect him to." She said seriously and she vanished. On the ground was a strange thing.

"A tournament pass?" said Ryx as he picked it up. Sora shrugged.

"Maybe it has to do with the games here?" he said.

"Garwsh, wonder what she meant about Walt?" said Goofy.

"Who knows, I don't think the king is here either." Said Donald.

"Well might as well take a look around just in case." Said Sora. They entered to see a goat man dusting.

"There you are move that block for me." He said and even with all four pushing the stone wouldn't budge.

"It'd way to heavy." Said Sora.

"What- oh what do you want kid?" he asked.

"We want to enter." Said Ryx.

"You 4? HAHA Fat chance. You've gotta be heroes to enter heroes like-,"

"Phil I'm done cleaning the toilets." Said a voice and a tall, red-orange haired, muscle bound man in roman armor entered.

"Herc, heroes aren't supposed to scrub toilets!" he yelled. "Oh and these 4 jokers want to enter the tournament." He said.

"Let them, they seem like they can take the Phil cup." He said.

"Not with out training or a- where'd you get that?" he asked as Ryx held up the pass.

"A friend." Said Donald.

"Fine but you gotta pass my training." He said.

---------------------- -------------

**MP**: Like it? Hate it? Needs Work?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH! **

**MP**: Well, uh WD7 don't suppsoe it's time ot leave Castle Oblivion?

**WD7**: Why?

**MP**: Well, that (points behind them to Xemnas)

**Xemnas**: What did you do to my number 8 and my number 13!

**MP**: This, NOW!(MP summons a proper key blade, Oblivion, and WD7 smacks him)

**Larexene**: WHat did you do to the superior!

**MP**: Gotta run, Review replies!

**Tenni**: Kairi has the ribbon, Nami has the paupao charm, Riku has the wave and Sora the necklace. Originally, Nami had the wave and Riku the paupao so I will make it later that they gave each other those charms to remember each other by, as for the Boy, I won't write his name till another journal break, but here's a hint, begins with an S.

**Kingdomhearts222**: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, Nami's beign used so confusion would be natural.

**To All Reviwers**: Sorry about lagging to update but I was workign on an orginial sotry that I want to get published... any way this covers the collesium and monstro

* * *

**Chapter 13: Battles and Puppets**

5 minuets later of smashing barrels and pots later Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ryx were ready to actually fight.

"I warn ya some real weirdoes have been signing up." He said. They all nodded and entered and were faced; with 4 scouts.

"That's it?" said Ryx.

"Lets get them!" yelled Donald.

"Charge!" yelled Goofy. Each took a scout and it was over in no time. Then they were faced by a big body. Sora and Ryx hopped over it while Donald blasted it with blizzard.

Then a few scouts showed up Goofy began to deal with them and After Ryx and Sora defeated the big body ,with help from Donald's magic they helped Goofy.

They cleared all the seeds and faced Cloud, which they lost, and then Cerberus came. Hercules held off Cerberus while the other four were told to run and to this the two key masters protested but the knight and the magician won over and they ran.

"He needs help." Said Sora imapatiently.

"We'll help him, just not now." Said Riku, who'd stopped being Ryx for the moment. A giant rumble made him resume being Ryx.

"Now's the time?" asked Sora. And both charged in ignoring Donald and Goofy's protests.

They saw Cloud slung over Hercules's shoulder and he was barely holding off the three headed dog with some one to take care of so both charged and began attacking.

Doanld and Goofy showed up and shook their heads at the key bearers, they were too rash.

"Well you can go, we'll take it from here." Said Doanld.

"Uh, yeah, we can handle a giant dog." Said Goofy.

"Fine, I'll be back if you don't finish him in fifteen minutes." Said Hercules leaving.

Charging together in an attack formation the managed to take down Cerberus- with one giant blow.

'Fishy' thought Sora and Ryx, but they decided to react as what was expected of them,

"Yeah, we did it!" said Sora.

"He seemed a bit too easy." Said Ryx.

"So, we haven't been at this long." Said Sora.

"Sora, uh, has a point there." Said Goofy.

"Lets go." Said Donald.

In the coliseum, Hercules is talking with Phil,

"Are you sure that the pipsqueaks will be alright?" he asked.

"I wore Cerberus down. Bt don't tell them." Said Hercules.

"WE DID IT!" yelled Sora followed by Ryx shaking his head, Goofy, sharing in it, and Doanld, well being Donald.

"You defeated a big dog, but that still doesn't make you heroes." He said.

"I bet I could move that." Said Sora pointing to the pedestal.

"You, BWAHAHAHA!" said Phil and Sora tried it, mean while in thebathroom,

"I HATE HERCULES!" screamed Hades grippign the sink, not noticing the poor thing was cracking. "Now I gotta steal the key, free the titans and-," CRASH! SPLOOSH! And Hades was in a lot of water. "Who did this!" he yelled nad saw,

'Today's Maintenance Personal; Hercules. "I HATE HERCULES!" he yelled as he was swallowed by a large wave of water.

"Hey the Pedastal moved a little." Said Phil and Sora saw Ryx next to him,

"nothing says you can't have help." Said Ryx.

"Right." Said Goofy, who was on the other side. Donald squeezed in and all three pushed and the pedestal moved with out effort. A key hole was revealed and Sora Pointed his key at it as did Ryx and a clicking sound was heard as they locked it.

"Now that's a power they have together." Said Hercules.

"So we're heroes?" asked Sora.

"No you're only jr. heroes." Said Phil.

"But-," protested Donald.

"Hey look, he's not gonna give any more than that." Said Ryx.

"We should just take it." Said Goofy. Sora and Donald pouted making Ryx and Goofy laugh at their expense.

Nami was infuriated. She could have sworn Hates wouldn't go after Hercules when Master Ansem had ordered him to help her take out the Key bearers. Though his reasons for wanting Riku she wasn't sure of. She didn't actually care. She paced the main hall of the meeting room waiting for her orders from Ansem when she looked closely at the brunette.

"No way!" she said as she recognized it. It was the little geek from her school, Sora. He was a keyblade master! Then it did make sense, he had moved away after the attack, must have taken Roxas with him too. Ryx was a mystery to her because he showed up shortly before the attack and nothing was really known about him.

"Nami, I take it you know one of those three?" asked Ansem.

"Yeah, Sora and I were class mates. Not friends, he wasn't exactly in my circle. I was cool he wasn't." she said.

"Will this stop you from your objectives?" he asked.

"Not in the least. Sora has a strong heart. He won't become a little shadow he'll be strong." She said.

"I have a gift for you, the power to control the heartless. Maleficent could give this to you but it wouldn't be true power." He said and waved his hand over Nami making her glow with a green-purple light.

Sora, Riku, Doanld, and Goofy were flying along when they spotted a new world;

"Let's land there." Said Sora. They flew towards it and then a giant whale appeared.

"AHHHHH!" screamed everyone.

"Thank we should turn around?" asked Riku. The others nodded as Goofy, who was flying, threw it into full reverse and they still were swallowed.

Sora came too with Riku and Pinocchio fighting over his shoe.

"Hey give it back." Said Riku.

"No it's mine!" yelled Pinocchio and his nose grew big. Jiminy appeared and then jumped onto Pinocchio's face,

"You've been lying again, when you lie it grows plain as the nose on your face!" he scolded. Pinocchio let go and looked sad.

"I won't lie again." He said and it shrunk.

They found out they were in a giant whale called Monstro with a man named Gepetto.

He called Pinocchio his son and Pinocchio called him father. Jimny explained that He'd become a real boy after he'd been real good. After a while They were tryig nto find their ship when,

"AHHHHH!" came Pinocchio's scream.

"My son! Please you have to find Him!" yelled Gepetto to the four and both boys took off with the animals trailing behind shaking their heads. Riku hadn't even transformed into Ryx yet. They saw a girl with blue hair pulling an unconscious Pinocchio out of a cage like heartless. Sora knew her from school; she'd been a mean girl, a popular kid who made geeks' lives heck. She had laid off him a little since he was Lea's cousin but he knew how ugly she could be. But she had a nice side to her too, as sin she wouldn't go stealing hearts!

"Nami what are you doing!" yelled Sora as Riku became Ryx.

"Why would you care? I have a friend who has no heart and you care about this puppet that some how has a heart in the first place?" she sneered.

"He may be odd but he is some one else's heart and you can't go taking him away or this man would fall into darkness!" yelled Ryx.

"Boo Hoo! I'm trying to save Kairi! Not that either of you lunk heads know who she is." She said. Sora growled.

"I moved to the islands and she was nice to me, unlike you. How would you even claim to have been friends to her?" he growled.

"You know her?" asked Ryx.

"Nami went to my school in Twilight town and she wasn't the nicest girl in the world." He said. Ryz glared at her recognizing her immediately.

"Now tell me, where is Riku?" she asked addressing Sora.

"Don't know." He said not trusting Nami one bit. "I've been looking for him and Kairi." He said.

"Seems to me like the geek just wants to show off his key blade." Said Nami.

"Not true! He's been helping me find Roxas, my partner in crime." Said Ryx not wanting to tell Nami it was him, he didn't know why.

"Oh well, I've got to dispose of you losers any way. My master needs your hearts." She said glowing darkly as the heartless lunged at Sora and he began attacking with Doanld and Goofy flanking him. This left Ryx to fight Nami.

"Why are you fighting with her Nami?" he asked.

"I need to do this. I need to use them to find Riku and save Kairi, not that you'd care key master! You just want to find that blonde key bearer. With any luck he's already out of my way." She snarled and she pulled out soul eater.

'My old sword!' he thought and it looked out of place in her hands.

_(I ran , Bowling For soup begins to play)_

They charge at each other colliding in the air the two oppositely polarized weapons throwing sparks into the air. Nami had a feral look in her eyes as she pulled out a whip with a key handle and pulling him down hard.

_I walked along the avenue. _

_Never thought I'd meet a girl like You. _

_Meet a girl like You. _

Sora was attacking the head of the heartless while Donald and Goofy attacking the tentacles.

Ryx faught his way up and sent her flying into a wall of Monstro's belly.

"You're gonna get it red!" she yelled standing up.

"Bring it blue!" yelled Ryx.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy weren't faring much better against the giant heartless.

"Look out behind you Sora!" yelled Goofy and Sora dodged a tentacle attack and saved Donbald from falling into the acid.

_With _ _Auburn__ hair and tawny eyes, _

_The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through. _

_Hypnotize me through. _

Ryx was gaining the upper hand in his battle till Nami pulled out her whip and pulled his legs out from under him.

"Your heart will go first since that loser is more fun to taunt," said Nami.

"What happened to you?" asked Ryx.

"I lost my friends, that's what happened!" she yelled.

_And I ran, _

_I ran so far away, _

_Couldn't get away. _

In the Disney kingdom the blonde, who never spoke snapped awake and looked at her hands strangely.

In Traverse town an old man shows up asking for a room.

In Monstro Serenity and the boy watch the battle. "So you think we should interfere?" she asked.

"Don't look at me, my brother isn't Time," said the boy.

_A cloud appears above your head, _

_a beam of light comes shining down on you, _

_Shining down on you. _

_The cloud is moving nearer still, _

_Aurora Borealis comes and you, _

_Aurora comes and you, _

Ryx was no loosing badly because as Riku he couldn't understand what had happened to Nami?

'What is that witch doing to her? Who is her master? Wait a second the Nami I knew would never serve a master!' he thought and began to retaliate as best he could.

The blonde looked around an began to shake her head and held it for a moment then something clicked and she pressed her hand on her wall and a portal opened up. She shrugged and ran through.

_And I ran, _

_I ran so far away, _

_And I ran, _

_Ran all night and day, _

_Couldn't get away._"

Serenity watched as all the game pieces fell into place and opened a strange looking compact,

"Fate, everything is falling into place. Yes Auntie I know no interfering, but he exists out side of your powers, auntie! Fine, see if I visit you," she pouted closing the mirror earning a bewildered look from the boy.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head.

_Reached out a hand to touch your face, _

_You're slowly disappearing from my view, _

_Disappearing from my view. _

_Reached out a hand to try again, _

_I'm floating in a beam of light with you, _

_A beam a of Light with You _

Sora, Doandl, and Goofy kept attacking the giant heartless and getting deflected when it hit Sora.

"Guys we need to work together!" he yelled.

"How?" asked Goofy.

"Lets see, if we do this……." They dodged attacks at the talked and Goofy nodded while Doanld just stared.

"What?" asked Sora.

"You actually thought of a battle tactic that may work!" he said and Sora glared at him.

_And I ran, _

_Ran so far away. _

_I just ran, _

_I ran all night and day, _

_And I ran, _

_ I ran so far away. _

_And I ran, _

_I Ran All Night and Day, _

_Couldn't get away._

Ryx wasn't doing as well as the three some fighting the heartless, Nami was good and he was tired. If he'd been at full strength, no contest, but he had been having nightmares recently and he wasn't on top of his game.

"You know, I'll let my master finish you off, Ryx." She said and Ryx gathered up what was left and charged at her. Sora Donald, and Goofy all attacked at once causing the heartless to finally go down. Sora looked over to See Ryx attack and fail. Then Nami caught him and vanished into a dark portal as Sora yelled,

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**MP**: I know, evil cliffie and Riku Fan girls please don't hurt me, it's vital to the plot he is captured... R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

**Strange voice: Previously in the author's note, MP and WD7 were facin****g**** off agaisnt Larexene...**

**MP**: Hey look, a person to torture!

**Larexene**: Where? (_WD7 bonks her out and MP laughs and stops mid laugh_)

**WD7**: Let me guess, Zexion, Xaldin, and Zigbar are behind us?

**MP**: No, close; Marluxia, Demyx, Luxord, and Leaxus, so RUN!

**Marluxia, Demyx, Luxord, and Leaxus**: They took out 13, 12, 8, and the superior, GET THEM!

MP: While we are runnign for our lives, you can read hte review replie or go straigt to Chapter 14: Time, Sand, and Hawaiian Shirts?

**Tenni**: She's supposed to be. He won't stay captured, there are still four worlds left, plus the return to Traverse town for the second key hole...(I'm cutting out Pooh)

**Kingdomhearts222**: Evil eh? Then I'm writing her correctly.

**WD7**: Yes, thank goodness for technology.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- **

**Chapter 14: Time, Sand, and Hawaiian Shirts?**

Sora leapt in after him leaving Donald and Goofy to shrug and attempt to follow him but the portal closed.

"What do you think you're doing by causing all this racket?" asked an irritated voice.

"WALT?" said both and turned to see Walt wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt.

"I've never seen him like that before!" said Donald

"We weren't expecting to see you here. Walt." Said Goofy.

"Well I got swallowed while tracking Sora. You haven't seen him by any chance?" asked Walt hopefully.

"He just jumped through a dark portal." Said Goofy and Donald smacked him.

"He WHAT!" said Walt.

"Should we tell him Sora's Roxas form is disabled too?" asked Goofy to Donald a bit too loudly.

"It's WHAT! OH, no that legend. Please not that one!" he moaned loudly.

In a dark place the girl wandered around confused.

"Lost little girl?" asked a voice and she saw a man with red spiky hair that fell down his back. She knew he was bad news.

"Uh, no. I'll just be going now!" she said and ran from him.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"To assist some one." She said and saw a boy with black hair tipped red, tan skin, red eyes and wearing a body suit with the heartless cress in red on his chest.

"Ah the abomination." Said Axel looking at the boy.

"At least I'm not a Nobody." Said the boy as his hand turned black and grew sharper.

"Ahh that is the price of power." Said Axel.

(A/N I know, I know he wasn't power hungry but I'm trying to get it to make sense on why he became a Nobody. He'd still have all his memories just no heart)

Sora landed in the foyer of a great castle. He saw the heartless crest on a door and above him so he could tell this was the heartless strong hold.

"Hello, fourth key bearer." Came Nami's voice and she had her hair up in pig tails wearing a blue medieval gown that had a split to reveal her legs, wearing pants, with a heartless insignia on her chest, as well as a high collar and no sleeves. She wore black boots and held Sould eater in hand. Her eyes hada feral gleam.

"Fourth Key bearer?" questioned Sora.

"The legend states there would be four. Each one weaker than the last. Roxas; the first, is gone and he was strongest. Ryx; the second, shall be disposed of soon, King Mickey; the third, will be sought out and destroyed leaving you, Sora Sky, the fourth, at my mercy." She said.

"I've got news for you, Nami. I'm not the fourth." He said as a familiar energy that had been locked from his grasp welled up. He smirked as he became Roxas.

"I am Roxas, the first. Good luck on finding number four." He said and the kingdom key appeared.

"What! This makes no sense!" she yelled.

"Oh but it does." Said a voice. They both turned to see Serenity holding an hour glass.

"I shall set this back so it won't happen, as soon." She said and twisted it making Roxas and Ryx land back in Monstro.

"What happened?" asked Goofy.

"Serentiy." Said Roxas as he became Sora again.

"Hey! You were able to become Roxas again!" said Goofy.

"I don't know how- what's that?" asked Sora as a dark portal opened up and a girl jumped through. She was followed by what looked like a kid wearing a tight rubber body suit but the claws on his hands seemed too flexible. He had a helmet on this time that only showed his tanned face and his red eyes.

"He saved me." Said the girl. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a short white dress.

"No problem. I'll go through, have keep him from tracking you here." Said the boy and he vanished along wit the dark portal.

"Who are you?" asked Walt.

"Naminé." She said.

"I'm Walt." Said Walt.

"Sora."

"Doanld."

"The name's Goofy!"

"And that's-,"

"What hit me?"

"Ryx." Said Walt as he was interrupted. Ryx sat up and became Riku again. "Also known as Riku."

"Hi, who's she?" said Riku rubbing his head.

"Naminé." She said.

"Well we found our ship while you two were gone." Said Donald.

"Along with Walt." Said Goofy.

"Well we gotta keep looking for Kairi." Said Sora and Riku nodded.

"And how to wake Nami up from what ever spell they have her under." Said Riku. Walt began to pester the boys and they sighed as they began their story.

Poor Riku didn't realize that Nami was under no spell or the lust for power, she was doing it because she thought she'd be rescuing him. She was surrounded by four of the goodie goodies and 3 remained.

"You almost had him! What happened!" raged Ansem.

"Some strange girl was able to set time backwards!" yelled Nami.

"Serenity! Darn it! She and that boy are probably helping them!" he said.

"You called?" asked a sarcastic voice and the boy appeared.

"Abomination." Hissed Ansem.

"Can't help what I am, you are what you are by choice; a ghost of a heartless. That in itself is funny." Said the boy. Ansem glared at the boy as 3 big bodies appeared around the boy.

"Why attack me? Attack her." Said the boy and the heartless _obeyed_ him and lunged at Nami, who disposed of them quickly. They looked to where he'd been standing and he was gone.

"Curse him! That stupid half breed freak! How is it possible any way?" asked Nami.

"Fate played a big hand in it." Said Ansem.

Naminé sat in the back of the ship with Walt while the foursome operated the ship. She didn't know how to approach them.

"There's a world a head and it looks desert like." Said Goofy.

"Ah, Agrabah." Said Walt.

"Was that where you were gramps?" asked Sora.

"Yes, where were you two again?" he asked.

"Traverse Town." Said Riku.

"Still can't believe you're wearing a Hawiian T-shirt." Said Sora shaking his head and returning his attention to the space in front of him, he was flying with Riku co-piloting letting Donald and Goofy relax and look for heartless ships.

They arrived and Naminé grabbed Sora and Riku by the shoulders.

"We need to talk." She said. They nodded. The others went ahead of them and the boys turned to face Naminé.

"Do you know what happens to a person when they lose their heart?" asked Naminé.

"They become a heartless." Said Sora.

"True but the shell they leave behind becomes something else entirely. A nobody. They aren't organized and aren't a threat to you, yet, but when a person with a strong will becomes a heartless they leave behind a humanoid Nobody that looks an awful lot like them selves." Said Naminé.

"Are you saying, you're a Nobody?" asked Sora.

"Yes, but I am different because the person who lost their heart to cause my existence was a princess of heart." She said.

"KAIRI!" said both.

"Shhh! Yes, some how my mind came with this form. My other form is some where." She said. Both boys hugged her then caught them selves and stopped.

"We'll find your body, Kai." Said Riku.

"You have two Key blade masters at your disposal." Said Sora.

"Two?" she asked. Sora smiled and held his hand out summoning the key blade. A flash of light and where Sora had been there was now Roxas.

"When did you? Wait you've been Roxas the whole time?" asked Said Naminé. Roxas nodded. Naminé smacked him.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she yelled.

"It's not like I wanted any one to find out on purpose. Riku took my key blade revealing he was Ryx." Said Roxas becoming Sora, yet still holding the key blade.

"Come one Sora! Riku!" yelled Goofy.

"We're coming! Keep your hat on!" said Riku becoming Ryx as he headed out. Sora sent the key blade away and walked out and helped Naminé down.

"Argrabah is going through a tough time." Said Walt.

"How?" asked Sora.

"An evil sorcerer named Jafar is trying to take over. He's using Heartless." Said Walt.

"That means it's a job for us." Said Riku.

"Lets stop him!" yelled Donald.

"We will, but how about we split up, those three young ones can go the opposite way we go once we enter the city." Said Walt.

Party:

Sora, (Ryx) Riku(More defensive fighting than Sora) Naminé(Kairi)(Magic- Memory scramble is a specialty)

Doanld, Goofy, Walt(he's a skilled swordsman)

"We'll yell for you guys if we need help." Said Naminé the boy half heartedly agreed with her and the older trio and the younger trio entered the city and were immdiatly swarmed with heartless, after disposing of them, several Falme bodies and tons of Red sonatas, the adults went into an alley while the teens went on to roof tops.

With Walt, Goofy, and Donald:

"You hear that?" asked Goofy.

"It's just your stomach." Said Donald.

"I don't think his stomach sounds like a girl crying." Said Walt. They were in a dead end, unless they climbed up on the building. The sound was coming from behind the barrels.

With Sora, Ryx, and Naminé:

"Heartless!" yelled Sora, and there was a giant swarm of them. Sora summoned the key blade, but didn't transform. He leapt into the swarm while Ryx defended Naminé. She dodge an attack from a shadow and felt something well up inside her and a fire ball scorched the small heartless destroying it.

"Naminé had magic!" yelled Ryx. Sora saw something and yelled,

"Look out!"

------------------------- ----------------

**MP**: I've just cliffied two chapters in a row... NAMI SMACK ME!

**Nami**: Will do

**MP(Rubbing her head)**: Thanks. R&R, four chapters till journal break.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

**Strange voice: Previously in the author's note, MP and WD7 were runnign from ****Marluxia, Demyx, Luxord, and Leaxus...**

**WD7: **Now what!

MP: Well sicne there are four, you get Demyx and Luxord while I take Leaxus and Marluxia

WD7: I wanted Marluxia!

MP: Too bad, you'll get to do soemthign twist to Larexene later

WD7: That more than maes up for it, Now?

MP: NOW! (Both leap into the air and MP strike raids Maluxia knocking him right into Leaxus taking out both while WD7 steals water bendign from her avatar fics and freeze Demyx and Luxord into place long enough to bonk both out.)

MP: While we take out the trash, you ccan read hte next part of the author's not or skip right to enjoying Chapter 15, Past, Present, and Future

**Tenni**: Let's see, sicne I never have a story mapped out I wrote most of this chapter in response to your questions, I hope tihs answers them

adequately.

**WD7**: Never, EVER, send me the three Lilies again. Enjoy chapter 15.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- **

**Chapter 15: Past, Present, Future  
**

Nami reflected on her life thus far, was she on the wrong side?

_A 7 year old Nami moves away from the islands, she waves good bye to her friends as she boards a boat that will take her away; forever or so it seems to her at 7. She was withdrawn until she met Seifer. He was her first friend and he had a bad effect on her. There was a boy he, Raiy, Fujin, and Vivi always picked on named Sora and she joined in despite seeing the crown charm She, Riku, and Kairi hadn't been able to get from the bottle that day. Thinking about them hurt. _

_At 9 being rude to weaker kids was the only way to hide her pain and dislike of Twilight town. Every little thing reminded her of how much she loved the islands. So she made a shell around her self. Rude, cold, popular by school day and in public, withdrawn at night and in private.This was how she'd live until-. _

"Nami, I have another gift for you, come!" said Ansem and a shadow Sora and Shadow Riku appeared. "Your personal body guards that can not be tricked by the abomination." He said.

"Thanks, Master. Frist order, keep any eye on these goody goodies." She said and the heartless wordlessly obeyed.

In the World that Never Was

"Welcome, Sister Larexene into our organization." Said a cloaked figure sitting on a central throne. There was a throne open for a thirteenth member.

"Number 12, where do your loyalties lye?" asked the man on the throne directly behind the first speaker.

"To the superior, number 2." She said.

"Now Zexion report." Said the superior.

"The girl escaped 8's clutches no thanks to the abomination." Said number 6 throwing back his hood.

"We will bide our time then and watch this Roxas closely."

With Sora, Riku (Ryx), and Naminé

"Look out!" there was a big body trying to hit Ryx and he heard Sora's warning just in time to miss being made into jelly. Naminé cast a blizzard spell and Sora sliced it's back in combination with Ryx vanquishing the heartless. Naminé looked around and saw they were clear of heartless as well as the fact they were unable to go any further.

With Walt, Goofy, and Donald

"Hellow there, we won't hurt ya. I'm Goofy!" said Goofy extending a hand to the frightened princess.

"I'm Donald Duck."

"Walt."

"I'm Jasmine. Wait, you're that strange old man from before." Said Jasmine pointing to Walt.

"Yes, I'm back with my grandson and his friends." He said.

"You three will want to get moving." Said a voice and it was the boy as he was when Sora and Riku first met him; perfectly human looking.

"Who are **_you_**?" asked Donald.

"Who I am is of no consequence at this point. What you need to know it there is a large swarm of heartless in the desert heading towards a man who is stuck in a sand pit. I can divert only half of that swarm. You six, that is your group must rejoin, are more than enough to stop the other half." He said.

"What about you?" asked Walt. The boy's red eyes flashed yellow for a second and he smirked.

"Let's say I'm going to visit an old friend with a few extra guests." He said and placed his hand on a wall opening a dark portal and he walked through making it close up.

"Will you be safe?" asked Goofy.

"I know of better hiding places than this, go, save Aladdin!" she knew exactly who the young man in the desert was.

Just as the older trio was heading out a heartless that was on fire was sent into the alley way. Two smoking key blades and a smoking pair of hands what were seen next. Naminé smiled when she saw the shocked looks on the older trio's face.

"They call me a witch for a reason." She said smirking. She turned to a shadow heartless and placed her hands on it's head.

"This was once a man who was a trader a liked to tell stories." She said removing her hands.

"How can you tell?" asked Donald.

"I have a power over memories. This shadow will no longer harm any one now that it knows it was a human at one point. Go join he who can speak to you better than me. That's what they refer to as." She grabbed her throat and realized she couldn't say his name.

"Who?" asked the other five.

"The boy who saved me." She said.

With Time, Fate, Destiny, and Serenity

"Little sister you've meddled too much this time! They know of you, but they shouldn't know you have any control over time at all!" yelled a boy with white hair, gray eyes, wearing a white dress shirt that wasn't tucked in and baggy white cotton pants along with sandals. This was Time. The old bearded guy who man confused with him was not him, he was Event; he retired from Fate's job just as she came to be ready to do the job. Serenity would take over for Destiny, but not until she was ready.

"Destiny, told you not to mess with things and yet you did any way!" said Fate. She looked to be about 20 with red hair, red eyes, tanned skin, and wore a red kimono. Destiny was an older woman who looked forty and had gray-green hair, wore a green gown and her eyes were the deepest forest green.

"She doesn't know any better. But us being some of the powers that be must realize we've all broken the rules at least once. Time, tell me, did you know that coming to a certain boy as a mysterious voice was against the rules? Fate, creating that poor child was the biggest rule you've broken? Serenity's offence in minor compared to yours as well as mine." She said.

"What did you do?" asked the other three.

"Well, I created the key blades and made it possible for heartless to exist by implanting ideas in the head of a man called Ansem the wise. I never intended for heartless to exist, but when I sent him Xenort, my good intentions were flushed down the toilet." She said. All 3 other powers that be had dropped jaws. Serenity's trespass seemed like merely putting a toe out of line!

"So that's why you ignore me creating the boy and Time awakening the key bearers! Serenity, you only get one more rule break with out consequences. Use it wisely. Oh and if you do soemthign major like Destiny there will be major repercussions including your status of a power that be being stripped from you." Said Time.

"I'll use the mistake to the best of my abilities." She said. She had plans for an event in the future to do with a Nobody who'd tick off Time to no end.

Agrabah- Desert

Sora, Ryx, Naminé, Walt, Donald, and Goofy had found a carpet willing to take them to the desert to save the young man mentioned by the strange boy. They saw the boy in what Sora labeled as ' Battle' mode but this time he had a face mask that was pure black save for the eyes; they were a heartless yellow. He was actually leading half the bandits away from a sand pit. They leapt off the carpet and saw a young man with a fez, black hair, tanned skin, a handsome face, and a purple vest on; his waist was buried. He had a monkey wearing a miniature version of his out fit hopping on his head.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryx! Fight off the heartless, Naminé and I will dig out this young man." Said Walt.

Naminé glared at him but jumped into the pit and began to dig at the young man's waist.

"There are too many for your friends to handle alone!" he said.

"Help us dig you out, uh, Aladdin was it?" said Walt. The young man nodded and pushed against the ground as the dug frantically to get him free.

The four fighting were radically outnumbered by heartless, and this was half the swarm according to that strange boy.

"There are too many!" yelled Ryx.

"We've got to keep fighting!" yelled Sora, who was still Sora while fighting. What he didn't realize was he had more power as Roxas. No one realized this. Save Walt who was busy digging.

"Sora become Roxas!" he yelled pausing for a second.

"Why!"

"Just do it!" Sora shrugged and became Roxas and moved faster than he had been. Still not realizing he had more power as Roxas as did none of the others fighting since they were to busy concentrating on staying alive to pay attention to Sora or Walt.

"Alright I'm free, Genii for my first wish, I wish you'd get rid of all the heartless!" said Aladdin rubbing a dirty oil lamp. There was a large puff of blue smoke and a giant humanoid shape appeared,

"One heartless butt whooping as wished for coming right up!" he said and cracked his knuckles, while they were off his wrists! The off world group could only gape as the genii dispatched all the heartless.

"What are you?" asked Sora.

"I'm am the maginificent, all powerful Genii of the lamp, but there are a few provisos you should know of, I can't makle nay one fall in love with you, I will not raise the dead, I will not kill any one and under no circumstances are you to wish for more wishes." He said.

"Ok, so who are you six?" asked Aladdin.

"I'm Walt, that's my grand son-,"

"Sora."

"Ryx."

"Naminé"

"Donald Duck."

"The name's Goofy."

"We travel together fighting the heartless and searching for lost friends like Ryx, and Sora's best friend Kairi." Said Walt.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I haven't met any one named Kairi." He said.

------------------------- ----------------

**MP**: R&R, three chapters till journal break.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

**Strange voice:Previously in the author's note MP and WD7 had to sort out the Heartless**

**WD7:** Well that was exhuasting.(_They's shoved them in a storage area Roxas was in a seperate are. MP was puttign the final touches on a containment unit_)

**MP:** There! No no bodies can escape now.

**Larexene**: Escape from what?(_Sees The open door of a storage area and sees the other seven knocked out_) ZEXION! VEXEN!

**MP**: Could you take care of her? I've already gotten the other two bozos.

**WD7**: Gladly(_She knocks out Larexene_)

**MP**: Well more trash, throw them all in **_t__he cage_**

**WD7**: Gladly! MUHAHAHA!

**MP**-OK You can read my response or skip and enjoy 'Be Careful What You Wish For'

**Tenni**: Well in order, It is explained in thsi chapter but I'll say it here; Nami realized the shadow Sora is Sora, but thinks the shadow Riku is Ryx. The Organization think Roxas is a Nobody so yeah, The boy is the one that I keep meantioning and I'll say his name in 18 and It'll make thigns easier on me. His name ends with and E. The Roxas form, Sora's a bit scared that he'll get stuck that way. The fez is Aladdin's hat. I was goign for hatred towards Seifer and looks like I nailed it.

**Kingdomhearts222:** I'm still working that out but, for now he's lost his heart and since Nobodies only have a few physical changes when they become nobodies and keep memories(Save for Namine and Roxas) that is how he'll keep his memories.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- **

**Chapter 16: Be careful what you wish for**

"So have you seen a girl named Nami?" asked Ryx as the all climbed off of Carpet.

"No." said Aladdin. He saw a flash of relief wash over Ryx's face.

"Some one's in love." Said Genii and he received the coldest glare that would make liquid nitrogen seem hot. "Or not." He said. They entered Agrabah to be confronted by 5 fat bandits, 3 big bodies, countless shadows, and several bandits.

"Ready?" asked Sora to the group. They all nodded. She charged thorugh first and leapt up letting Naminé fire a blast of ice at the big body distracting long enough for Sora to deleiver a barrage of attacks on it's back to weaken it so one more blast of magic would finish it off; this was where he used his own magical skills. He blasted it and it vanished. Ryx was paired of with Aladdin who kept throwing these freezing potions at the fat bandit and fought of shadows and bandits while Ryx took out the fat bandit.

With Nami

She watched the hollow projections with her body guards. These were special heartless.

"Shadow, Ulna, speak up, I know something's on your minds." She said watching Sora dispatch a fat bandit with a strangely familiar looking but still a stranger, blonde. Ulna, the Shadow Sora, cleared his throat and a hiss came out.

"My Lady, We must insist on something."

"Yes Ulna?" she asked. He body guards didn't speak much, since she knew Ansem didn't know these two could speak.

"That you not hurt out master." Hissed Shadow(The Shadow Riku. Ryx to Nami, who is oblivious to the thought of Riku and ryx being one and the same)

"Who?" she asked. Both Heartless clammed up. She looked over and saw the boy from before sitting there eating an apple.

"Hello Nami. Nice day isn't it?" he said right after he swallowed a bite of apple.

"What do you want abomination?" she asked.

"Dunno, maybe your employer's surrender of all the heartless under his command." He said. His form changing slightly to battle mode the face mask emerging last with his eyes remaining human for a moment then glowing an eerie heartless yellow.

The heartless he'd commandeered from the swarm in Agrabah appeared behind him.

"Stand aside." He commanded. She drew out soul eater and held it above her head.

"Bring, it, on." She bit out. They clashed as several heartless that Nami was summoning appeared to fight the ones the boy had brought with him.

"Do you not realize you have more power than your employer and have no need of his assistance further?" asked the boy as he fought Nami.

"I need him as much as he needs me!" she yelled.

Agrabah

They had fought their way to the center to see Jafar throwing Jasmine into a pot.

"Genii I wish you to save Jasmine!" yelled Aladdin raising the lamp high and Genii appears, grabs the pot and that's when Iago grabs the lamp.

"No!" said Aladdin as he saw it deposited in Jafar's hands.

"Genii! For my first wish, return Jasmine to me! My second wish! Make me an all powerful sorcerer!" yelled Jafar. Genii closed his eyes as he pointed a finger at Jafar while setting Jasmine's pot down.

"Guys! We need to split up-AHH!" yelled Sora as a wall appeared between him and every one else leaving him to fight Jafar alone.

"Foolish key bearer, you'll make a powerful heartless and I so look forward to commanding you." Sneered Jafar.

"You think I'd be a strong heartless?" laughed Sora. Jafar fired a fire ball at him and Sora had leap into the air to avoid it and another came at him in mid air.

Ryx and Naminé were back to back fighting off the numerous heartless swarming them. Walt, Donald, and Goofy were fighting the pot centipede and Poor Aladdin was fighting Genii.

"Genii, Stop!" he yelled rolling away from the magic spells.

"Sorry, Al, I serve a new master now." Said Genii as he closed his eyes and fired at Aladdin, who dodged him.

Sora yelled out as a heartless dug into his back. He fell to his knees in pain.

"Naïve young boy, every one has darkness in their heart; even you." He said.

"Naïve I may be, but foolish to think that darkness will always win!" he yelled through pain and became Roxas. He twirled around key blade number one and held key blade number 2, over his head!

"Two Keyblades?" asked Jafar in shock. Roxas didn't respond and renewed his attacks on Jafar with a vengeance.

With Nami

It was a stand still. Neither Nami nor the boy could defeat the other. Their heartless had stopped fighting to watch them ages ago.

"Why can you control them? You're just an impossible abomination!" yelled Nami.

"Why thank you! You know the natural heartless had their own name before your employer came along. Many called them Demons! But that is not true. They are just creatures of shadow. The original shadow creatures were smarter than Ansem gave them credit. He was watching newborns go after hearts and judged them based on that." Said The boy.

"Newborns? As in this whole time I've been using an army of babies?" said Nami not believing him.

"Why is it only your two body guards can talk? Because they are 100 years old a piece and your employer captured them. We have a hierarchy, A king, a queen, the whole nine yards. Our people were happy until your employer showed up and began stealing our people's children." He said.

"You're only a half breed." She said.

"Who humans had cast out so I identify with my father's people." He said.

"Where does this kingdom of heartless dwell, hmmm?" she asked.

"The realm of darkness it's self." He said. He snapped his fingers and a portal of darkness appeared. He became his human form again and his heartless followed.

"Until next time, Nami." He said.

"Next time it'll be your funeral!" yelled Nami at his retreating figure. "Now on to capture goodie goodie number six."

Agrabah

Jafar could barely block Roxas with on key blade, but two, he could barely register the attacks on himself. The boy was too strong.

"What's the matter Jafar? Too overwhelming for you?" asked Roxas effortlessly blocking an attack from Jafar.

"Genii! For my third and final wish, make me an all powerful djinni!"

"Genii, no!" said Aladdin.

"Sorry Al. Phenomenal Cosmic powers, itty bitty living space and you have to take orders from chumps like him!" said Genii dejectedly as he pointed his finger at Jafar.

"Gotcha!" said Naminé as she tackled Iago and took the golden lamp back and tossed it to Aladdin.

They all watched in horror as he grew bigger. Roxas saw a black lamp form and dived for it after hearing Genii's statement. He held it up high.

"Oh the Power! NOW I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" yelled Jafar. As everyone watched one pot sank into a pool of darkness.

"Not so fast." Stated Roxas stepping forwards. Ryx had noticed the darkness and grabbed part of the pot and was having a tug pf war while every one's attention was fixed on Roxas.

"What?"

"You wanted to become a Genii, well you get everything that comes with it!" said Aladdin as the cuffs appeared on Jafar's wrists.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled as he was sucked into the lamp.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" started Aladdin.

"Itty bitty living space." Said Sora as he faded back from being Roxas.

"WE did it!" yelled Doanld.

"Well actually, Jafar did him self in." said Goofy.

"BAHHH!" said Donald angrily. Walt just chuckled.

"GIVE! HER! BACK!" yelled Ryx tugging on the pot.

"Never key bearer!" came Nami's voice. With a final jerk that sent Ryx flying the pot sank into the ground.

"NOOO!" yelled Aladdin realizing what happened.

"We'll get her back, we promise." Said Naminé and all five of her partners in crime nodded.

"Well Al, I could get her back pronto just say the magic words." Said Genii.

"But Genii in the cave of wonders I promised you freedom." Said Aladdin.

"You wouldn't be the first to break it." Said Genii.

"Alright then, Genii, I wish for your freedom!" yelled Aladdin holding the lamp high above his head it floated out and glowed causing Genii to glow too. The cuffs on his wrists fell off and he realized it.

"I'm free? I'M FRE-EEE! Al ask for anything ask for something outrageous, ask for denial."

"I wish for denial?"

" NO WAY! AHHAHA!" he said leaping around happily.

"I really wish you could help Sora and his friends find Jasmine and that girl Kairi." Said Aladdin.

"Now tat I'm free I don't take orders, but a favor as a friend is completely doable." Said Genii.

"Thanks Genii." Said Aladdin hugging him

The group got back on board ship and there was a message on it. A girl , who seemed nervous was there, her hair was black and fell into her green and violet eyes she figited enough for you to tell the hair on the sides was longer than that on the back. She was small in stature and wore a white blouse and black pants.

"Err hi, I'm Tenni Cid's new shop girl and I'm leaving this message to alert you to get back to Traverse Town Pronto." She said and it clicked off.

"Set course to Travesr town boys!" said Walt.

"Yes sir!" said Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy.

------------------------- ----------------

**MP**: R&R, 18 will be a journal break


	17. Chapter 17

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

**Strange voice:Previously in the author's note MP and WD7 caged the nobodies(which were all locked up by this point)**

**WD7:** Can I mess up Larexene now?

**MP: **Yes, But I get the superior. Now you can take half while I put Roxas in a containment unit for Riku to pick up. To think a simple interview turned into this.

_(WD7 Uses author magic and turns Larexene into a hag, gives Demyx a buzz cut, turned Leaxus into a weakling, Xigbar into a dook(Computer nerd), and Vexen into a woman since he looked like one to begin with. All effects would be temporary, but sickly amusing to MP and WD7)_

**MP**: Great, now I have to be creative._( Uses author powers to turn Axel pink Marluxia became a baby, Superior gets his hair done in curls and a black frilly gown, Zexion gets dressed in plaid, Xaldin's hair gets tagled and his blades are replaced with noodles, and Luxord gets turned into an orange with eyes and a mouth)_

**MP**: The orange thing was for the fact he turns Sora into a cube and a card during his annoying battle.

Only one review to reply? Well if you want the Journal break, REVIEW OR ELSE!

**Tenni:** Mainly I replied to you through various PMs so I'm thanking you for review 16 when no one else would.

**Chapter 17: Reprise, Reveal and Wrecks!**

When they arrived they saw everyone was in the first district.

"Heartless in the second district!" yelled some one. Sora and the gang all braced them selves and charged the doors to see the guard armor was back but it was inversed.

"What the?" said Sora. Riku charged it as his key blade appeared transforming him into Ryx.

"Allow me gentle men." Said a voice and the armor stopped. The boy had appeared.

"Who _are_ **you**?" asked Donald rudely(Does he ever ask in any other way?)

"Some one who can help. Look we'll talk after this." He said. He assumed battle mode earning a squawk from Donald.

"Heartless!" he squaked.

"No quite." The boy said before his face mask appeared. His eyes glowing orange before becoming the heartless yellow. Sora became Roxas sensing this would be a rough battle. Naminé wasn't paying attention as a dark portal appeared behind her; Nami in full Ansem garb stepped out with a swarm of heartless with Shadow and Ulna.

"Boy, we have unfinished business with your people's babies versus you!" she roared.

"How quaint; an attempt at banter." Said the boy.

She growled ferally and charged him. He blocked her sword with one handand her whip with the other.

"Surely you know attacking even a weak heartless with that much weakness in your heart." He sneered.

Roxas and Ryx were both working on arms, Donald and goofy on legs. Naminé was sending spells at it's head and Walt was charging it's midsection; they were getting no where fast.

"IT's much stronger this time!" said Roxas.

"No FAKE." Snapped Ryx.

"CALM DOWN! FIGHTING WILL GET YOU-BAAHHH!" yelled Donald as he was attacked by a leg/arm.

"I think maybe your more advanced techniques will be of better use!" yelled Walt barely dodging an attack.

"Every one move!" yelled Ryx as he and Roxas charged in twirling strike at the mid section and the whole heartless shattered. Both boys fell down Roxas reverting to Sora first. The heartless boy was at a stalemate with Nami. She saw the key bearers were free and signaled to her heartless who were tying up Donald and Goofy.

"Until next time abomination." She said and retreatred into darkness.

"Until next time." He said reverting to human. Ryx became Riku again and sighed.

'What happened to her?" he wondered. Every time he saw her she was ten times worse!

"You guys need to go. Other worlds are in Peril." He said. He stomped his foot and a portal swirled in the ground. "I need to talk to the lead heartless to see If I can't get some of our forces to help." He said.

"Good luck!" said Sora. The boy smiled and hopped in with it closing behind him.

Nami raged at the cages holding 6 of the 'goodies goodies'.

"The darkness is why you feel so lousy." Said Jasmine.

"Shut up!" snarled Nami.

"So see any good interference places, bro?" asked Serenity looking over the mapped out fate of a particular key bearer.

"Where you can do the least meddling and the most postitive change is right here." He said pointing to a spot a year in the future.

"Fine I wanted to go in here." She said pointing to a closer date.

"Why didn't I see that before. No one will notice you and you'll cause an even better ripple!" said Time smacking him self on the fore head.

"Alright!" she said.

The boy looked around the area.

"_I come with the shadows_," he began.

"_And shy from the light_." Finished an old man. He looked almost normal it if hadn't been from his gray irises and bright yellow pupils and where it should have been white. His skin was ash colored his hair an almost white gray; he wore a slate gray garment that looked like a robe with the heartless symbol in red on his back.

"It is good to see you, Shar'roc." (A/N This means Half one in the dialect of the Shadows)

"You too Umbra. Tell me how is Wisp?" he asked as they walked to a gate.

"She is marvelous young one. Her 100th birthday is tomorrow and she will finally be a woman." He said as a proud father does in the realm of darkness.

They entered to a city illuminated by a gray twilight with a gray sky with no sun. Most lights were artificial. Several mothers were grieving by the side walks; especially the lesser heartless mother; their babies being the basic shadow. There were 'scouts', their actual title guards, posted near the entrance incase Ansem should come across their city.

(I'll call the boy Shar'roc since, The boy gets too confusing and his name isn't to be revealed until next chapter)

Shar'roc saw the few younger ones, about 30 or so years old, being held close by both parents. The most guards were near the nursery where most thefts occurred. He walked past that with Umbra and kept heading towards the largest build in the modern city; it was a medieval castle that had technology integrated in it(Much like the one of Hallow Bastion). This was where his business lay.

"_May light scorn you_." Said Umbra.

"_May shadows guard you_." Finished Shar'roc. A common far well/good luck saying. Umbra turned off to re-assume his post at the gates. Shar'roc continued on alone. He pushed open the large metallic doors.

"Shadows blessed!" said a tall woman who looked all human. Shadow blessed being the term for beloved. She was almost human save for this one irregularity that she had wings and fangs. She was the Queen of the heartless. Her name; Arabrab. Her pale skin contrasted her Gray and yellow eyes(inversion of Umbra's). She was adorned in a roman dress that was red and black with a heartless crest in gray on the front.

"It is good to see you Shadow Blessed." Said a man. Now he you could tell was a heartless, why? Because he was 10 feet tall, was bulkier than He-Man, Arnold Schwarzenegger when he was Mr. Universe, and Tarzan combined yet proportioned. Plus his eye whites were black and his iris's black; his skin gray, and his hair stood stiffly upwards in a porcupine style and it was bright red. He wore a white shirt with a black vest and black pants. Only the king was allowed to wear white since it represented their greatest enemies. His boots were adorned by silver heartless crests. It's obvious he is the king; Nikoli of the royal shadow house was his name.

"My Lord," said Shar'roc kneeling.

"Any reports upon the kidknappings?" asked the king.

"Yes, it is that heartless wannabe again. He has a human female who commands the heartless almost as if she were one of us, yet she has his arrogance. I have confidence the Key bearers will stop, but at a cost; some of the children will die if we don't interviene and help our other wise enemies. As they say in the light; The enemy of my enemy," he began.

"Is my friend. How many will die?" asked the King.

"100, 000." He said.

"You know we can't walk in light like you." Said the King.

"But you can. Ansem has corrupted the passages so much even a greater heartless like yourself could cross over." He said.

"We will do that once 50,000 have died. No more, no less." He said. 50, 000 was small to their large populace and martyrdom would make the grief less.

"I will continue to fight I nthe realm of light until this is completely resolved." Said Shar'roc.

"Then may the light spite you because I won't." said the King. Shar'roc nodded and opened a portal and bowed before leaving and closing it off. "My son." Said Nikoli.

After a minor Detour in the Deep jungle they then headed to Halloween town.

"There's a vessel persuing us!" yelled Riku looking at the sensors.

"Thgen we need to kick it into high gear!" yelled Sora and they sped up haphazardly heading in one direction losign the other ship at the last second.

"We lost them!" yelled Donald.

"Aw, do you think they left because we're going to crash right into that there world there, Donald?" asked Goofy and all four co-pilots looked forwards and their eyes almost literally bulged from their sockets.

Naminé grabbed Sora's arm and Walt gripped the seat.

They were all bracing for the impact the would throw most of them forwards into one another.

------------------------- ----------------

**MP**: I know, evil cliffie.

R&R, Journal break is up next.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

**Strange voice:Previously in the author's note MP and WD7 caged the nobodies(which were all locked up by this point) and gave them embarassing make overs, now their reactions. Then they realized the loony moony was missing. So WD7 hunted him down and shaved him bald and made him fat.  
**

**1-12: **

**Larexene:**AHHH! I'm old!

**Demnyx:** A buzz cut!

**Vexen:** I'm a woman!

**Marluxia**:Googoo gaga!

**Axel**: I HATE PINK!

**Xigbar**: I'm, Snort a nerd!

**Luxord:** I'm an orange? Why an orange?

**Xemnas**: I hate dresses!

**Xaldin**: My gorgeous hair tied in knots! Why do I have foam noodles!

**Leaxus** :Leaxues can't lift hammer. Leaxus weakling. Leaxus mad!

**Zexion**:Otch! I'ma in plaid! Otch! I have a scottish accent.

**Saix**: I'm fat!

**MP**: Just wait until they find out they are locked up.

**WD7**: I don't wanna!_(MP rolls her eyes)_

Review replies or straight to the second Jorunal break, your choice.

**WD7:** Thanks and I understand about a busy summer.

**I LOVE SORA AND DANNY**:So do I. Thanks for your compliments and your review.

**Chapter 18: Journal break No. 2  
**

**Sora**: Originally from Twilight Town. A Spirited Boy who used to have an alternate form called Roxas but that was disabled when his home was lost to the darkness. He and Riku have teamed up with Donald and Goofy to fight heartless and to find their friends. Roxas form was recently reactivated.

**Riku**: A more serious boy. Sora's best friend lived on the Islands his whole life. He has an alternate form called Ryx. He has teamed up with Donald and Goofy to find friends and fight the heartless.

**Roxas**: Was Sora's Alternate form

**Ryx**: Is Riku's alternate form.

**Kairi**: A girl who moved to the Islands before Sora had. Sora and Riku are searching for her and hope to find her soon.

**Naminé**: the nobody of Kairi with Kairi's consciousness. A witch.

**Donald**: Court Magician. Easily angered and suspicious. Is searching for the king and was searching for the Key till he found Sora and Riku. He has teamed up with Sora and Riku to fight the heartless and has their help in searching for the king and may help find Kairi….

**Goofy**: Captain of the King's Knights. Laid back, and takes things slowly. Is searching for the king and was searching for the Key till he found Sora and Riku. He has teamed up with Sora and Riku to fight the heartless and has their help in searching for the king and will help find Kairi.

**Jiminy**: The one writing the journal.

**Nami**: A friend of Riku and Kairi's who moved away. She has let her heart grow weak with anger over not finding Riku, and denies that Ryx could even possibly be Riku.

**Maleficent**: An evil enchantress who'd sold Riku an evil blade once. He's since chucked it away. She is using Nami for some end, apparently an apprentice……

**Leon**: Squall Leonheart, FFXIII, A cool collected warrior who lived on the Islands for a time.

**Yuffie**: FFVIII, A cheery ninja who lived in Twilight Town and went to school with Sora before moving to Destiny High and then leaving to go fight heartless.

**Aerith**: FFVII, A woman who knows much about the key blade and what is going on and is searching for some on…..

**Cloud Strife**: FFVII, an almost cold warrior, he keeps to himself and no one is sure where he is or what he is seaching for…..

**Tidus**: FFX, a boy who is nuts about blitzball.

**Wakka**: FFX, a boy is in love with bltizball

**Selphie**: FFVIII, a girl who is cheery and has a crush on Riku

**Minnie**: Queen of the Disney Castle, waits for the king to return and hopes it is soon.

**Daisy**: He Lady in waiting, cares for Donald greatly and hopes he comes back in one piece.

**Pluto**: The King's dog who has a habit of sticking his nose in strange places.

**Walt**: Sora's grand father, a strange old man interested in everything to do with the key blade. Met up with the gang wearing a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt.

**Axel**: Once Sora's cousin Lea, Lost his heart and now his nobody runs around with his appearance but few memories of being Lea

**Serenity:** A personification of Fate. Time's little sister. A very random girl who loves games.

**Time**: The personification of Time.(Hence his name) Serenity's older brother. He awakened Sora- He is also the mysterious voice.

**Faith**: AKA Fate. She put events into motion that made the existence of Shade possible.

**Destiny**: The entity that Serenity is training to replace. She is as her name says and her job goes hand in hand with Fate's. While her plans are changeable Fate's are not. She created the artificial heartless and the key blades.

**Event:** The personification of fate often mixed up with Time. He retired once controlling time and fate with Destiny at his side. He is responsible for the nobodies. He stepped in only that once and is now enjoying playing poker with the imaginary holiday chracters, and winning.

**Shade:** AKA Shar'roc, AKA Abmoniation AKA Prince of the Shadows, AKA Son. He is the half human half heartless son of the king of the Heartless. He is trying to save the children of his people that are being stolen to create artificial heartless.

**Nikoli:** King of the Heartless. Father of Shade. He will not taek action till 50,000 of the children kidknapped are dead. (This is a relatively small number to the heartless who normal have children four at a time.)

**Arabrab (Pronounced A-rab-rab): **The second wife of the King. Queen of the Heartless. Cares for Shade as if he were her own.

**Main Summary**:

Sora thought hiding the fact he was Roxas and attending High school would be his problems but those were soon shoved to the side as his whole world was plunged into darkness. His only ray of light; he wasn't alone because Riku, who was the second key bearer known as Ryx, was with him. They land in Traverse Town, run into old friends and meet Donald and Goofy who are looking for the king and them. They decide to join them while searching for Kairi and fighting the Heartless.

Maleficent recruited Nami who only is using Maleficent as she is using her. 6 princesses have been kidknapped. A mysterious fourth key bearer is floating about. They are no closer to finding King Mickey. Sora and company have found Walt and a No body named

Naminé, who has Kairi's consciousness. Along the way they ran into Shade, the mysterious Half Heartless, and Serenity, an entity with powers beyond any mortals. She is close to being demoted if she does more than one thing to alter the course of events or one major thing. Ansem is searching for Riku for a body to use. All this brewing spells trouble for our Heroes. Can we over come it, or will we be overwhelmed?

* * *

**MP**: R&R. Though I can't Promise another chapter very quickly with school in session. Well click that little button with thought, things you liked, things that need work etc. Read my flame policy if you are wanting to flame. **_Constructive_** **critics** Welcome!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

**Strange voice:Previously in the author's note MP and WD7 caged the nobodies, gave them redicolous, and some what stupid make overs and they awoke now they find they are caged. **

**MP:** Look at them pound the barrier.

**WD7**: It's so amusing, hey, what's you do with Roxas?

**MP**: Oh he's in his own separate cage. Riku' coming for him later. To prevent the THING from KH II happening. You know the thing you took out on Joeschmo in chapter 3.

**WD7**: Oh yeah... Where is that little weevil.

**Joe(Crawling on his belly in pain)**: Are you the author of this story?

**WD7**:-Growls- You again!

**Joe(after seeing WD7 struggles to stand)**: MOMMY!!!!!!! _/He runs for his life./_

**WD7(Calling up her key blade)**: COME BACK HERE YOU WORM!

**MP:**...Er, she'll be back in a chapter or two. Now you can skip the review reply or go straight to Chapter 19.

Review Reply

**Tenni**:Thanks for your review and I'll take your adivce into consideration. Also, I agree Shade is very cool. I made him to be so.

**Chapter 19: Water, Water, Everywhere  
**

Everyone scrambled to their feet.

"Ok, who's not hurt?" asked Goofy.

"Shut up you big palooka!" squaked Donald, grumpy as ever. "Do you mind getting off!" he snapped and goofy realized he was sitting on Donald a got up. Riku was on Sora who was on Walt. Walt shoved the boys off him and Sora pushed Riku off himself. Naminé was some how still in her seat. Everyone glared at her. She unbuckled her seat belt and shrugged.

"Wow." said Sora looking out side. They were underwater. Then they saw a weird fish swim by; a heartless fish.

"How are we going to fight if we can't get to them?" asked Riku.

"Leave that to my magic. Naminé, give me a hand with it." said Donald. As everyone hopped out Donald and Naminé used the spell and then hopped out too using it on each other.

Sora looked around amazed at the world and realized he was breathing under water. Riku laughed and pointed at sora and he saw he had a dolphin tail for his lower half. Sora smirked and pointed to Riku's bright orange-pink fish tail. They also noticed they weren't wearing shirts. They looked over at Naminé and saw she had a white fish tail with a tank top on. Walt had a killer-wale bottom half.. Donald had octopus tentacles and Goofy was a turtle.

"Ok all the non fish spells were me. Donald did all the fish tails so blame him is you are mad." said Naminé pointing at Riku.

"Ok, why does she get a shirt?" asked Sora.

"She's a girl that's why." said Riku. He was fit compared to Sora who had no muscle tone at all. This was the main reason Sora was mad, because Riku would bring it up later.

"AHHHH!" they all swerved to see a mermaid being chased by a big group of heartless.

"We'll handle them!" said Sora and he and Riku charged followed by Walt, Donald, Goofy and Naminé shaking her head.

"Those are strange people." said Ariel the red hair mermaid. She winced at the fighting and then it was over.

"Why aren't you guys swimming correctly?" she asked.

"We're uh not used to these uh," began Sora Lamely.

"Waters. We swam a long way." said Riku finishing it. Ariel, Sebastian, an Flounder looked at them with a, 'You expect me to buy that?' look.

"We need to get back to the palace before more things attack you." said the crab, Sebastian.

"Would you protect us if we showed you how to swim?" asked Ariel. They all said yes in a heart beat. Naminé was a natural swimmer, as was Walt, but the other four needed some work. Sora got it at last and they proceeded on wards and kept fighting their way through to the palace.

When they arrived Ariel swam a head of them.

"Daddy! I-,"

"Ariel! It's to dangerous to be leaving the palace yet you did any way! What if one of those things had gotten you?"

"But Sora, Riku and their friends saved me." she said pointing to the group.

"You are not to leave the palace!" he said

"But daddy!"

"Ariel." he said warningly and she swam out in a huff. Sora, Riku, and Naminé followed behind her at once. Donald, Goofy, and Walt hesitantly followed them.

"Who are those six Sebastian?" asked King Triton.

"They are strange travelers my lord and they came out of now where and saved us sire." he said.

They arrived at her grotto to see a rather weird collection of stuff from the surface.

"I've always wondered what it was like on other worlds." she said. "What is your world like?"

"WHAT?" said All six.

"We're not from another world we're uh, from a distant ocean…." said Sora lamely.

"Yeah, very distant." said Naminé. Riku, Walt, Donald, and Goofy all sighed.

"Sure." said Ariel in a tone that said, 'Yeah right!'

"Strange create attack on da palace!" yelled Sebastian and before you could say 'Scuttle Fish' Sora and company were zipping out to the rescue.

After a long battle they were panting.

"So where did you say you were from?" asked King Triton.

"Far away." said Riku.

"Yup. We're here looking for the key hole." said Goofy and all the others hissed.

"Goofy!" Donald smacked him since he was closest.

"Key hole? Ariel, go to your room!" yelled Triton and Ariel swam off in a huff. He glared at the group.

"You two are key bearers are you not?" he asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about." said Sora.

"I know all about you Keybearers, you cause havoc and destruction where ever you go." he said.

"Sora and Riku don't do that!" said Walt and Goofy defensively.

"But the heartless pursuing them do." he said. Sora and RIku hung their heads.

"Shame on you, Your Majesty! Blaming two boys for the crimes of another!" scolded Naminé. "How are they, who try to stop the heartless guilty of causing the harm?" she asked. Before he could respond Naminé swam off in a huff.

"Naminé!" yelled Sora and Riku and they immediately swam after her.

"She's right you know." said Walt.

They found a sobbing Ariel and saw her grotto was trashed. triton came out behind them with Walt, Donald, and Goofy in tow.

"Daddy how could you!" she sobbing and swam off to the garden.

"Did you?" asked Sora accusingly.

"No, those creatures did." he said.

In the Garden

"Poor darling, she wants to see other worlds, If only we could help her." said a voice.

"We can't but maybe she could." said another voice. Both sounded like a human would sound under water.

"Who?" asked Ariel drying her tears.

"Ursula." said both.

"The sea witch?!" asked Ariel slightly appalled.

"Yes. We just need you to bring your father's trident to us so she can use it's powers to send you to the worlds your friends come from." said the first Eel(Flotsam)

"Only the trident." agreed the second one, Jetsam.

Later Triton found his daughter and his trident missing. FLiunder swam in.

"It's Ariel! She went to see the sea witch!" he said panicked.

"Who's the sea witch?" asked Goofy.

"She's very bad news!" said Sebastian.

"Then we need to go to Ariel." said Sora.

"Follow me." said Sebastian.

They found Ariel cowering From Ursula.

"Give it up sea witch!" yelled Sebastian.

"Shut your trap you stupid little crab! Now I RULE ALL THE OCEANS!" she yelled.

"We'll see about that!" yelled Sora. He and Riku went alternate modes and their tails chaned colors. Sora's dolphin tail went white and Riku's orange-pink tail went green.

She threw a potion into her cauldron and Roxas charged her with Ryx knocking her into a wall while Donald, Goofy, Wlat, and Naminé fought off the eels.

They destroyed the eels by sending them into Ursula's ray aimed at Roxas and Ryx.

"My babies! My precious poopsies." she said and all six scrambled out of her way as she growled. She clutched the trident in her hands tightly and grew bigger, who knew **_that_** was possible.

It became an all out battle with everyone needing to fight to stay alive. Roxas and Ryx were attacking her head, Naminé and Ariel her arms, Walt, Doanld, and Goffy were just attacking her with what they had. It took a combined attack with Roxas using two keyblades to take her out.

Triton hugged his daughter when he arrived.

"I am sorry I misjudged you." he said to the other world travelers.

"You're forgiven. Right guys?" said Riku Sora, Goofy, Donald, Walt, and Naminé all nodded grumbling, "We forgive you."

"We need to get going to see if we can find the king guys." said Goofy.

"We'll come back, we promise." said Sora. Riku nodded.

"Please do and before you go, please seal the key hole." said Triton. Sora and Riku nodded and did so.

"Please come back nad tell me of other worlds." said Ariel hugging both boys, Naminé glaring at her when she hugged Sora. They waved to Ariel and set off to their ship.

---------------- -------------

**MP**: R&R. Though I can't Promise another chapter very quickly with school in session. Well click that little button with thought, things you liked, things that need work etc. Read my flame policy if you are wanting to flame. **_Constructive_** **critics** Welcome!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

**Strange voice:Previously in the author's note MP and WD7 caged the nobodies, gave them ridicolous, and some what stupid make overs and they awoke now they find they are caged. After laughign at their imprisonment and revealign Roxas was in a separate cage awaitign delivery to DiZ. WD7 chased after Joeschmo again and now MP is alone.**

**MP:** Well WD& isn't back yet, maybe she'll have finsihed him by the next chapter. Now for my single review reply or you could go on to Chapter 20: Something Strange. Oh yeah. Happy Christachanaquanzmas!(To cover all the holidays that happen around this time.) But to all those like me; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Review Reply

**Tenni**: Again, thank you for being my lone reviewer. As for the color clash, that never crossed my mind. I was just being funny. Sora's comment was so that I could point out he was slightly jealous(As well as embarrassed) of Riku's, let me say, _apetizing_ physique while Sora has no sort of mucle tone at all.Plus we need some comic relief here and there.

As for where to next; the worlds have been in, more or less, Game order.

**Chapter 20: Somethi****n****g Strange**

The gang saw the strange ship was gone, for now, and headed to the next world. It looked like a giant pumpkin on the map.

"All clear it seems like that other ship is gone." said Sora right before the radar began beeping. Riku looked and his eyes widened.

"I think we should land to avoid them spotting us." he said.

"Good idea." said Goofy The four began to take their spots and Sora piloted the ship and landed it safely, and surprisingly, smoothly on the next world.

"Hey Goof, maybe Sora should pilot more often." said Riku. Donald 'BAHHH'ed at that but Goofy seemed to consider it. Sora stepped out tentatively to see this world was different than any they'd landed on yet.

"According to the data base it's called Halloween Town." said Jiminy.

"We'll investigate." said Riku. Sora, Goofy, and Donald followed Jiminy's directions. They heard a song being sung by a few people.

(_Featuring part of This Is Halloween From Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas_)

**_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange? _**

**_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of _ _Halloween_**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween _**

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

What they saw made them pale; corpses and monsters walked the streets as if it were completely normal.

"Maybe normal is abnormal here?" said Sora shrugging.

"Costumes might come in handy here?" said Riku.

"Or I can use my magic to fix us up." squawked Donald. They snuck back to the ship and explained the situation to the others.

"I'll take half, Donald, to lessen your load." said Naminé.

Both magicians used their spells at the same time creating a brief blinding glow.

When the others could see again they looked over them selves. Goofy was sort of a Frankenstien like monster with a pumpkin for a nose. Donald was a mummy. Walt was a corpse. Namine was wearing a white robe and witch's hat. Riku was a demon with one wing and a mask. dressed in all black and red. Sora was a vampire dressed in a black and white out fit with a tattered cape and small wings.

"Why is Naminé completely normal?" asked Sora.

"She was already a witch." said Donald. The others had to nod in agreement.

"Lets investigate." said Riku and everyone agreed to that too.

Nami was frustrated. The more she tried to learn of the abomination known as 'Shar'roc' from Ulna and Shadow. They refused to say more than they were forbidden to say anything to any one that would endanger the abomination.

"Darkeness isn't the way!" yelled one of the goodie-goodie princesses. She liked the seventh one the best because she was completely silent. She also was Kairi and she was trying to find a way to restore her heart to her. She bet that goofball Key bearer didn't even care.

"My Lady, there are reports of the key bears in the Halloween world." said Ulna. There were times they were dead useful.

"Good. Gather as many shadows as possible. I'm going to get those freaks out of my way, once and for all!" she yelled.

Shade had 5 greater heartless with him. He was meeting some one.

"So you are here?" said a girl's voice and Serenity loomed from the darkness.

"What is it you needed me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to stop Nami Wave from killing Sora Sky or Riku Hikari. I'll do the rest of what is necessary to prevent this from happening." she said and waved her hands in the air showing them a picture of a simply massive heartless rampaging and Nickolai dead at its feet.

"What is that?" asked Shade.

"That is Heaus; the worst monster Ansem and his underlings could ever cause the creation of." she said.

"How?" asked Shade and she waved her hand over it to show Roxas getting run through by a dark key blade.

"Sora, as a key bearer has a pure heart and Roxas is a manifestation of his darker, more powerful half. If he gets hit by dark key blade now, Heaus will happen. We can not let this happen so I need to meddle once more in a minor sort of way to stop this." she said. "Because He'll ruin my birthday too." she said pouting. This didn't throw Shade as it did most; he was now used to her.

Sora and Riku were shocked to see Heartless not attacking anyone in the main square.

"Wonderful. But they are still too stiff." said a voice and Sora and gang saw an immensely tall skeleton walk into the main square with a strange monster in a wheel chair.

"I'm working on that heart Jack." said the monster.

"Well who are you?" asked Jack.

"We're from out of town." said Riku.

"I've never seen creatures like you or a beautiful witch before." said the wheel chair monster.

"Dr. Finkelstein, they seem like a nice group to me." said Jack. "So was my Halloween Performance scary?"

"Since we fight the heartless, yeah." said Sora truthfully.

"Prefect but I wish I could get them to dance more. Could you find some things for Dr. Finkelstien's heart?" he asked.

"Sure." said Sora with out thinking; though this time the others didn't mind because if the good doctor could build a heart, there was hope for Kairi yet.

They went to gather the ingredients and didn't know of three children overhearing them or another but the final was just worried that Jack would hurt himself.

"Oogie told use to be on the look out for strange kids, lets tell him about the strangers." said the girl in purple.

"Yeah and maybe he can use that heart too." said the boy in the devil suit. The final boy just nodded and said, "Let's do it."

Sora and Riku were on their own searching for 'memory'.

"Is your form a costume or a form?" asked Riku.

"You first." said Sora.

"Costume." said Riku. "I can't see a thing."

"Well it's clear as Daylight to me." said Sora. Riku did a double take. "I won't attack you." he added.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sora-wora and his best friend Sticks." said a sneering voice.

"The name's Ryx." said Riku shifting forms so quickly she barely registered the color inversion; he was now in white and blue.

"What ever." she said. "I'm her for you're deaths and the head of that abomination." she spat. Nami glowed with darkness and was dressed in her out fit from the last time; she wore a sky blue halter topped robe that revealed dark blue silk pants and ice blue shoes. On her chest in white was the Heartless symbol and her blue hair was in braided pigtails.

"Hey guys we found it, who is that?" asked Jack walking up behind the boys.

"How quaint; what you're going to look like once I'm through with you." snarled Nami.

"Not so fast, witch." said a voice and Shade appeared with a dark portal behind him. Jack looked over Shade.

"Say, you're odd; you're not scary or dressed up." he said.

"Trust me; I'm scary when I choose to be." said Shade his eyes glowing yellow-orange.

"Shar'roc may we come out?" asked a rasping voice and all non-part or full heartless froze.

"Of curse Umbra, Mist, Grey, Michealis, and Dante." he said. The first to emerge looked like a shadow. She morphed to take on Nami's form. The next two were identical. They had nor arms but clawed bat wings in their stead with faces like a rabid wolf crossed with a bear.

Their feet were taloned and their tails sported nasty spikes up and down them. They were ash gray with red on the edges of their wings with yellow eyes.

The next one looked human enough; if it weren't for half their face being that of a serpent and the arms being too skinny, and clawed; its legs were those of a lizard and claws that almost glinted despite the creature being one of darkness it was various shades of gray and black with yellow and gray eyes.

The final one was huge and looked a little like a demon from a video game Sora had played; it was tall and covered in gray-silver spikes with bull like horns coming from it's head with a red gem stone in the center; it's extremely muscled flesh various hues of red, it's eyes and dark yellow with a tint of orange.

"What are those things?" asked Jack fascinated.

"These are the greater heartless." said Shade. "The lesser ones are the ones the key bearers have been fighting."

"You forget I can control Heartless." said Nami.

"You forget we heartless have out own culture." said Shade. Umbra glared at Nami with her own face creeping her out.

"You have something of mine you wannabe." she hissed.

"What?" asked Nami.

"My husband and my son. Shadow and Ulna."

"Come and get them." said Nami.

---------------- -------------

**MP**: R&R. Well since it's around Chritsmas this world is highly appropriate, no?

Well click that little button with thought, things you liked, things that need work etc. Read my flame policy if you are wanting to flame. **_Constructive_** **critics** Welcome!

Oh, also kudos to any one who picks up on the **2** video game referrences in this chapter? The second one is harder than the first, most obvious one. Here's a hint; Spanish for Devil.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chosen of Sky and Twilight_**

**MP**: I'm BA-ACK! Ok, this chapter is pivotal. Very much so. Ok Let's get to a semi normal Author's note.

/_The three Lillies barged in along with Zuko and an OC named Kozu_/

**Fire Lilly**: Help! Zuko blames me for that one story you've been working on that involves him and a curse!

**Water Lilly**: Did you have to give that OC Zu-Zu's temper?

**Tiger Lilly**: COOKIES! I NEED COOKIES!

/_All turn to look at Tiger confused_/

**MP**: While I sort out four OC's and one PO'ed Avatar character Enjoy Chapter 21. Also I don't own KH or Avatar. Bummer.

**Chapter 21: Cross Roads and Crossed Fates**

As if they had been waiting for the cue from Nami both side began fighting. Jack versus Oogie Boogie, Roxas and Ryx versus Shadow and Ulna, Naminé Walt, Goofy, and Donald were all fighting for their lives, and the great heartless were causing mass destruction to Nami's side while Shade and Nami fought.

"These guys are stronger than even that heartless from the island!" yelled Roxas dodging an attack.

"Tell me about it!" yelled Ryx as he ducks a swipe from a shadow version of himself.

Nami was losing against Shade and it was making her angry. She should have command over all heartless yet this freak commanded more respect from her body guards than she did. He claimed it was because he was half heartless.

Jack and Oogie were dead locked. Nami knew that the only way to accomplish her mission was to switch places with Shadow and Ulna. She used her command over those two and appeared in front of Roxas and Ryx. They began to quickly change attacks and she saw out of the corner of her eye Shadow and Ulna refusing to fight the abomination. He turned and saw Jack needed help and appeared next to him helping beat back Oogie Boogie.

"We're going to need help!" yelled Donald.

"From who? Roxas and Ryx are too busy tryin' to beat that evil girl over there!" said Goofy.

"I'm not as young as I once was." Sighed Walt as he kept fighting. A man in a black cloak appeared and kidnapped Naminé.

"HELP!" she screamed she felt something hit her and all her memories vanished. Reverting her to as she was when she had been found.

"Naminé!" yelled Roxas as he made his way over to her only to get hit by dark energy reverting him to Sora form.

Ryx being left to fight Nami alone began to lose ground as he was tiring quickly for some reason. Shadow had stabbed him with a needle that had injected a substance that was draining his strength. All part of their plan.

Sora was blocked from reaching Ryx by several Heartless he kept fighting but more kept taking their place.

'I've got to get to Riku!' he thought frantically as he kept fighting Walt, Donald, and Goofy were almost getting slaughtered. Sora was forced over to them and they kept fighting for their lives.

Oogie Boogie was falling and they had to pursue him all the way to his tree house whenever he became particularly annoying as he became the Treehouse but all the battle had shifted there now the good guys were not only fighting the Heartless Nami kept summoning there was also the strange Oggie Boogie THING to contend with, all in all a messy situation.

Sora was back to back with Walt as they fought off heatless.

"Why aren't you Roxas?" he asked blocking a move meant to strike his heart.

"Something's blocking me again!" yelled Sora forcing back a pair of bandits who were trying to get his head.

"Well unblock it! You're more powerful that way!" yelled Walt.

"No, I had no idea!" replied Sora with sarcasm.

"This is no time for sarcasm!" Walt said in annoyance as he blocked an attack from a Watcher(Funky ghost things, I believe that is what they are called).

Sora saw a funny dark blob on the Oogie tree house thing and struck it to hear Oogie scream in agony.

"SHADE! JACK! ATTACK THE BLACK BLOB-AHH!" yelled Sora as a part of the house came to life and it caught Sora right in the gut sending him flying.

"Ah, I see! Very Good Sora!" said Jack and Shade crawled along Oogie causing him to focus solely on him while Jack was doing his damage to the blobs.

The heartless were growing in number as Sora destroyed a shadow aiming for his heart he heard a rumbling.

In the Shadow Kingdom 

Nikoli felt the 50,000 heartless spawn die and he roared in anger. Arabrab appeared in battle dress,

"Is it time?" she asked.

"I shall call upon all the able bodied soldiers we have, the kidnap and murder of our children stops now!" yelled Nikoli.

He stood before his people and said,

"My people today that false one, kidnapper, and murderer has forced my hand. Fifty thousand of our kidnapped children have died after he mutated them. WE wage war on him where he is hiding, IN THE REALM OF LIGHT!!!!!" Many gasps were heard.

"Will we conquer that realm as we tried when the first accursed key blades were created?" asked a heartless.

"Why would we want that world that banished one of their own because they were different? Prince Shade wants our aide in taking out this mockery of our kind and would you want to alienate him further from the other half of his heritage? Despite what they did to him, he still cares for the realm of light. So will you fight or do I have to fight alone?" asked Nikoli.

"Won't the light destroy us?" asked another heartless.

"No, that fool has corrupted that realm to the point where we can walk at high noon.

"When do we leave my lord?" asked a general.

"We will leave in five hours go make yourselves ready and all remaining children are to be put under 24 hour guard in the safe room of the palace." Said Nikoli. The Heartless cheered as they scattered to make ready for their next battle.

Shade knew what was going on.

"They just POed the king of the heartless." He said.

"They have a king?" asked Sora.

"Yep, and he's really angry that the one behind all this is kidnapping the infants out of our nurseries." Said Shade as he landed and began to help Sora fight more heartless.

Ryx was feeling the effects of the drug but kept fighting and kept Nami from beating him yet.

All at once several things happened. Sora was sent flying by an attack into the grave yard, Most of the heartless vanished, and Ryx finally fell to Nami but stayed in Ryx form. Sora saw the victorious Nami drag him into a portal of darkness.

'No!' he thought as he landed in front of a tombstone.

Shade saw Nami getting away with Ryx,

'Oh no you don't!' he thought chasing after her leaving only a handful of warriors on the side of light to fight the hoards of the enemy. Just as Jack destroyed Oogie Boogie the five greater heartless plus Jack, Plus Walt, Goofy, and Donald began a struggle for their lives.

Then the earth shook as a hole opened up and the King of the Heartless appeared and all fighting ceased. The ones attacking bowing along with the 5 greater heartless that Shade had brought with him.

"Who are you?" asked Donald rudely. Nikoli ignored the rudeness and said,

"I am Nikoli, and I am the sovereign of all the heartless and your ally."

"Gwarsh, I didn't know the heartless had a king." Said Goofy.

"Yes, and I am here because a creature who was once a man is taking our children and mutating them. He is your enemy as well." Said Nikoli.

"We'd have to be daft to not accept your help." Said Walt before Donald could mess things up by opening his beak.

Sora picked himself up painfully from in front of the tombstone and saw two names on it.

Sarah Lyte- Sky 1961-1990

Satoshi Sky 1960-1995

_Warriors of Light, Chosen of the Sky _

_Loving mother and Father and beloved son and daughter _

Beneath this was a pair of key blades crossed. Sora saw he was born the year the woman died and he was five when his father had vanished coinciding with the man's year of death and the names matched, but while the memorial they'd had in their home had their pictures with a plaque that had the from the Loving part to the daughter part but the top part puzzled Sora.

'If they were chosen by the key blade then why wasn't I ever told!' he thought!

------------------------ --

**MP**: Hi y'ouns! Err, ahem, SWPA coloquialism aside; I know it's been a while but I finally got another chapter written. My inspiration flagged for a REALLY long time.

**_R&R_** **_plz._**

_ Remember: You don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then don't say anything at all._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chosen of Sky and Twilight_**

**MP**:Sorry for the delay, for anyone actually reading this but I coudln't get more than a sentence written before deleting it or stalling on what to write so enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to Shane, my friend. To the best Captain Hook I've ever seen, here's a big hand, since he only had one! Bravo to you and your crew of 'Bloody Buccaneers'. I know he may never read this but I wish him the best of luck at Gettysburg.

_"I have a place where dreams are born and time is never planned... just think of lovely things and your heart will fly on wings forever in Never, Never Land."_

_ --- Neverland from Peter Pan, the musical_

**Chapter 22**

_**Never say never in Never, Never Land**_

Walt found Sora still staring at the tombstones.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sora. "That there were others? That they were like me?"

"I didn't know you mother was one but your father, I always knew. But I knew he wasn't _the_ Keybearer. You see if one has a strong enough heart they will be chosen to wield a blade of indeterminate form based on their own hearts. Your parents were such people. I don't know why your father left, but he knew he had to be somewhere." said Walt. Sora stood shakily, still weak from being injured. In his eyes a resolve set in.

"We need to find the keyhole and lock it before finding Riku and Kairi." he said. 'I'm not going to fail this time!' he thought.

After sealing the keyhole Sora was uncharacteristically silent on their way to the gummi ship, but it was understandable. However they soon forgot Naminé, as that too was the work of Serenity.

The crew was in space a few seconds before the ship they were avoiding caught up to them. Sora was silent as the pirates dragged them before an almost comical looking man standing on deck. He had on a rich red over coat with an extravgent golden vest over a white shirt that had frills spilling down from the collar and from the cuffs, his pants were also a high quality velvet and his boots were of a superior quality. His mustache curled comically, his nose over long and his face ugly. Atop a fluffy mass of hair that reminded Sora of a poodle sat a red three cornered hat with an extremely long feather protruding from it. The only thing menacing about this man was the silver hook he had instead of his right hand.

"These are the ones giving all this trouble? Odd, bods, hammer and tongs! I see before me nothing more than a few mangy dogs and a few stinking codfish!" said the man.

"Who are you?" demanded Sora.

"I am Jas Hook! Captain of the Jolly Rodger! The Most Feared Pirate of the Seas!" he said.

"Dude, I saw Pirates of the Caribbean and I must say Davy Jones is ten times as scary as you'll ever be." said Sora flatly.

"Silence, boy! Were it not for this lady needing you alive I'd make you all walk the plank." said Captain Hook.

Nami strolled over to them with a smirk on her face.

"Your friend is in my employer's capable hands now." she said and Sora moved to attack her but the pirates restrained him.

"Take them to the brig!" she yelled and the floor opened sending all four travelers through to the darkness below, the pirates releasing Sora into the darkness. At least this time he was on top of the pile.

It was pitch black, Sora couldn't see his hand in front of his face, let alone the other sides to the cell.

'I need to get out of here!' he thought.

Elsewhere a boy touched down on the deck of the ship and stole inside, a glowing ball of light following him.

"She's not a Princess of Heart." said Nami pointing to an unconscious girl with curly light brown hair wearing a blue night gown lying on the window seat in Hook's cabin.

"But how do you know?" said Hook.

'Because we already have all seven dumb-dumb.' she thought,

"Look the boss said she wasn't." she said instead, knowing that Captain Hook had a HUGE ego and it was best not to insult him while in the midst of his guards. Though, with the heartless only at her command it would give her a chance to escape on her own, on foot. That wasn't something she relished doing.

The boy saw the ball of light dart ahead.

"All those strange things are guarding Hook and he's got Wendy? We need help-, wait there's a group of prisoners aboard the ship? Would they help us? Let's go!" said the boy floating down the hall.

Sora heard a pounding coming from a wall.

"Hey you guys want out of there?" a voice asked.

"Yes." said all four at once.

"I'll spring you if you help me find Wendy and that's all the longer we'll work together." said the voice.

"We will." said Walt before anyone could even speak. The door opened to reveal a teenage boy dressed in a green tunic and green tights with an elfish face, brown eyes, and red hair under a green feathered cap. On his feet were green pointed shoes.

"I'm Sora." said Sora offering his hand. The boy smiled proudly.

"I'm Peter Pan." he said

"Donald." said Donald shaking Peter's hand next.

"Goofy." said Goofy doing likewise.

"Walt." said shaking Peter's hand firmly and smiling.

"We're looking for someone too." said Sora

"Tink, was there anyone with Wendy?" Peter asked the ball of light. It tinkled a bit and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, she said there was another girl." Said Peter after the ball continued to tinkle on.

"What's she saying now?" asked Goofy.

"She's not a very polite fairy. It's best I don't tell you." Said Peter this only triggering more angry tinkling.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Donald impatiently.

"We're going to fly." Said Peter triumphantly.

"How?" asked Sora.

"All you need to do is think happy thoughts, well, that an a little pixie dust. Tink?" asked Peter. The fairy begrudgingly flew over the group coating them in dust.

If the pirates weren't bad enough, the heartless overwhelming them were worse, with Nikoli still on Halloween town the Heartless numbers weren't dwindling as fast as one would hope. Plus the heartless army was spread thin. Sora had enough determination to get to Kairi leading the way following the ball of light known only as 'Tink.' Had this not been a fight for his life to get to Kairi Sora might have been awed by the fact he could now fly and that he was near a real, live, fairy.

"Wendy!" said Peter once they were in a room with grating in the ceiling.

"Peter? Peter Pan? IT is you!" said a girl crawling over to the grating.

"Hey is there another girl up there with you?" asked Sora.

"Why yes, but it seems as if she's asleep. Why she hasn't stirred at all. Oh no Peter HELP!" she said as priates came and dragged her and Kairi, whose legs had been visible away.

"KAIRI!" yelled Sora flying up to the grate pounding on it with his bare hands. He then seemed to get an idea and fired a fira spell followed by a blizzara spell at the thin metal grating before smashing it with the keyblade causing the weakened metal to shatter. He flew through the hole he'd created and was closely followed by Walt, Donald, Goofy, and Peter.

Nami knew this pirate fool was incompetent but she heard of the prison break and rolled her eyes. Could this moronic pirate do anything right?

'I don't want to know the answer to that.' She thought shaking her head and looking at the wave charm on her wrist. She stood in her cabin next to her bed looking at the unconscious Kairi.

'Soon Kairi we will open Kingdom Hearts and restore your heart to you. Soon.' She thought looking at her friend fueling her determination to help Maleficent succeed. She had to, for Kairi's sake.

Our heroes crashed out onto the deck and saw a surprised Captain Hook surrounded by pirates and Heartless.

"You guys take the pirates and the heartless. The old Man is mine!" said Peter.

"Ok." Said Walt before anyone could protest, anyone meaning Sora and Donald. The heartless rushed forwards and the Keybearer and his allies began fighting for their lives as Peter and Captian Hook began their duel.

"Brash and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom!" said Hook.

"Dark and sinister man, have at thee!" said Peter Pan making a 'come and get me' gesture with his hand. The lefty swords man charged into the duel and the grudge match began. As Sora finished off his twentieth heartless he heard his grandfather cry out in pain. On the ground was his grandfather's hand and his sword, a bloody gushing stump was in his other hand. Donald rushed over to help as Sora and Goofy took down the pirate responsible. Donald was able to mend the hand back on with a quick 'cura' but reported Walt would never have full use of that hand again, meaning no more sword fighting.

"It isn't fair, tis some being that is fighting me! Peter Pan who and what art thou?!" yelled Hook who was standing dangerously close to the edge of the ship.

"I am youth, I am joy, I am Freedom!" yelled Peter Pan kicking the pirate over the edge of the ship towards the source of a rather mysterious ticking noise, well not so mysterious as Hook actually held the crocodile that had swallowed a clock's mouth open with his legs.

"SMEEEEE!!!!!!!!" he yelled before being snapped into the air and he began running so fast he ran on water to flee the hungry, ticking, crocodile. All the while screaming,

"SMEEE! SAVE ME!" the pirate in question was in a row boat faithfully following his captain trying to keep up with both him and the crocodile.

"I really flew. I wonder if Kairi will believe me if I tell her? Probably not." Sora muttered to himself.

"Let's go back to Traverse Town, I think we might have a way back to the world where they took Riku." Said Walt. "Well you three I mean."

"Well uh, it was a pleasure fighting with you again, yup! A pleasure!" said Goofy smiling.

------------------------ --

**MP**: I will finish this story one way or another. If it means cutting out Chain of memories or Two for that matter I will do it for I will not kill another story.

**_R&R_** **_plz._**

_ Remember: You don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then don't say anything at all. That includes insulting my decision making abilities.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chosen of Sky and Twilight_**

**MP**:Thanks to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep for reviewing! I can't promise any other quick updates but I hope this chapter is to your liking.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KH

7/13/09 I found a continuity blooper I made and I now have fixed it.

**Chapter 23: **_**Abandon All Hope All Who Enter Here...  
**_

They arrived at Traverse Town with a feeling of foreboding hanging over their heads. Sora could almost feel the tension.

"Here." Said Cloud handing Sora something as he talking to Leon and his friends, Cloud having shown up after betraying Hades; it was a new key chain.

"Thank you." Said Sora solemnly accepting the gift and attaching it to the key blade changing it's form.

"Never lose sight of your light." Said Cloud before strolling out, ever the enigma.

"You ready there Sora?" But Sora's mind was worlds away as he felt his conscious pulled into a large library in it an older woman with Kairi's eyes talked to a little girl.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?"

"Kairi!" Sora yelled but it was to no avail, to them he was a ghost.

"SORA!" yelled Donald pulling the young keybearer out of his daze.

"Sorry, I just spaced for a moment." said Sora. "Let's go set Riku free."

Nami stood panting before Maleficent,  
"You didn't even use a ship to get here. My, what a foolish choice, depending on darkness too much might cost you your heart." said the tall sorceress. Kairi floating in strange container behind Nami and along the walls were seven maidens held by dark coils, asleep and looking uneasy.

"How did you silence the goody two shoes brigade?" asked Nami.

"I took their hearts away, that's how. When a princess of heart loses her heart she doesn't fade like any of us mere mortals because the heart of one of the maidens is 100% pure. No darkness means no heartless will form and they will be left comatose not unlike Kairi." said the sorceress.

"You've put them all in a state like Kairi's? How will that help her in the long run?" asked Nami. Maleficent laughed. A roar shook the castle they were in.

"You shall see child. It seems we have a castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power." The dark fairy chuckled.

"Of course not!" said Nami cockily. "I could beat that second rate Keybearer with my eyes shut." Nami left as a heartless came in with a paper message.

'Attempts to control even a weakened boy are proving in effective. Conclusion; terminate the boy or turn him into a heartless.'

"Blast that stupid keybearer for awaking his powers so far ahead of what my plans needed. Blast him to hell!" the dark fairy swore. She threw the crumpled report to the side and saw she had accidentally killed the messenger out of anger. No remorse came but anger for losing her composure.'I need to be composed when I finally achieve my goal.' She thought as she regained her poise and her calm. Soon it would all fall like she wanted it to. Soon she would have everything.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived in the new world on top of an ice flow. There was water flowing upwards to Sora's amazement, and he could feel something warm inside of him.'I know this place!' he thought. 'But how?'

"Sora! We have to get to Riku!" said Donald snapping Sora out of his daze.

"Yeah, let's go." Sora as he summoned the keyblade to combat the heartless forming left and right on the floating chunks of ice, which were flat on top strangely enough. Donald and Goofy following suit behind him destroying heartless in a flurry of spells and attacks. They kept climbing and arrived at the top to see Nami standing in front of a large hulking form with a tattered purple cape. Beneath the cape was the tip of a brown tail and Sora could see the backs of rather wolf like paws.

"No ship, no help from the heartless…How the heck did you get here?" said Nami inspecting her nails. The form growled in a voice halfway between human and animal,

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" he yelled. Nami sneered and used her evil wing shaped blade before slashing him in the side unprovoked.

"Hey! That was low, even for you!" said Sora

."You think that's low wait until I do THIS! Go home, and while you're at it, hand over the key blade!" Nami said gesturing as dark energy tugged on the blade stealing it from Sora.

"How can this be?" said Sora in shock.

"It's simple; the keyblade rejected your weak heart for my more powerful one. No go home and play hero elsewhere. You're too weak to save Kairi." said Nami walking away. Donald said,

"We have to follow that key. Goofy, Come on!" They began to leave as Sora fell to his knees in despair. Donald looked back and said,

"Sora, sorry." Sora didn't know how long he sat feeling like he'd just had his heart ripped out. He heard shuffling and looked up to see the wounded Beast, for lack of a better name, was moving."Hey! You're still hurt, don't move or you'll only get hurt worse." said Sora genuinely worried for the Beast, he stood up and helped support the beast.

"Why... Why did you...you come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." Said the Beast this inspired Sora. He searched around for something to use as a weapon, but found nothing, but he still knew he had his magic and his heart and those were as good of weapons as any.

"Me too. I'm here for someone very important to me. I'll be darned if I give up now!" said Sora standing straighter than he had been before.

"Cura!" he yelled as the green light surged from his hands healing the Beast's wounds.

"Thank you." The Beast said as they caught a platform up to the main castle. They destroyed the heartless that swarmed to them Sora providing cover with his spells as the Beast slashed many with his claws. They reached the doors and they were locked. Sora suddenly had a flash back of two children running through the castle, he watched them run over to the edge and call a lift down. He shook his head and ran in the direction they had gone. He could have sword he was one of those two kids, but that was impossible! He'd spent his whole life in Twilight Town up until he moved to the islands. He ran to the crystal and waved a hand over it making it come to life. The Beast didn't comment. He rode the lift down and was startled to be walking on what looked like water. Sora ran over to where he saw the phantom children run and leapt into a bubble without hesitation. It took them into a place where Sora heard pounding and yells. He saw a switch on the side and released it. He saw Riku fall out and he looked around bewildered until his eyes landed on Sora. He launched himself at the shorter boy hugging him before realizing what he was doing and broke way.

"Man am I glad to see you." said Riku. His clothing was slightly dirty and there were a few tears here and there, other than that he only looked slightly thin.

"What did they do to you?" asked Sora.

"They kept trying to possess me, I think." Said Riku. "But I wouldn't let the darkness win, which frustrated that stupid witch and that blue haired &|+#. So they threw me in here and dragged a bunch of girls including Alice and Jasmine up the stairs."

"We need to save them too. This is my friend. They took someone important to him, so I'm helping him find her." Said Sora.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" asked Riku. Sora's face fell as he said,

"They ditched me once Nami used some dark energy to steal my keyblade." Said Sora fighting to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Those jerks! We go all this way and they switch sides so easily!" Riku yelled. "All because she took the keyblade?"

"Yeah, they said they had to follow the key. So they ditched me. Beast convinced me to keep going." Said Sora.

"The way to unlock the gates is this way. I watched Nami go about locking the gates from my cell several times when she thought I was unconscious." said Riku.

They followed Riku through the maze and he nodded on they rode a platform up to a final switch. Riku used his key blade to unlock this switch and pressed it and motioned for them to follow him back through the maze.

"How did you get here in the first place?" asked Riku.

"I had the strangest flashback ever. I saw two little kids come here and I think one of them was me. But we've been on Twilight Island or the Destiny Islands, our whole lives, right?" said Sora.

"Weird." Said Riku, "But you know, I feel like I know this place too, like I was here one when I was really little. And I can almost remember my old man. He was tall, skinny, and had the same hair and eyes as I did. But he seemed fearful for some reason, he almost was afraid to touch me."

"I wish I could remember my dad." Said Sora.

"No time for wishing for what we can't change, let's go!" said Riku.

------------------------ --

**MP**: I will finish this story one way or another. If it means cutting out Chain of memories or Two for that matter I will do it for I will not kill another story. I will make a decision by the time I finish up the next few chapters if I will go through my planned CoM Arc and my KH2 arc.

**_R&R_** **_please._**

_ Remember: You don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then don't say anything at all. That includes insulting my decision making abilities.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chosen of Sky and Twilight_**

**MP**:Ok new chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KH

**Chapter 24: Of Hearts and Keyblades**

With Maleficent, In the room with the princesses Maleficent turns to face the wall and yells

"O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" with that six streams of light shoot from all six girls and connect shooting forwards.

At the same time Riku, Sora, and Beast, after fighting their way through with claws, keyblade, and magic were about to enter the from doors"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" said Beast. Sora and Riku nodded. They burst through the front doors to see Nami, Donald, and Goofy were there."Hey look! Sora found Riku!" said Goofy.

"Riku?" said Nami in shock. Riku had yet to summon his keyblade, and turn into Ryx, so he stood there glaring at Nami, Donald, and Goofy. Beast looked over and saw something.

"Belle?" he said before running through a door only to have it shut behind him.

"I knew you were mean, but I never knew you were that cruel, Nami." said Sora figuring out it was a trick.

"His heart, like yours, is weak. That's why the keyblade rejected you." Nami said. "Just surrender now or the darkness will destroy you!" she said as she took on her battle form from Halloween Town. (See Chapter 21)

"No matter what you do to me, my heart will live on through my friends." Said Sora defiantly.

"Fine see if friendship can handle this!" she said throwing up a barrier throwing Riku off to the side.

"SORA!" he yelled summoning his key and switching forms before attacking the barrier. Nami smirked and sent another attack at Sora who was prepared to cast Aero whenever he heard it THUNK! against metal. Sora opened the eyes, he discovered he had closed, and saw Goofy blocking the attack.

"Sora aint goin' anywhere." Said Goofy.

"You betray your King?" asked Nami.

"Not on your life but I'm not gonna betray Sora either. 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later Donald! Could you tell the King I'm really sorry?" said Goofy calling over to the avian sorcerer.

"Hold on Goofy! We'll tell him together!" said Donald also ditching Nami.

"So how are you going to fight me? You don't even have the key blade anymore." said Nami sneering and inspecting said weapon.

"I don't need the keyblade. I have a more powerful weapon anyway. My heart." Said Sora.

"Why do we keep coming back to this heart thing, your heart was weak enough for me to make the keyblade reject you. What makes you think that pathetic thing is a weapon?" Nami said as annoyance colored her tone. "And use a different answer this time; you're sounding like a cliché video game character."

"You joke about video games at a time like this?" said Ryx incredulously from outside the barrier as he kept pounding away. The ones inside couldn't hear Riku so his comment fell on deaf ears.

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" said Sora as Nami lost her grip on the Keyblade it reappeared in a flash of lights in Sora's right hand. Nami knew when she was outnumbered, but her pride made her summon her own evil blade.

"Bring it, losers, and see your precious 'Heart Power' fail!" she yelled.

She charged at Sora who dodged backwards and threw a fira spell at her. She countered with a blizara spell of her own neutralizing the magic. Sora then knew a magical duel would be a bad idea. He and Goofy both charged her Sora landing several hits with Ars Arcanum while Goofy nailed her with his shield Donald cast Thundara on her only to have her cast Aero and reduce the damage.

"BAHHHAHH!" Donald squawked in frustration. He then primarily healed Sora and Goofy throughout the course of the battle while blocking attacks from Nami when she slipped through. Sora managed to get a major blow in forcing her to lose her battle form and revert to her usual attire and hair style. She glared at them before running away.

Nami ran down the halls and muttered,

"Why did I loose to that loser!"

"Because the heart that is strong and true shall wield the Keyblade." Said a voice and she saw it was Ansem.

"Are you saying loser's heart was stronger than mine? Cause that's not possible." Said Nami.

"It was for that instant but you can get even more power." Said Ansem.

"I'm listening." Said Nami.

"Open yourself to darkness, become darkness itself and your power will know no bounds. Then you'll be able to destroy that keybearer and his partner." said the man.

"No. I won't destroy Riku! He's just misguided is all." said Nami "And I can do it without darkness."

"What made you think you had a choice!" said Ansem before it surged forwards into Nami.

"So how do we get through this door?" asked Sora as they looked at a lock in the shape of the heartless emblem. They had found a library and the Beast who had looked around the room in hopes Belle would be there. They explored a strange futuristic room that the plaque on the wall read 'Lift Stop' and saw it was a dead end. Well a dead end with a potion hidden away but a dead end none the less. They explored the main hall further and found this door.

"Maybe we've got to find pieces that fit the door?" said Goofy.

"Goofy, you're a genius!" said Sora.

"Let's split up around the room and look for the pieces." said Ryx as he became Riku.

"Ok." Said Sora as Donald 'Bahh'ed and Goofy nodded.

Ten Minutes later…

"Nothing what so ever." muttered Sora as he leaned next to a statue on the second floor, he shifted his whole weight on it and it moved over and he heard something click as the fountain in the lobby began to flow.

'That means there are other triggers for things, but what?' wondered Sora as he pushed on all the statures on the second floor. He knocked the pots off a statue having the others rush to his location.

"Sorry, I just, oh." He said as the statue sunk into the ground the water sounding louder. "I figured the statues must do something after I moved one and it activated the fountain." Said Sora.

"Hey! There's something floating in the water!" said Goofy. In it were two pink shapes that looked like they belonged in the door.

"Look for other trigger things." Said Riku. Sora knocked over more pots on the second floor looking for triggers under them, and saw oddly colored plates after he destroyed the pots a chest appeared and he opened it to reveal green piece that looked like a fleur de lis. Donald found stones with lightning bolts on them.

"Hey look at this!" he said. Riku looked at it puzzled before something dawned in him and he zapped the stone with Thundara. He and Donald moved around the second floor zapping the stones until the flame in the center stopped burning revealing something black was revealed. Riku leapt across to that and picked it up, it was the final piece of the emblem.

"Let's go!" said Sora as the door opened.

More fighting through the castle and several dizzying heights and flights of stairs later. They were resting at another point in the rest stop.

"Who, would, want, suck, a tiring, layout?"asked Sora panting.

"Well, there, uh Riku, how do you know where you're going.

"It's a villain thing. They'll be in the highest room of the tallest tower." Said Riku shrugging.

"Where'd you learn that?" squawked Donald.

"I read it in a book once." Said Riku as he shrugged.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" mused Sora listening to Riku and Donald talk.

"Hyuck, uh, maybe it was in a movie?" said Goofy. The pair just shrugged.

Maleficent was pacing in the Grand Hall angrily. Something just wasn't right. She triple checked her notes. She had all the seven princesses of heart. That should have been enough to open the keyhole, yet still it remained incomplete. Then again it might have been Princess Kairi causing the problems. That princess was one she'd feared would be hard to find and the girl practically fell into her lap! Ansem the Wise had been her uncle and when he vanished it was easy from Maleficent to take over. Kairi had been hidden from her as Ansem's only heir and the people's hopes to dethrone Maleficent.

'The Fools! Placing their hopes in a stupid little girl.' She sneered. Kairi had lost her heart but her powers should have not remained dormant as they had. Or should they have. Foot steps startled her out of her thoughts.

"So the path has emerged at last." Said Nami, her voice echoing eerily. Her young apprentice had undone gone an overhaul since she had last been seen. Her blue hair had lightening to an ice blue color that seemed white in the wrong light lengthening to her mid-calf, her skin darkened to a deep brown, her eyes turning a coppery orange color. She wore a white gown with long sleeves that had a large open section cut out of the chest revealing a large section her now larger breasts and a heartless insignia. There were slits up the sides of the dress revealing black leggings.

"I see you chose to possess her instead m'lord." Said Maleficent.

"I am finding this female form quite, pleasurable." Said the Ansem Nami. Maleficent continued,

"The path to darkness has appeared." Said Maleficent.

"If you open the gate, the heartless will overrun this word." Ansem Nami said.

"What do I care? The darkness has no sway over me. Rather I will use it to conquer the worlds." Said Maleficent.

"Such confidence." Sneered Ansem Nami materializing a dark keyblade. Maleficent gasped.

"Oh! Impossible. It must be her." Said Maleficent pointing to Kairi.

"Yes. Without her heart the keyhole will not work." Said Ansem Nami.

------------------------ --

**MP**: Ok I have actually a few more chapters already written and have completed Hollow Bastion, so expect them up with a couple days space between them because I'm evil.

**_R&R_** **_please._**

_Remember: You don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then don't say anything at all. That includes insulting my decision making abilities.  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chosen of Sky and Twilight_**

**MP**:Ok new chapter, sorry, I said I would space it out I never meant for this length of time; so, to anyone actually reading this, I'm sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KH

**Chapter 25: Of Hearts and Keyblades Part 2  
**

_(for enhancement in reading of this chapter, find the song Rebirthing by Skillet. I don't own this.)_

Maleficent heard loud footsteps echoing up the staircase.

'You can always count on foolish heroes to came running in boldly without any regards to the element of surprise.' She thought wryly.

"The king's fools are coming. I'll take care of them, and leave you to protect the princesses." Said Maleficent. Ansem Nami nodded despite a flash of annoyance that flickered across her face at the nerve of her pawn ordering her around.

'Soon she shall have fulfilled her role and I'll no longer need her.' Thought Ansem Nami smirking wicked as she watched Maleficent glide away. 'Soon.'

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku barged out into what looked to be a church chapel. In the middle of it stood the dark fairy, Maleficent.

"It's too late, you meddling fools, Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." She monologued.

"Isn't it kind of sacrilegious for her to be here?' said Sora scratching his head, his smirk revealing it was banter.

"You'd have thought a lightning bolt would have struck her for just being here." Riku bantered back. It was working, the enchantress was getting angry.

"How dare you insult the mistress of all evil!" she yelled.

"Are you my high school principal?" asked Riku abruptly.

"No." she said thrown off by the subject change.

"Well how can you be Mistress of All Evil, if you're not in charge of Hell AKA High School?" said Riku. Maleficent threw a lightning bolt at the silver haired boy.

"I think I struck a nerve." Said Riku.

"Also, why tell us about your evil plans?" asked Sora.

"Because you will not be around long enough to see the glory of darkness!" said Maleficent.

"Uh, Gol and Maia called, they want their idea back." Riku said rolling his eyes.

"SILENCE!" she yelled and the piece of the chapel she was standing on broke free and floated in the air.

Riku shifted to Ryx and Sora summoned the keyblade. Thus the battle began.

"YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!!!!!" she roared angrily.

"We don't _think_ we can," said Sora dodging a purple energy sphere.

"We _know_ we can." Ryx finished batting a blast back. She cast a shield to block it and Sora leapt up onto her platform and began bashing her knocking her back then the platform spun and this sent Sora flying into Donald, which made his thundaga hit Goofy who crashed into Ryx. Sora scrambled up and barely dragged himself and Donald out of the way of several beams of electricity. He threw a fira at her and she dodged that only to be smashed from behind by Ryx and Goofy. This threw her right into a thundaga cast by Donald and Sora nailed her with his key blade again sending her right back into Ryx's attack range. Ryx and Goofy tagged teamed her again but this time she managed to zap everyone forcing them to back off and heal one another.

"Careful Goofy! You can't keep using potions for minor injuries!" yelled Donald.

"Ok Donald!" Goofy yelled.

"This witch just won't die, and is she even bleeding?" asked Ryx as though the injuries were gone, the blood from them remained. He and Sora had a lot of blood all over them and not just theirs but their comrades too from slamming into them.

"I don't think she can as she doesn't have a heart either." Sora remarked.

"Less talk and more fighting!" barked Donald.

"Yes mother!" Ryx said cheekily rolling his eyes. Sora also rolled his eyes before they charged Maleficent again rolling and jumping out of the way of attacks by throwing magic at her left right and sideways to help Goofy get hits on her, healing him once he ran out of potions. Mean while, Donald worked on pinning her down with magic. Sora saw an opening and took it. He charged forwards and performed 'Ars Arkanum' on her sending her into a wall.

She stood up weakly and vanished into a portal.

"COWARD!" Ryx yelled turning back to Riku.

"Let's heal up and get potions out of stock before facing her again." Said Donald breaking and orb called a 'tent' over all of them, healing everything. It even repaired and cleaned their clothes. Feeling fully refreshed they restocked.

"Don't waste these!" Donald said as he handed Goofy hi-potions to strap to his belt along with ethers for the ones who could use magic.

"Aw shucks Donald! I won't!" said Goofy.

"Are we ready?" asked Sora as he looked around. "We may not have a chance to rest after this point." The others nodded as Riku became Ryx again. "Remember even if we fall, we'll live on in each other's hearts."

With that they leapt into the portal she left behind.

Maleficent stood in pain,

'How had they beaten me, let alone injure me! The Mistress of All Evil!' she raged. Ansem Nami teleported in and inspected the end of her dark keyblade.

"Need any help?" she asked pleasantly.

"Nami!" yelled Sora as they arrived. He noted the long black blade and wicked red blades forming the prongs of the key and the red handle. He'd seen a drawing of it on Walt's scripts. The Dark Keyblade which meant...

"You monster!" he yelled.

"Ah, you noticed my keyblade? Unlike yours, mine can unlock hearts. Allow me to demonstrate." Said Ansem Nami and she plunged it into Maleficents chest earning a,

"What-,"

"Behold! Now open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Ansem Nami said as she twisted it before pulling it out and vanishing.

"THIS POWER! Darkness…TRUE DARKNESS!" she exclaimed before turning into a giant black dragon with purple webbing on her wings, green fiery eyes, a long forked tongue and smoke trailing from her nostrils.

"Talk about your dragon ladies." Muttered Ryx before they avoided getting squished by her tail.

"Anyone know how to slay a dragon?" asked Sora avoiding her flames.

"You uh, aim for the eyes and the underbelly, hyuck!" said Goofy.

"Got that. Any battle plans Goofy?" asked Ryx blocking a slash of her claws with his keyblade.

"Donald, distract her with spells, Sora assist him with that. Ryx and I'll try to attack her when there's openings." Said Goofy.

This battle was easier and harder for the group; easier because their opponent lost her magic and her maneuverability. Harder because she hadn't lost her wits or her ability to comprehend English so she attacked Sora and Donald so viciously that they had to focus on avoiding her rather than trying to distract her. Rolling away from yet another spurt of green flames Sora saw a strange stone just sitting around. He picked it up and it glowed as a strange little dragon appeared.

"I LIIIIVE!!!! Tell what you need done and vengeance will be MIIIIINE!" yelled the little guy.

"Could you help us take down that big dragon?" Sora asked pointing at Maleficent.

"BIG DRAGON! I mean, of course I can mortal!" said the small dragon shaking a little.

"I'm Mushu by the way. Oh you have other stones too!" the dragon said and Sora noticed them at long last. He squeezed two others and one turned into a small flying elephant with large ears that took off into the air and began squirting the dragon in the face. The other turned into a large lion. Sora somehow knew the lion was called 'Simba' and the elephant calf 'Dumbo.' The red maned lion charged in slashing at whatever part of the dragon was closest drawing her focus onto him as Mushu began firing on her too with little fireballs. Between the four warriors and the three summons, as Donald identified them, the course of the battle easily shifted. But Sora felt his mp stores deplete and since he'd summoned them all, they were unable to hold onto corporeal form and faded out, the stones appearing in Sora's hand and he quickly pocketed them.v

Sora rejoined the battle against the dragon and switched places with Ryx in the attack formation, as he was out of mp. Donald stood back and cured everyone, which caused Maleficent attack him. Goofy took an attack meant Donald and this left Maleficent wide open for a tag team attack from Ryx and Sora, Sora throwing Ryx so that he could bury his keyblade to the hilt into her heart. Well, what _would_ have been her heart if she'd still had one. The Dragon yelled out in its death throes and they took cover as she thrashed about before becoming nothing more than a cloak on the ground. Ansem Nami re-appeared and kicked at the cloak.

"Useless puppet, couldn't even dispose of you properly. She never realized the Heartless were just using her, nor did she pay enough attention to the darkness knawing away at her heart." Said Ansem Nami. With that Ansem Nami and Maleficent's cloak vanished from sight.

"Anyone else notice something different about her?" asked Sora.

"She certainly filled out in a short amount of time." Said Ryx. "I mean, we saw her almost three hours ago and she looked as she always had now she looks like she had accelerated plastic surgery."

"And even though Nami is a **_#$%_**, she'd never disrespect the dead. I saw her give Seifer and earful about it once when he joked about vandalizing a graveyard on Halloween." Said Sora.

"We can handle her. Let's save the world!" Said Ryx.

* * *

**_R&R_** **_please._**

_Remember: You don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then don't say anything at all.  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chosen of Sky and Twilight_**

**MP**: Note this is the third from last part of the KH 1 arc. Soon I'll begin working on my abridged CoM because of something I do which eliminates Sora version. Spoilers for those who haven't gotten this far in the game.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KH

**Chapter 26: Of Hearts and Keyblades Part 3  
**

**_Elsewhere_**,

Serenity and Time stood ready for an event that could spare the worlds or destroy them. Shade appeared through a portal and bowed before Time.

"My Lord, we're driving back this artificial and twisted force." Shade said.

"How is your father?" asked Time.

"He's well and is enjoying the fight. But he knows his place, we will return to whence we came after this matter has been corrected. Demons may not have mercy but we do have honor." Said Shade. "Unlike humans."

"Humans are a very diverse group of mortals." Said Time. Serenity had been playing with her hair and suddenly said,

"Of the Sky pure and bright,

Of the dusk, the dim Twilight.

Never say we good night,

Surly he shall win the fight."

**_Hollow Bastion_**,

After returning to the chapel Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy saw the doors that had been previously closed were now opened. They ran through and up yet another stair case into the Grand Hall. On either side of them were princesses trapped in strange glass cases with dark thorns holding them up. There were three they recognized; Belle, Jasmine, and Alice. The other three were equally stunning.

One wore a long blue dress with white trim on the sleeves with a high white collar and had long blonde hair that was the color of the sun and lips that were redder than a red rose. Her crown on her head denoted her as royalty. Next to her was a dark haired beauty with pale skin, and blue red lips wearing a yellow skirt, blue bodice that had blue and red sleeves. In her hair was a red ribbon tied into a bow. Next to her was a princess with her orange hair pulled up into a bun with a shimmering blue head band on her head and a blue ribbon around her neck and the puffy blue gown looked like something fit for a ball.

'I've seen them before!' thought Sora, well not them but in the strange black place they'd been on the stained glass that had been the floor.

"She we break them out of there?" asked Goofy.

"Not safe. Plus that dark key blade is made of their hearts." Said Sora with and edge to his voice. "A vile act to steal a pure maiden's heart creates dark weapons such as that." He looked up ahead and saw,

"KAIRI!"

**_With Serenity, Shade, and Time_**,

"What did that mean?" asked Time.

"What did what?" asked Serenity seemingly snapped out of her daze. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Oh, hi Shade!"

"You just spouted off what sounded like a prophecy and you don't remember it?" asked Time in disbelief.

"Should I?" said Serenity. Shade was used to this so he turned to leave.

"Shade, beware of the true darkness. If it gets a hold of you, you will cease to be." Said Serenity serious for once.

"I shall. I will see you again in time." Shade said, not noticing the tears falling from Serenity's eyes.

'No, you won't.' she thought sadly as the half heartless vanished from sight.

"Little Sister, it will do you no good to get attached to mortals." Said Time. "Take it from me."

"That prophecy I spouted off? Do you think it'll come true?" she asked.

"I cannot say a thing sister. Even if I knew I am bound by the other Powers that Be to never reveal the future." Said Time.

**_Hollow Bastion_**,

Before any of the others could point out that it could be a trap, that it might not really be Kairi, Sora had taken off tearing across the carpeting and up the stairs that led to a platform in front of a heart shaped hole in the wall that swirled red, blue, and green energy that looked like smoke. Kairi was just lying there, unconscious. This meant she couldn't have possibly lost her heart! She was still here! She wasn't a heartless. Sure the princesses had lost their hearts but they were princesses of heart.

'Wait.' Thought Sora and he held her gently before his panic over took him.

"Kairi, please just open your eyes! Please!" While this was going on he hadn't noticed in his haste that Ryx and Goofy had been blocked by a force field from entering. Ryx had reverted to Riku and slamming his fist against the barrier, the barrier muffling all sounds preventing Sora or Donald from realizing what was going on.

"She will not wake. That girl has lost her heart. Without it this keyhole will remain incomplete." said Ansem Nami as she appeared.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded harshly as he gently set Kairi down. Ansem Nami laughed.

"You were able to recognize your tormentor through this form and yet you assume correctly that I am not my pawn." Said Ansem Nami laughing evilly.

"Whoever you are, release Nami! Sure she is evil, and sure she was cruel to me, but she also seemed to want to help Kairi. Return Nami and her heart!" said Sora angrily standing in front of Kairi defensively.

"But first, you must give your princess back her heart!" said Ansem Nami. Her dark keyblade glowed near the tip and Sora felt and intense pain in his chest forcing him to his knees panting.

"SORA!!" yelled Donald.

"Don't you see it yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" said Ansem Nami.

"Kairi's…inside me?" said Sora in shock.

"I know all there is to know." Said Ansem Nami. Sora was in too much paint to make a smart-alecky remark.

"Tell me, who are you!" asked Sora.

"It is I, Ansem. Seeker of Darkness!" Ansem (Nami) roared. Donald tried to charge Ansem but she batted him to the side and through the barrier landing next to Riku, who looked over at Donald.

"You two have been here the whole time?" Donald asked astonished he didn't notice it.

"Yeah. Goofy's still attacking the barrier at his end. We might be able to break through if all three of us attack it at the same time repeatedly." said Riku.

"Alright let's do it! We've got a friend to help!" said Donald.

Sora saw Ansem loom over him with the key blade pointing at his chest.

"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" she swung the blade down at Sora who suddenly felt as if he couldn't move.

Suddenly Kairi's voice called out,

"SORA!" Sora then moved his keyblade to deflect the attack. He stood angrily.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora growled.

"Then so be it." Said Ansem taking an attack stance. Sora stood in front of Kairi's prone form and knew it would be a hard battle with her lying there. But if he tried to move her, Ansem would take the opening and he would fail, letting that fiend get her heart.

Riku had dropped his Ryx form and was resting as he observed lights erupting in the barrier. The clashes showing Sora and Ansem were discharging magic all over the place, several firas slammed through the barrier giving Riku an idea.

"Donald. Use firaga on the barrier, aim for that blue **_^#$%_**." Said Riku.

"Ok!" said Donald and threw a Firaga at the barrier, it passed through and Ansem had to duck it as well as Sora. Riku had jumped after it and saw a hole had formed to allow the magical attack through.

"Ok here's what we do!" said Riku calling the others to him.

Sora flipped over yet another attack and slashed Ansem's back only to have the villain whirl around and deflect the attack and send Sora into the side of the barrier. He was almost out of mp, and what was worse, he was nearly out of potions and had but one ether left. Ansem moved over to where Kairi was.

"KAIRI!" Sora cried out and performed Stopra, freezing Ansem in place long enough for Sora to scoop Kairi into his arms and get a safe distance away before charging his using and ether and preparing Ragnarok, his strongest keyblade move. The blade glowing with the energy as time resumed for Ansem in time to get caught by that attack. The repetitious slashes ended with an energy discharge that sent Ansem into a wall, her keyblade clattering on the ground at Sora's feet. Ansem then vanished.

"The keyhole!" yelled Donald. Sora and Ryx tried locking it to no avail.

"It's no good, that keyhole's incomplete." Said Goofy.

"What can we do?" asked Sora.

"What about waking Kairi up?" said Goofy.

"How are we going to do that?" said Ryx. Sora looked at the dark keyblade.

"A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts, I wonder…." Said Sora picking it up.

"Sora, hold on!" yelled Goofy.

"No Wait!" yelled Donald.

"You don't know what that'll do to you." Said Ryx as he became Riku. Sora gave them a goofy grin just before he plunged the keyblade into his chest and twisted it. The next part seemed to occur in slow motion as Sora's grip slackened and the dark keyblade dissolved into six lights and a seventh joined them as Sora began to glow. The seven lights shot throughout the room returning to the princesses, and the seventh light returned to Kairi. Kairi awoke and sat bolt upright. She saw Sora was falling backwards slowly.

"SORA!" she screamed and ran to catch him, only to have him dissolve into golden lights in her arms.

"SORA!!!!!"

* * *

**_R&R_** **_please._**

_Remember: You don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then don't say anything at all.  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

I totally forgot about this journal break until I went through my story, trying to check it for continuity errors and found I was on yet another multiple of nine. So sorry for the evil placement.

**Chapter 27: Journal break No. 3  
**

**Sora**: Originally from Twilight Town. A Spirited Boy who used to have an alternate form called Roxas but that was disabled when his home was lost to the darkness. He and Riku have teamed up with Donald and Goofy to fight heartless and to find their friends. After many battles Sora is finding out his parents also wielded keyblades. He lost his heart to the darkness sacrificing himself to restore Kairi

**Riku**: A more serious boy. Sora's best friend lived on the Islands his whole life. He has an alternate form called Ryx. He has teamed up with Donald and Goofy to find friends and fight the heartless.

**Roxas**: Was Sora's Alternate form

**Ryx**: Is Riku's alternate form.

**Kairi**: A girl who moved to the Islands before Sora had. Sora and Riku are searching for her. They found her in Hollow Bastion and Sora sacrificed himself for her.

**Naminé**: the nobody of Kairi that had Kairi's consciousness for a short time before Serenity interfered. A witch.

**Donald**: Court Magician. Easily angered and suspicious. Is searching for the king and was searching for the Key till he found Sora and Riku. He has teamed up with Sora and Riku to fight the heartless and has their help in searching for the king.

**Goofy**: Captain of the King's Knights. Laid back, and takes things slowly. Is searching for the king and was searching for the Key till he found Sora and Riku. He has teamed up with Sora and Riku to fight the heartless and has their help in searching for the king.

**Jiminy**: The one writing the journal.

**Nami**: A friend of Riku and Kairi's who moved away. She has let her heart grow weak with anger over not finding Riku, and denied Ryx was Riku until she was forced to see it with her own eyes. Ansem then took advantage of the rage weakening her heart to darkness and possessed her instead of Riku. She is the fourth Keybearer.

**Maleficent**: An evil enchantress who'd sold Riku an evil blade once. He's since chucked it away. She is using Nami for some end, apparently an apprentice. Then she became a dragon after Ansem stabbed her in her black heart with his/her dark keyblade.

**Leon**: Squall Leonheart, FFXIII, A cool collected warrior who lived on the Islands for a time.

**Yuffie**: FFVIII, A cheery ninja who lived in Twilight Town and went to school with Sora before moving to Destiny High and then leaving to go fight heartless.

**Aerith**: FFVII, A woman who knows much about the key blade and what is going on and is searching for some one…..

**Cloud Strife**: FFVII, an almost cold warrior, he keeps to himself and no one is sure where he is or what he is searching for…..

**Tidus**: FFX, a boy who is nuts about blitzball.

**Wakka**: FFX, a boy is in love with bltizball

**Selphie**: FFVIII, a girl who is cheery and has a crush on Riku

**Minnie**: Queen of the Disney Castle, waits for the king to return and hopes it is soon.

**Daisy**: He Lady in waiting, cares for Donald greatly and hopes he comes back in one piece.

**Pluto**: The King's dog who has a habit of sticking his nose in strange places.

**Beast**: Beauty and the Beast 1992. An animal man who is looking for a mysterious 'Belle' and teams up with Sora after Donald and Goofy desert him for a short time.

**Walt**: Sora's grand father, a strange old man interested in everything to do with the key blade. Met up with the gang wearing a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt. Now unable to fight after having his sword hand severed and reattched.

**Axel**: Once Sora's cousin Lea, Lost his heart and now his nobody runs around with his appearance but few memories of being Lea

**Serenity:** A personification of Fate. Time's little sister. A very random girl who loves games.

**Time**: The personification of Time.(Hence his name) Serenity's older brother. He awakened Sora- He is also the mysterious voice.

**Faith**: AKA Fate. She put events into motion that made the existence of Shade possible.

**Destiny**: The entity that Serenity is training to replace. She is as her name says and her job goes hand in hand with Fate's. While her plans are changeable Fate's are not. She created the artificial heartless and the key blades.

**Event:** The personification of fate often mixed up with Time. He retired once controlling time and fate with Destiny at his side. He is responsible for the nobodies. He stepped in only that once and is now enjoying playing poker with the imaginary holiday chracters, and winning.

**Shade:** AKA Shar'roc, AKA Abmoniation AKA Prince of the Shadows, AKA Son. He is the half human half heartless son of the king of the Heartless. He is trying to save the children of his people that are being stolen to create artificial heartless.

**Nikoli:** King of the Heartless. Father of Shade. He will not taek action till 50,000 of the children kidknapped are dead. (This is a relatively small number to the heartless who normal have children four at a time.) The Heartless are now mobilized.

**Arabrab (Pronounced A-rab-rab): **The second wife of the King. Queen of the Heartless. Cares for Shade as if he were her own.

**Main Summary**:

Sora thought hiding the fact he was Roxas and attending High school would be his problems but those were soon shoved to the side as his whole world was plunged into darkness. His only ray of light; he wasn't alone because Riku, who was the second key bearer known as Ryx, was with him. They land in Traverse Town, run into old friends and meet Donald and Goofy who are looking for the king and them. They decide to join them while searching for Kairi and fighting the Heartless.

Maleficent recruited Nami who only is using Maleficent as she is using her. Maleficent had Nami kidnapp six of the Princess of Heart, the seventh (Kairi) already in her possession. Namine', a Nobody, temporarily housd Kairi's consciousness before Serenity reversed this and re-disabled Sora's Roxas form for the sake of the future. After Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at Hollow Bastion to stop Maleficent andSave Riku it is revealed Nami is the fourth keybearer and she is able to rip Sora's keyblade from him. Doanld and Goofy ditch Sora and go with her leaving him to team up with the injured Beast and find another way in. In doing so he frees Riku. After a confrontation with Nami, Sora get's his keyblade back and they drive her off. This leads to her getting possessed by Ansem. Maleficent falls to the quartet leaving Ansem to reveal Kairi's heart has been in Sora all along. In order to restore Kairi's heart and the hearts of the other six Princesses Sora sacrifced himself by using the Dark Keyblade on his own heart.

How will our heroes fight the darkness being one Keyblade master down?

* * *

**MP**: R&R. **_Constructive_** **critics** Welcome!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH!(plus this is not a song fic, it'll feature-later on- Simple and Clean as well as Sanctuary both owned by island records and Hikaru Utada.)  
**

I have recently bought and beaten 358/2 Days so my CoM section is merged with that and is abridged. No way am I dragging out that arc at all. The next chapter ends KH1.

**Chapter 28: When the Stars Fall From the Sky  
**

Donald yelled,

"Come back Sora! Come back!" as Riku held the sobbing Kairi and Goofy stood horrified looking at where the keyblade master had once stood.

Sora, on the other hand, felt himself falling through the air but at the same time falling slowly. Around him was nothing but darkness.

'What's ……. happening to me. Falling…falling…into darkness.' Was his last coherent thought as he succumbed to the darkness all around him.

"Sora can't be gone, I won't let him go!" Kairi yelled. Ansem reappeared, but this time he was in his truest male form and threw the unconscious Nami at their feet.

"The foolish half-heartless Shade confronted me over possessing a light dweller and he was unable to stop me from possessing his form." He said and finally noticed the alert Kairi. "So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." Said Ansem laughing evilly. Riku became Ryx as Donald and Goofy readied their weapons.

"Don't make another move!" said Donald.

"Or we'll have to cut you pretty boy!" said Ryx.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves??" asked Goofy.

"I don't know!" said Donald.

"Only one way to find out." Said Ryx

Then Ansem was unable to move forwards,

"Impossible!" he said as a ghostly image of Shade appeared.

"You're not going to use me for this, abomination!" Shade yelled. "You've got to run! The Heartless are coming and that keyhole needs to be sealed by two keybears! RUN!!!" Kairi nodded before she and the others retreated, Goofy carrying Nami.

"Why do we have to take her with us?" asked Riku.

"Because Sora would have wanted us to!" said Donald. Back through the maze of Hollow Bastion they ran, never noticing a small shadow following them through the castle. Upon pausing at the Entrance Hall because Kairi stopped.

"Kairi hurry!" said Goofy.

"But I can't leave them behind!" she said referring to the princesses.

"We can't stay here." Said Donald.

"We'll come back for them." Said Riku.

"Look a heartless is after us!" said Goofy noticing the little shadow that had been following them throughout the castle.

Donald marches up to it grumpily,

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost will ya!" he grumbled as he bopped it on the head with his wand. It just looked up at him quizzically in the same gesture Sora had always used.

"Sora, is that you?" Kairi said looking at the shadow closely, startling the others.

"Kairi are you nuts!" said Riku just as a whole legion of shadows and scouts appeared. The heartless edged away from the others as if afraid.

"Don't worry, this time I'll protect you." Kairi said to the shadow. The Heartless all attacked and several shadows dog piled Kairi and the Shadow which she hugged protectively.

"KAIRI!" Goofy, Donald and Riku shouted at once. The shadows dissipated revealing Kairi hugging a slightly taller, brunette form with familiar spiky hair.

"Thank you Kairi." He said hugging her tighter.

"Sora…" said Kairi happily.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed, Riku was stunned speechless.

The tender moment was shattered by more shadows and scouts appearing. Before either key master could summon their weapons the Beast howled and sent the running as he reappeared.

"We have to close the key hole!" Riku said to Sora. The brunette Keybearer nodded and summoned his keyblade as Riku became Ryx once more.

With that they and the Beast barreled back through to castle towards the location of the Keyhole.

Elsewhere,

Naminé sat at Disney castle drawing whenever she started drawing a blonde haired boy lying on the ground of an in between world, that used to be part of Twilight Destiny. The inhabitants of Twilight Town were baffled by the fact they were unable to contact the Destiny Islands at all. Even more shocking was the discovery of a boy who looked exactly like the Keyblade master, Roxas, lying on the ground wearing nothing while unconscious.

Axel, a member of Organization XII found this boy soon after and confirmed he was a nobody. But the kid was still in a catatonic state.

'Better get him to the superior.' Axel thought; his memories of being his human-self were garbled but he knew his name and that he used to be human. So what more was there to know?

'He's not going to be happy about this.' Axel thought as he carried the prone form into a portal of darkness.

**_Hollow Bastion_**,

Sora, Kairi, Ryx, Donald, and Goofy arrived at the chapel with the Beast on their heals to find the other six princesses were there. Beast only had eyes for a certain princess though.

"Belle!" he said rushing over to her and checking the maiden for injuries.

"I'm fine, really." Belle said as he fussed, "We can't hold the darkness back for long, so you'd better seal up that Keyhole quickly."

"Got it. Kairi, stay here." Sora said.

"What!" Kairi squawked.

"You'll only get in the way." said Ryx.

"Fine, but I'm not sitting out the next adventure." Kairi pouted.

"Donald, Goofy?" Sora said to the pair.

"We're with you, Sora!" said Donald.

"Hyuck! Yep we sure are!" said Goofy.

They advanced to the next room and fought their way through a flood of shadows to the key hole and then entered it to see the largest Heartless they had seen to date.

"Whoa." Sora said looking at the Behemoth.

"Aim for its horn!" yelled Donald. Sora nodded and leapt as far up as he could and fired off a Thundara at the horn as Ryx leapt onto its back and made his way up onto the head and began slashing at it. Goofy continually jumped up and attacked the horn while Sora and Donald attacked with magic and healed the others. Once Sora was out of mp he joined Goofy. Not that the Heartless didn't get a few good hits in, but in the end it was gone releasing a large heart that floated upwards and away.

"Wonder where it goes." Said Ryx.

"Probably to that dark place I went." Said Sora.

"The key hole!" Donald said.

"Right." Sora said pointing the tip of his blade at the key hole shaped light. Ryx also did so and a clicking sound was heard.

"Let's get out of here!" said Ryx as he became Riku. The others didn't need to be told twice and they ran out of the strange realm as the gate just became a wall again.

"Leon? Cid?" Sora said seeing the crew from Traverse Town there.

"We came in Cid's ship." Aerith said smiling, "This was our childhood home, we wanted to see it again- Princess Kairi?" the traverse town group turned to who Aerith was looking at. Kairi blinked at them in surprise.

"Er, hi." She said waving at them.

"Princess as in not just a Princess of Heart?" Riku said raising an eyebrow.

"My uncle used to be the ruler here." Said Kairi. "We left after he vanished and Maleficent took over. It used to look so different."

"It's worse than I'd feared." Leon added.

"Are you going to stay?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know. What's going to happen once they defeat the one behind everything?" Kairi asked.

"All the worlds will be restored, including Twilight Destiny." Said Leon, "And then we'll never see each other again."

"Why?" asked Sora.

"You had no idea other worlds existed before, right?" said Yuffie.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Well that's because there used to be impassable walls separating all worlds. Then the Heartless destroyed them and we could pass. But if the worlds are returned the walls return." Yuffie explained.

"So we'll never meet again?" Sora said.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Said Leon

"Wherever we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Said Aerith.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you guys if I tried." Said Yuffie.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked irritably.

"The darkness is receding here." Said Alice

"But I feel it growing else where." added Jasmine.

"It's the heart of Darkness." Aurora said.

"Then we'll go and stop the darkness there once and for all." Said Sora.

"A worthy answer keybearer." Said Cinderella as she waved her hand over Sora and Riku. "Use this power to combat the darkness."

"Hey, our fire spells are stronger." Said Riku.

"With your courage you can bring back our worlds." Said Snow White.

"Once the Darkness is gone all will return to being as it should be." Said Aurora.

"And you'll all be on your homes once more." Said Cinderella.

"Well we kinda need to find the King." Said Sora. "If Kairi stays here will she end up on the Island and will my Gramps be returned?"

"Most certainly." Said Cinderella.

"You're not leaving me on the Islands alone with Selphie!" said Kairi.

"It's too dangerous." Said Sora. Kairi pulled out something and placed it in Sora's hand.

"It's my lucky charm so you make sure you bring it back to me, ok?" Kairi said.

"Of course." Sora said, and on a whim attached the key chain to the keyblade transforming it. Riku nodded before pulling out a wave shaped charm.

"Well I'm coming whether you like it or not." Said Nami's voice, her whip in hand. However it was easy to see it was a key_whip_ from its handle and two protrusions at the end. "I helped spread this mess so I'd better help clean it up."

"Alright. Let's go to the End of the World." Said Sora.

* * *

**MP**: R&R. **_Constructive_** **critics** Welcome!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chosen of Sky and Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KH! Don't own Simple and Clean either.  
**

This marks the end of the KH1 arc of this story. This is a longer chapter than most. Features Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada as a play-for-enhancement-feature.

**Chapter 29: Simple and Clean  
**

They arrived at the strange place and Sora walked smack into an invisible wall.

"Follow those heartless." Said Nami.

"After all, you'd know." Riku snarked before becoming Ryx.

"Enough! You two fought on the way here, you are not going to do that while we're trying to take down a megalomaniac." Sora snapped.

"Sorry!" Ryx and Nami said before they pressed on through the strange terrain. Soon they were on sand so white it looked like snow, and the whole way, they were up to their armpits in heartless.

"So where are we going?" asked Ryx.

"To the bottom of this whole world." Said Nami.

"Why?" asked Ryx.

"Because that's where the darkness reeks the most." Said Nami trying not to snap.

They reached the first of many columns with a pillar of light in each of them.

"Only way forward is through there I guess." Said Donald after inspecting the beam.

"Ladies first." Ryx said nudging Nami forwards.

"How cute." Nami replied before entering the beam. Sora followed and was in, Wonder Land?

"How did they get a piece of Wonderland, whoa, look out!" said Sora and he pulled Nami out of the path of an attack.

"Well, Sora, whenever they were attacking worlds they were stealing their hearts. Each world you locked you restored only part of their hearts which is why they still had heartless in them." Said Nami as they eliminated all the heartless. The room glowed and they were on the next platform.

It went this way until they reached a strange red beam. It was a strange corridor that none of them recognized.

"Look at this on the screen: "_Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize our hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Progeny of darkness come back to eternal darkness. For the heart's light shall unseal. Seven hearts, one key hole, one key to the door. The door of darkness tied by two keys. The door of darkness to see light. None shall pass but shadows returning to darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens._"

"Gramps used to read this to me and Lea whenever he'd baby sit us when we were little. Now it makes chilling sense. Riku and I have to seal the door to darkness." Said Sora.

"And we've got to go, this place is dissolving!" Nami said. They barely made it back out the door whenever the beam vanished revealing what looked like an uninviting vortex in the center.

"Let me guess, we go there?" Ryx said pointing to it.

"Yes, the darkness is almost gagging me at this point." Nami said holding her breath.

"Let's go!" said Goofy jumping in.

"Goofy! Wait UP!" said Donald also jumping. The three humans looked to one another before jumping in. They found themselves flying in a world that had a giant demon surrounded by a vortex within sight.

"Chernabog!" Nami said paling.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Lord of the dead." Said Nami. "But he's supposed to be a myth."

"So are we." Said Ryx blocking flying debris with his keyblade.

"The head!" Donald said before Goofy, Nami, and Ryx surged forwards. Sora hung back with Donald casting spells for cover and healing the others.

"Goofy! Quit wasting your potions!" Donald yelled over the roar of the battle.

"Sorry-WAGH!" he said as he was hit by a large blue fist.

"GOOFY!" Donald yelled, "CURAGA!" the dog was back and fighting in no time flat. Donald and Sora were both out of mp so they flew in and began to rain blows down upon the giant demon with the others, avoiding his attacks until he was gone.

"We just took down Chernabog." Said Nami in disbelief.

"Yeah, and your point is?" said Ryx.

"Let's press onwards." Said Sora.

"Let's heal up first." Said Donald pulling out their last tent. They handed out potions.

"Again when we say not to waste potions we mean it, Goofy." Said Donald.

"Garwsh, Donald, you don't have to be mean about it." Said Goofy.

"Equipment good?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Said Ryx.

"Yes." Said Nami.

"Ok, take one each of you." Said Sora passing out his summon stones. Nami got Dumbo, Riku got Mushu, Donald got Bambi, and Goofy didn't get one because his mp was too low to support a summon. Sora kept Simba. On their way here the summons had come in handy.

"From here on out, no matter what we see, we're going to defeat Ansem and end this." said Ryx.

"No matter what." Sora agreed in chorus with the others.

Then Sora heard the Mysterious Voice again say,

'This is your last rest, you ready?' He reached for a familiar pair of pink doors and opened them to find, Island and Twilight Town Sunset station merged together.

That's whenever Sora heard Ansem's voice say to him the day Twilight Destiny fell under.

"This world has been connected. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." As he said this things began disappearing. Then Ansem appeared.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." He said, "You see Darkness is the heart's true essence!"

"You're wrong about that!" said Sora, "The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

"So you've come this far and still you understand nothing!"

Ansem summoned a freaky ghoul and the final, marathon of an ending battle began. Luckily for our heroes and one maybe-villain, Ansem and his 'pet' had a predictable move set so it was easy for our intrepid heartless slayers to get beat on the 'Diabolic Duo.' All was not roses, for Sora and Nami collided a few times and this ended up in a dog pile that was disastrous for Ryx and Goofy, because they'd usually end up underneath everyone. Yet, the battle was going smoothly until Ansem's limbs began fighting him.

There was an explosion of unholy black light blinding Sora and Ryx temporarily. When it cleared, they were in a strange alcove where the club house had once been, and in it was another Dark Side, just like the one they'd failed to defeat and protect Twilight Destiny from at the beginning of their adventure.

"Aim for the body part nearest!" Ryx yelled and Sora nodded taking its left hand while Ryx took the right. Between the two of them, they not only defeated Dark Side but managed not to get too badly bloodied up while doing it. Then Ansem appeared in his/her Nami form as he tossed the mangled body of Shade on the ground.

"Pitiful half-breed couldn't take me so I improvised." The Ansem possessed Nami sneered, "This foolish girl was even easier to take over the second time."

"Let her go!" Ryx yelled.

"Yeah! She might be an evil blue witch but you're the very definition of cruel and unusual." Sora said.

"She can't hear you where she is, for she now belongs to the darkness as you will soon!" Ansem said before she resummoned her guardian and this time Ryx and Sora were forced to fight her alone. It required more cooperation on the parts of the two keybearers but they managed to fall into a dodging and attacking-the-living-day-lights-out-of-Ansem routine rather quickly. They had, after all, been fighting together throughout their whole adventure.

"How are we going to save her?" asked Sora during the battle.

"Defeat this buffoon and hope to God that she doesn't die whenever we do so." Said Ryx

"Pay attention!" Ansem snapped annoyed that the two keybearers dared not pay attention to him.

"Moody, is it that time of the month?" Ryx quipped before getting caught by a stray energy attack from Ansem.

"You must have hit a nerve." Said Sora dryly as Ryx pealed himself off of a wall in the hollowed out mountain they were fighting in.

Then Ansem vanished again but the ground turned into a pool of darkness engulfing everything. Sora opened his eyes in a black yet light space.

"What the #$%^ did you do you?" Ryx demanded.

"Where are we?" Sora asked as he noticed he, Donald, and Goofy were flying.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom

Hearts!" Ansem said and Sora noticed a large pair of white doors. Ansem continued her monologue. "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. DARKNESS CONQUERS ALLWORLDS!"

Ansem was floating attached to this simply monstrous behemoth of a heartless that looked like only its mother, if it had one, would love it. With her last statement Ansem waved a hand and Donald, Goofy, and Ryx were sucked into portals leaving Sora alone.

"Come on Sora, you're not giving up that easy! I thought you were tougher than that at least." Said a voice Sora hadn't heard since he was five: his father Satoshi. With that Sora summoned his Oathkeeper keyblade and charged Ansem. The lasers didn't help but Sora managed to wise up quickly and cast an Aero to prevent unnecessary damage. Once again, strangely enough to Sora, Ansem fell into a predictable pattern. But hey; if it meant being able to defeat Ansem, Sora wasn't going to complain.

"Why won't you stay down!" Sora gritted out angrily as he blocked another attack from Ansem. "This is the fourth time I've had to fight you in the span of twenty-four hours for pity's sake."

"I'm nothing if not persistent, little boy." Ansem said viciously slashing at Sora with her double bladed lance. Sora blocked all but one hit to his side. Sora could feel the last several battles getting to him, if he didn't defeat Ansem soon, he'd collapse from exhaustion.

'I'm already to the hearing things phase. After all, I heard my dad.' Sora thought as he finally subdued Ansem for the fourth time but the villain went into stasis leaving Sora to beat the snot out of the heartless she was tethered too. By doing this he was led to a portal and he entered it.

"Thank goodness, I need some help here!" said Ryx's voice as he rejoined and they destroyed the core keeping the pocket dimension open.

Sora floated back and let Ryx take on another portal without him; he took this time to drink some elixirs and a few potions to get back to full strength. Sora then joined him and the newly freed Goofy in attacking another portion of the massive heartless and entered the portal with the others to free Donald. They finally took down yet another section whenever Sora felt cold steel bit into his back deeply and they found out Ansem was back in action. Donald used Curaga on Sora to heal the worst of the injury and the final portion of the battle for light and the heart of all worlds was underway.

With more favorable odds the quartet was quickly making progress on an increasingly desperate Ansem. She blew them back and sneered at them,

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." She reached a gloved hand towards the white doors,

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..." with that the doors cracked open and a foul purple mist began to leak out.

"Supreme Darkness." Ansem said in relief. Sora could feel something similar to the keyblade but over ten times as powerful behind the mist in King Hearts.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, King Hearts is light!" Sora said placing a hand on his heart and gesturing outwards with a sweep. And as if cue by the brunette bright white light over took the mist and engulfed Ansem.

"Light? But Why..." Ansem said before the light destroyed her.

Sora and crew landed on the stone platform and raced towards the doors. Ryx peaked inside.

"Holy crap! There's like fifty Dark Sides in there and growing!" With that they frantically began to shove the doors shut. It was slow going until a pair of hands appears on the inside.

"You boys need a hand?" Nami asked from inside the doors.

"Watch-out?" Sora said as he saw a heartless about to attack Nami but then it and many others are eliminated by someone else with a key blade. A someone else with very distinctive round ears and a tail.

"Your Majesty!!" Donald and Goofy yell in shock.

"Sora, Ryx. Let's close this door for good!" King Mickey said holding his blade aloft.

"You two, close it quick!" Donald ordered.

"But-,"Sora said looking over at an equally hesitant Ryx.

"Don't worry. There's always a door to the light!" Mickey said.

"It's ok, you can trust King Mickey." Said Goofy.

"AHH!" Nami screamed. This caused Ryx to slip through.

"RYX!" Sora yelled.

"Do it, we'll be fine!" Ryx said as he fought heartless.

Sora nodded and backed up before holding his keyblade directly in front of himself gather light and stars at the tip, the energy causing his clothing to be blown around by an invisible wind. King Mickey was doing likewise on his side of the door. Simultaneously, beams of light shoot off their keyblades and soon Kingdom Hearts was no more.

(Cue Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada- Don't own this)

Sora looked around to see Kairi on a piece of floating ground and he ran over to her.

"Kairi." He said.

"Is this real?" she asked looking around.  
"Yeah." Sora said reaching for her hand. Then their pieces of ground began to move.

"Kairi, I'm always with you in your heart!" Sora said.

"Of course you are, and I'm going with you!" Kairi said getting a head start and leaping into Sora's arms leaving Walt alone on the land attaching to the piece Kairi had been on.

"We'll be back, we promise." Said Kairi. Once all the worlds were restored in a magnificent reverse meteor shower they were in the in-between world.

"Now what?" asked Donald.

"We-," Sora began before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled catching him.

"What's wrong with him?" Goofy asked.

"I can't feel his heart, it's like he's not here." Said Kairi alarmed.

In the World that Never Was, Roxas the Nobody awoke for the first time.

* * *

**MP**: R&R. **_Constructive_** **critics** Welcome!


	30. Chapter 30

Chosen of Sky and Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**MP**: I know, I've not updated in over year. I'm sorry. I just haven't had the inspiration to write. I promise I will get through KH II. And if it seems like I'm fast forwarding through some things, it's because I'm trying to get through the plot as quickly as possible so that I can get the story finished. And unlike the game my ending will be the End.

Enjoy, the beginning of the combined Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts II arc.

And a thanks to **Uchiha 'Karite Shikyo** for reviewing!

_Chapter 30: Two Steps Forwards, Three Steps Back_

**_The World that Never Was_**,

Roxas could remember only two things. One: he had been in a large struggle prior to waking. And two: a girl had screamed his name before he succumbed to the darkness for heaven knows how long. He was told he'd been at the Organization a month, but he couldn't remember anything from the first week or so. Some things would bring echoes of a whisper of memory but before he could grasp it, the memories would slip away. It was frustrating him. Another thing that made him feel frustrated was the others telling him it was 'cute' that he thought he was feeling emotions. He was constantly reminded that as a Nobody, he had no heart and therefore no emotions.

'But how could I not be feeling emotions?' Roxas thought sitting on his bed.

"Hey Roxas, let me in." said Axel, his unofficial babysitter.

"Hey." Roxas said half-heartedly, well as half-heartedly as a Nobody got. "Do you remember who you were before this?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, more or less. I'm close to the same guy I was before, which is kind of frustrating because I'm more aware of what I gave up. Here I was seeking power and I got it at a price that can't be refunded." Said Axel. "But live, sort of, and learn."

Roxas was the only Nobody without memories of his past and it bugged him. The others had their pasts before being Nobodies to cling to while all he had was a few fragments here and there with the recent past to cling to.

"Yo, Roxas, you still there?" Axel said waving a hand in front of Roxas's face.

"Sorry, I spaced out." He said.

"It's ok man; let's go get some ice cream like we always do." Axel said dragging the smaller boy by his arm from his bed.

"Alright." Roxas said smiling.

**Castle Oblivion**,

In the fields near Castle Oblivion rested Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Sora, still in his comatose state, had been lain down in the middle of the group.

'I hope you wake up soon Sora.' Kairi thought reaching over and brushing his hair out from his face. It turned out Kairi possessed a decent bit of magical talent and had become Donald's apprentice over the past few weeks. She was progressing nicely. But she still worried for Sora. They'd managed to get a little bit of broth into his systems while he slumbered but they needed a proper facility or they were going to have him waste away in his sleep.

"Hey!" Donald squawked at a man in a long black coat with a hood up. The diminutive sorcerer took off after the man with Goofy not far behind.

"HEY!" Kairi yelled. It fell on deaf ears so she picked up Sora and carried him using the fireman's lift.

"You need not take him there." A cultured, yet familiar voice range out behind her.

"Uncle?" she asked turning around to see a man with his head covered in rags leaving one orange eye revealed.

"Kairi? But you're not supposed to be here." The man said losing his composure.

"Uncle, what's going on." Kairi demanded.

"This is not the time or the place. Hand Sora to me and I'll carry him to a place where we can try to awaken him or at the very least care for him." He said, "And I am now called DiZ."

"Fine, but I'm going after those two. Sora'd be upset if they went missing too." Said Kairi. DiZ took the sleeping Sora from Kairi before she dashed towards castle Oblivion.

"Be careful, Kairi." DiZ said before vanishing into a dark corridor.

The C.O. crew from Organization XIII was dismayed to see that the Keybearer was not in the castle but his foolish friends had taken the bait. After all, if they messed with these clowns the Keybearer was certain to come after them. It was inevitable how the patterns of a predictable human would spell their doom. Vexen smirked as he looked over his notes.

In the basement Riku and Nami were crawling through a crack in the darkness, the King only able to manifest as a small golden light. They trudged through every dark memory Nami had of the previous adventure and each time they only encountered the villains.

On the inverse, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were going through every world they'd visited and kept running into a Riku replica that had Nami's dark powers and kept babbling on about a long forgotten friend named Naminé. Kairi had forgotten her and was sorry but what was disturbing was the fact the other two were slowly, but surely forgetting everything about their human friends, her included. She was also forgetting but only about one person: Sora. Kairi fought against this and managed to hang onto his name, his face, and the fact he meant something to her by the time they faced down Marluxia. And by that point they knew Naminé was nothing more than an inserted memory.

A long and arduous battle later, they had defeated Marluxia and entered Naminé's chamber. She explained that the damage done to Donald and Goofy would take extensive repairs while Kairi's memories would snap back into place easily.

Nami and Riku had a tougher time. When it came time for their final battles it was Nami versus Ansem's ghost and Riku versus Leaxus. Riku won easily but Nami emerged a little worse for the wear. That and they'd disposed of an annoying Riku Replica as well as what appeared to be a black haired Kairi replica. Well Riku took out his own Replica and Nami mercilessly took out the comatose Kairi replica.

"You're still drowning in the Darkness girl and I will claim your form for my own." Were the ghost of Ansem's last words to Nami and they still echoed in her mind.

Riku arrived to see Kairi in the same room as Naminé. In two bud-shaped pods rested Donald and Goofy.

"I had to take apart their memories and now I'm fixing them. Kairi's memories were barely touched so I was able to fix them without much effort." Said Naminé.

"Where's Sora?" Riku asked.

"I can take you to him." A deep voice said.

"This is DiZ. It's ok, I trust him and you can too, Riku." Kairi said before she hugged him to make sure he was real.

"I'm alright, Kai. But why wasn't Sora here?" Riku asked.

"I'm also curious. He was our main target and him not being here messed with the plans the ones who had me captive had made." Said Naminé.

"Can you move these two?" asked DiZ.

"Yes. If you open a dark corridor and take the pods with them they'll be fine." Said Naminé.

"It is not safe here; we must move them." Said DiZ. He opened a dark corridor around the pods and they vanished. Riku, Kairi, Nami, and Naminé walked through the same portal followed by DiZ. Axel arrived in time to see the portal close.

"The superior's going to have my head for this. It's bad enough that Sora never showed but now Naminé's gone and Xion has been destroyed. I'm so getting demoted to a Dusk for this." Axel said before making his own portal and leaving.

**_Twilight Town_**,

"Where are we?" Nami asked.

"Twilight Town, which used to be part of a larger world called Twilight Destiny before it fell to darkness." Said DiZ.

"Great the one place I hate, I'm at again." Nami remarked bitterly.

"She used to live here, DiZ." Kairi said.

"This is the only place I've been where those blasted Nobodies can't get to me." Said DiZ.

"Wait, those Nobodies were after you?" asked Kairi.

"I've interfered with their plans a few times too many for their tastes. Especially with their leader's." said DiZ.

"Where's Sora?" Riku asked. DiZ led them out of his lab, Naminé stayed behind with the pods; they emerged from the basement into an old dilapidated house library. DiZ led them out of the room and around the upper level until he reach a room which he unlocked. It was white, and there was a large bed in the center of the room. In the bed, attached to various monitoring systems was Sora, still sound asleep.

"Any sign of waking at all?" asked Kairi.

"No. I'm sorry but I haven't figured out what is wrong with him yet." Said DiZ.

"I can't feel his heart, yet he's still here." Said Kairi.

"Maybe this is a side effect of you saving him from being a Heartless." Said Riku.

"What does he mean by that?" asked DiZ.

"Sora sacrificed himself to the Dark Keyblade to free the hearts of the Princesses of Heart and myself." Said Kairi. "Afterwards we were running and this shadow kept following us and it turned out to be Sora. I brought him back and after the worlds were restored, he collapsed."

"He became a Heartless you say? Then he'd have created a Nobody, and if he's as strong as you say, to be willing to turn a Dark Keyblade on his own heart, then it'd be a member of the Organization." Said DiZ.

"So we're looking for one of these cloak wearing clowns who looks like Sora?" asked Riku.

"It will not be easy." DiZ said.

"We're game if you are." Said Kairi.

"So be it." Said DiZ.

In the World that Never was Roxas turned over in his sleep murmuring 'Kairi.'


End file.
